


The Best of the Rest

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AND SO MUCH MORE!!, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, au's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 55,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of ficlets I've posted to tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's kinda confused and Loki's done something that's probably not good.

He wakes surrounded in something cold and moist.

 _Dirt_ , his mind supplies.

It sits heavily on his chest and fills his mouth and nose. He can’t breath. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realizes that the thought should be making him panic, but his body doesn’t respond. His lungs do not burn, his heart beats slow and steady in his chest, he stays still.

He hears thumps somewhere beside him, they vibrate the earth surrounding him. He’s not sure what to think when they come closer but, when he begins to feel the load on his chest lighten in small increments he remembers what hope feels like.

His face is uncovered first. He opens his eyes when he feel soft fingers brush the dirt from his lids. The act seems to wake the rest of him up and he gasps for air, choking on the dirt that’s caked in his nostrils. He looks up to see a face that feels like it might be more familiar than his own. He suddenly longs to touch the pale, dirt smudged face smiling down at him and run his hands through black, sweat-clumped hair, but his arms are still pinned beneath the dirt, so he continues to stare up at him and take in deep, burning lungfuls of air.

“Thor,” he says, smile broadening.

The name shakes something loose within him and memories come flooding through, leaving him gasping for more air. Thor’s speaks before any of them even register, “Loki.”

Loki sets to work at digging up the rest of him, his hands scraping the dirt while Thor tries to piece everything together. He remembers some things clearly, but so much seems lost to him, hidden behind some sort of fog in his mind. He has no idea how he got _here_.

Thor sits up as soon as Loki has him dug out, groaning as his stiff body protests the movement. Loki helps him out of the hole and begins leading him through the woods before Thor can get a better look at the pile of dirt next to the hole he was just in.

Their journey is long and slow, with Thor’s weakened legs dragging through the leaves and branches. The longer they walk, the more he leans his weight on Loki, but he doesn’t seem to mind so much. When they pass through a small clearing the moon illuminates Loki’s face, and Thor spots tracks of tears running down his face. His lips twitch into a small frown. “Brother.”

Loki laughs softly at that, his hand coming up to pat Thor’s cheek, and with that he realizes how cold he feels, his own hand moving as quick as it can to grab Loki’s wrist and keep it there, hoping his warmth might bleed into Thor’s skin.

“It’s so good to hear that again.”

Thor makes a noise in the back of his throat and presses his face into Loki’s palm. He’s tired of walking.

“Just a little longer, you can make it.”

Thor hums and marches on.

They finally make it to a large cabin. Loki helps him up the small set of stairs in front of the door and settles him in a hard, wooden chair beside the dinner table, he sits there and waits as Loki moves around the rest of the place. Thor finally looks down at himself and is somewhat startled to find himself naked, even more troublesome is the large wound on his side. It doesn’t bleed, but it doesn’t seem to be healing.

“Don’t touch that.”

Thor jolts and looks up at Loki, who sets down a large pot of steaming water on the table next to a pile of rags and towels.

“I don’t think you can manage the stairs right now, and the only bath is up there.”

Thor nods and Loki now sets to work on cleaning him up, working his way up from his toes. The hot water feels amazing on his chilled skin and he relaxes as much as possible on the unforgiving chair. Loki is very thorough and that unleashes another handful of memories that leave him gasping and grabbing for Loki.

“Not tonight,” Loki whispers sternly.

Thor blinks and swallows hard.

Loki helps him slip on a pair of soft, warm pants when he’s done washing him, but leaves him shirtless as he takes away the pot of water and towels. He comes back with bandages and a grey paste in a bowl. He kneels beside Thor, shadowy eyes set on the gaping hole in the side of his belly. He grabs the bowl with the paste in it, scooping some out with his fingers and examining it.

And then, quite suddenly, he shoves his hand into the wound. The paste sends burning, _searing_ pain through his body and he nearly falls off the chair to get away from his brother.

“You fucking rotten bastard! _Fuck!_ ”

He nearly growls as he looks back to Loki, his rage dropping off sharply at the look of unfettered joy on Loki’s face. Loki shakes himself, attempts a stern look that fails because he cannot totally wipe away his smile, and clears his throat before speaking. “Let me finish, Thor.”

Thor slides back into his seat, hissing and growling and gripping on the chair as tight as he can while Loki fills the wound in with his unholy concoction. He breathes a sigh of relief when Loki finally covers it all up with layer after layer of gauze, soothing the burn just slightly when he drags his fingers around the edge as he tapes the bandage. His lungs shake on an inhale when Loki leans forward and presses a small kiss just above it, just under his ribs. Thor reaches out and cups Loki’s face, his gaze dragging slowly upwards until he reaches Thor’s face, he pulls Loki up, dragging him into his lap and kissing him. More of his life becomes clear to him. He remembers their mother and father, his friends, his life until he hits some vague point that seems to be nothing but grey.

For some reason he feels like he’s not _supposed_ to be here right now. He’s supposed to be somewhere where Loki _isn’t_. It’s not a place he wants to be, though. He hums into Loki’s mouth, his hands sliding greedily over his body, hugging him tighter.

Loki pushes away gently, his fingertips skating lightly under Thor’s collarbones.“I said, ‘not tonight.”

“But I missed you,” he pleads, the words coming out of him without a thought. He hadn’t even realized he had had a reason to miss him.

Loki smiles again, hands sliding up Thor’s neck. “I missed you too. But we can wait a day a two.”

Thor nods reluctantly. He _does_ feel tired. He doesn’t want to sleep, though. Fear sinks into the pit of his stomach at the thought of closing his eyes and not having his brother there when he opened them again.

Loki seems to sense his fear, tucking Thor’s head under his chin and combing his fingers through Thor’s still-ratty hair. “I have you now, do not worry.”

Thor shudders and hugs Loki tight. He shuts his eyes when the fear sinks in further, pressing his face to Loki’s chest. “What have you done, Loki?”

Loki’s hand does not still, his breath doesn’t hitch, his voice stays smooth as he speaks. “I did nothing you wouldn’t do for me.”


	2. Protip: If You Find Porn Starring Your Brother, Don’t Watch It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki does amateur porn and Thor's dick takes issue with that.

This is definitely Loki.

This is _definitely_ Loki riding an impressively sized dildo and moaning like he is enjoying it very much.

And Thor should definitely be clicking away from this page, and the flush on his face should be from _anger_. The rising cries of his brother should not be stirring his cock.

His hand finally decides to stop doing a fantastic impression of a lead brick and he clicks the browser closed. Though the cries seem to now be permanently burnt into his mind and his cock does not soften for quite a few minutes.

When it finally does, he gives anger a shot.

“You’re doing _porn!?_ ”

Loki startles when Thor slams into his room, head whipping around and green eyes wide and frantic. He has no time to craft a lie so he tries to play dumb instead. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about-” Thor suddenly feels his anger deflate, the vision of Loki riding that toy is still too-fresh in his mind, and he feels his cheeks go hot again. “I’m talking about you _doing porn_ ,” he finishes weakly.

Loki’s eyes narrow just slightly at him. “How’d you find it?”

Thor stammers, but his anger begins to rise again. “Why does that even matter? I found it! What the hell are doing, Loki?”

That’s when that damn smirk of Loki’s decides to join the party, and Thor feels like he’s been pinned instantly. “But I’ve only posted videos to _gay_ porn sites.”

Thor flounders, unable to think of any retort. Mainly because he _did_ find it on one of those sites. Flustered, he stumbles over a few curses and leaves Loki’s room. And that is that.

For about three days.

It’s when they’re both sitting at their crappy little dining table for breakfast one morning that Loki begins to study him over a bowl of Cap’n Crunch. Slurping down another spoonful, he casually asks, “so, are you _just_ into guys or is it an ‘I can go either way’ kind of thing?”

Thor chokes on his frosted flakes and coughs for a few minutes before answering. “It’s a ‘I don’t want to talk about it’ kind of thing.”

Loki hums and taps his foot lightly on the floor.

Four days after that, things get worse.

It’s a strange Friday night for both of them right from the get go. The both of them are home in their cramped apartment, and watching a movie. Thor usually is out with his friends, but the week has been more than a little weird for him and he doesn’t want to take a chance on spilling anything while drunk. Loki is usually either off with his study group studying, presumably, or doing whatever he does with his friends. Thor has been kinda counting on it. But at about 7pm Loki’s still home and it doesn’t look like he’s going anywhere. Thor briefly debates staying in his room for the night, but decides against it because he’s going to have to get over this eventually and it may as well be sooner rather than later. So, he settles on the futon and puts a movie on, relaxes as if nothing in the world is wrong and he hasn’t been thinking about his brother fucking himself for days now.

About 20 minutes into the movie, Loki comes out of their bathroom in a cloud of steam and flops down on to the other end of the futon. He seems to have forgotten most of his cloths.

Thor realizes, too late, that he’s staring at his brother all splayed out in his boxer-briefs when Loki looks over and snarls, “what?”

Thor looks back to the movie, even though he is way too distracted to actually watch it, now. “Aren’t you cold?”

“Water was too hot,” Loki mumbles, head lolling on the back of the futon.

Thor takes a deep breath, releasing it slowly through flared nostrils. Not thinking of the bright red flush coloring Loki’s chest.

That night, much to Thor’s shame, he tracks down the video and watches the whole thing. Twice. It’s by far the best orgasm of his life.

Things devolve quickly for Thor. He finds the other videos Loki’s posted and watches every single one. And now, he can’t even look at his brother without imagining him in the throes of passion. He begins to imagine his own cock taking the place of the toys and making those sounds come from his lips.

His heart races when he finds a new video, uploaded just a few hours before Thor logged on. He licks his lips as he clicks on the thumbnail.

The angle on this one is different. Loki holds the camera with one hand, aiming it down at his cock as he strokes himself. Thor’s slightly disappointed about not being able to see his face, but this way has Loki’s mouth right by the microphone, so not even the tiniest sigh or whimper can be missed. Thor’s cock is already hard and straining in his jeans by the time Loki releases his cock to grab the toy he’d prepared. This one is a bit on the small side, purple, with a steep curve. Loki groans as he pushes it in, the sight hidden by the angle of his camera and twitching cock, but Thor doesn’t even remotely care as he leans closer to the screen. Loki pants heavily as he begins to fuck himself with the toy, his cock bouncing and drooling on his belly with each shove. Soft whimpers start to mix in, his hand moving faster, tiny, breathless “yes”s falling from his lips. Thor can almost feel him against his ears and it sends a shudder down his spine. Loki shifts his hips and lets loose an absolutely obscene moan that has Thor scrabbling to open his jeans, getting his fist around his overexcited cock just as Loki’s belly and thighs start to quake. Loki comes without touching his cock and it only took Thor about four firm strokes.

As he sits there with his head on his desk and a hand sticky with spunk, listening to Loki’s heavy breathes, as heavy as his own, he can half-imagine that they’re actually together.

Thor suffers in silence for about a month.

“Wanna make a video with me?”

Loki asks this as casually as he would ask their mother what was for dinner. For a second, Thor wonders if he’s asked anyone else that, but he’s watched all Loki’s videos, multiple times, and knows that’s not the case.

Thor doesn’t look directly at him, because he can see Loki out of the corner of his eye and he knows with the way Loki is bent over the table right now Thor _will_ look right at Loki’s ass.

With a suppressed shudder Thor realizes that Loki _knows_ what he’s been doing. And _he’s going to be an asshole about it_. He swallows hard, the textbook in front of him nothing but blur.

Loki laughs softly and the sound slithers down Thor’s spine and settles somewhere just above his cock. “You really need to turn down the volume when you watch porn. Especially if it’s your brother’s videos.”

Thor dares to look up. Loki’s smile is sharp, but at least somewhat genuine looking. It’s a little disarming actually.

“So, do you want to make a video, or what? People been asking for one with a real dick for months.”

Thor feels really dizzy, all of a sudden.

Loki adjusts the mask once more before grinning. “Perfect.”

Thor tries to lick the dryness from his lips, but really only seems to make it worse. He’s naked, and in a black mask that he’s pretty sure is not actually hiding much of his identity, and so is Loki. And there’s a camera sitting ominously in the opposite corner of the room.

Loki snatches up a small remote from his nightstand and climbs on to his bed, turning and kneeling to face Thor, his cock already looking slightly thicker and flushed. Thor continues to stand off to the side, wondering if any of this is actually real.

“Just follow my lead, okay?”

Thor nods, mouth slightly ajar at the sight of his naked brother in the flesh. Loki presses one of the buttons on the remote and they’re off. Loki tosses the remote aside and beckons Thor closer with a finger. Thor follows the silent command, kneeing on to the bed with him, he shivers violently when Loki yanks their bodies together, planting a hard, wet kiss on Thor’s lips. Thor’s blood seems to ignite with that, and he buries one hand in Loki’s hair while the other moves lower to grope his ass. Loki gasps into his mouth when Thor’s fingertips find their way into the crease and prod at his hole.

Thor’s _hungry_. Weeks and weeks of this strange silent torture have left him impatient and uncaring of anything besides having Loki moaning and writhing in his hands. And now he has it. He’s going to have it.

He shoves Loki on to his back and Loki gives him dazed look. Thor tears the mask off in a huff, wanting the view of his brother unobstructed and runs his hand all over him, grabbing and fondling and squeezing every bit of him. Loki _is_ moaning and writhing in his hands. It’s better than he imagined. It’s better than the videos.

Thor sinks down on to his brother, hips rolling and sliding their cocks together. Loki whimpers into his ear and Thor grinds him into the mattress.

“Lube,” Loki says breathlessly, pointing toward the nightstand. “Get it, Thor.”

Thor’s hands are shaking, his heart pounds like a drum against his ribs. He’s never been more excited in his life. He grabs the lube and quickly finds his place between Loki’s thighs again.

“Just put your cock in me,” Loki demands breathlessly, heel of his foot already pressing at the small of Thor’s back. Thor rumbles deep in his chest, slicking his cock up with a generous amount of lube before tossing the bottle aside. Loki loops his arms around Thor’s neck when he leans back over, one hand holding him above Loki while the other guides his cock to Loki;s asshole. Loki groans as Thor begins to press in, his thighs falling farther open and eyes squeezing shut.

It takes _forever_ to get his cock inside Loki, or feels like it, at least. Thor’s arms are shaking violently as he holds himself up, finally fully enveloped in tight, clenching heat.

He takes deep breaths in the hope that he won’t come the second either of them moves, but the small whimpers and shaky breaths Loki’s letting out right now are making it difficult to do anything but start rutting into his brother until he comes.

Loki shivers beneath him, his hands moving to caress Thor’s chest. “Oh _fuck_ , Thor.”

That sends him over the edge. His hips piston, his cock shoving in and out of Loki’s body with wet squelches and sharp gasps from both of them. Loki dig his blunt nails into Thor’s skin, the tiny bursts of pain sending goosebumps over his body. They’re dripping with sweat, making their bodies slide together easily. Loki cries out Thor’s name over and over again, his voice nearly drowned out by the harsh slap of skin on skin. Thor slows for just a second, laying his weight on top of his brother to kiss him deeply, to relish the feel of his brother’s smaller, shaking body under him.

Thor pushes himself back up when his body begins to scream for release, pushing Loki’s knees up so he’s practically folded in half, and starts slamming into him again.

This makes Loki scream, tears forming in his eyes as he hangs on to Thor’s forearms for dear life.

“ _Oh god!_ Thor! Yes, yes, _YES!_ Just like that, brother.”

Thor groans and his hips stutter at the sound of Loki’s wrecked voice on that last word. He crumples forward as his hips roll into Loki again and again, feeling like his cock is spurting out gallons of come. Loki lets out a guttural noise underneath him, and he’s dimly away of the hot, wet spot between their stomachs.

When Thor feels last of the tension in his body release, he unclasps his hands from where they had a death grip on his brother’s thighs and winds his arms under him, tucks his face into Loki’s neck. Loki goes totally lax in his grip, only moving to press his face closer to Thor’s, so the soft, breathy little moans hit Thor’s ear directly.

They lay like that for what feels like hours, until Loki give a great big sigh and nudges Thor off. Thor rolls on to his back, one arm still pinned under Loki, and stares dazedly at the ceiling. Loki finds the remote and turns the camera off, clearing his throat a few minutes later.

“I’m not sure if I can upload that one.”

The video becomes the most popular of all of Loki’s. The commenters all agree: it’s really hot and even if it’s a bit kinky, they can take comfort in knowing they’re not _really_ brothers. They don’t even look anything alike.


	3. Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor gets a stray Loki.

Thor has a shoe raised above his head, ready to strike. It’s pretty shitty, as far as weapons go, but it was the first thing within reach when he realized he needed one.

The intruder sits calmly at Thor’s breakfast table, spindly legs pulled up to his chest and one of Thor’s bowls perched on his knees as he eats Thor’s cereal. His clothes are all black, a t-shirt that hangs off his reedy frame and skinny jeans that are faded and just a touch too short. He’s also barefoot, his toes curling and stretching as they hang over the edge of the chair. He looks up at Thor, eyes flitting over to the shoe he wields, and looks almost bored as he eats another spoonful.

Shoe still raised, Thor shouts, “get the fuck out of my house!”

He eats one more spoonful before setting the bowl on the table and unfolding himself, standing about as tall as Thor. He lets out a put-upon sigh and rakes a hand through his greasy black hair as he walks past, strolling out the front door and shutting it quietly behind him. Thor doesn’t think to follow and at least see which direction he went until he’s already gone.

He gets new locks later that day, even installs bolt locks on to the doors just to make sure.

A few days later, the intruder returns. Thor catches him in the shower, his same outfit a rumpled pile in the middle of the bathroom floor. This time, Thor calls the cops. But by the time they arrive, he’s gone. Thor gives them a description and they took a look around the house, finding one of the windows towards the back of his his house, in a room Thor doesn’t use, with it’s screen carefully removed and set aside.

Thor goes as far as to nail the windows on his bottom floor shut.

He’s on the porch a week later. Thor’s stepping out, ready to go to work, hissing as he’s hit with icy cold air. He’s curled up near the door, seeming to be asleep, or dead. Thor cautiously crouches down to check. He’s not blue and little puffs of steam leave his nostrils, so he feels better knowing he doesn’t have a corpse on his porch. He has shoes on this time, at least. Worn out slip on sneakers, with translucent skin peaking between the tops of the shoes and the hem of his jeans.

Thor huffs in annoyance as he locks his door and heads for his car.

Thor leaves his doors unlocked. He felt a small twist of guilt and pity as he looked at the weather forecast for the night: bitterly cold with a high chance of sleet. He locks his bedroom door, which wouldn’t do much if he really wanted in Thor’s room, but he hopes that the intruder takes it more as message that he has free reign over Thor’s home while he sleeps. He doesn’t hear anything during the night, but when he gets up in the morning the intruder is sleeping soundly on his couch, curled up in his usual ball, and he finds one of his towels in a wet heap on the floor of the bathroom.

He gets ready for work silently and lets him be.

He keeps the front door unlocked, and his bedroom locked. The weather is bad this time of year, and Thor really cannot handle the guilt of leaving someone out in the cold. It’s stupid, he knows, and he doesn’t tell anyone that he’s been letting a homeless man pretty much come and go as he pleases. Honestly though, he’s had worse roommates.

One Saturday morning Thor comes down to find him on his couch once again, so he creeps into the kitchen and begins making breakfast, twice the amount as usual, and starts a pot of coffee. He ambles in just as the coffee maker pings and Thor sets a mug on the counter in front of him as he sits down. His eyes are surrounded in dark circles that almost look like bruises, his cheekbones jutting out in a way that makes him look gaunt and sickly. He grabs the pot from the machine and fills his mug, and then fills Thor’s. Thor slides the milk and sugar towards him while he scrapes the pan with scrambled eggs in it and he dumps an obscene amount of both into the cup before taking a sip, humming softly.

“What’s your name?”

“Loki,” he says softly, voice raspy. Thor nods and dumps the eggs and sausages on to separate plates, giving a bit more of each to Loki.

He starts setting out clothes for Loki, old things he stopped fitting into long ago, but for reasons unknown he never tossed. Loki’s there more mornings than not over the next handful of weeks, and Thor can’t help but wonder where Loki is when he’s not at Thor’s. Probably has some sort of drug problem, Thor thinks, and is once again reminded of how stupid this whole situation seems.

“I should have you start paying rent, or at least some sort of fee,” Thor muses as he looks at Loki over the rim of his coffee mug. He looks healthier, less exhausted and a little more filled in.

Loki just smirks a little as he chews on a bite of toast.

Early one morning he wakes up with Loki curled up in bed beside him, hair damp and smelling strongly of Thor’s cologne. Thor has no idea how he managed to sneak into bed with him without waking him up. Thor’s mattress isn’t the best, the springs whine loudly with even the smallest movement. He twists his head around and sees his bedroom door wide open, along with the door to the master bath. With a huff, he turns over and goes back to sleep.

He finally gives Loki his spare key, not wanting to take a chance on anymore random vagrants deciding to make themselves at home.

“This doesn’t mean you can start bringing people over, or anything like that.”

Loki smiles as he pockets the key, the old pair of Thor’s jeans he wears hanging precariously on his hips.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

There’s a _minor_ issue when Loki shows up in his office one day. He’s sitting in Thor’s cubicle eating a sandwich of unknown origin when he returns from a meeting.

“ _What the hell are you doing here_ ,” Thor hisses as he ducks inside, glancing around at the mostly empty and quiet office. Everyone is at lunch, probably. “ _How_ the hell did you even get here!?”

Loki shrugs and keeps playing minesweeper.

Thor startles when Natasha seems to show up out of nowhere. “Hey Thor, whose your friend?”

“Boyfriend,” Loki says without looking away from the screen. Thor’s eyes nearly bulge out of his head and Natasha’s eyebrows are raised at him in surprise.

“He’s _not_ my boyfriend,” Thor says emphatically, suddenly terrified of the crazy person he’s let slip into his life. “I’m not your _boyfriend_.”

“I’m gonna leave you to that, then,” Natasha says as she backs away, eyebrows still raised.

Thor spins the chair around, forcing Loki to face him. “What the _fuck?_ ”

“I was bored,” he says as if that explains _anything_ , and then leers at Thor before adding, “and I _could_ be your boyfriend.”

Thor locks the door that night.

He suddenly remembers that he _gave Loki the goddamn spare key_ when he’s woken up at about 3am by Loki sucking noisily on his cock, eyes strangely bright in the moonlight as he looks up at Thor. He definitely closed the blinds before going to sleep.

Thor makes a sort of strangled noise in his throat and curses breathlessly. Loki laughs quietly around his cock and vibration makes Thor groan and his hips stutter. Loki deep throats him like it’s what he was made to do, and Thor tries not to think about that too much, which is easy given Loki’s expertise. His mind is wiped blank of any sort of thought soon enough, his hands clenching into fists in his bedding as Loki looks indecently pleased to have Thor’s cock down his throat. Thor climaxes with something close to a sob, his whole body shaking as Loki sucks up every last bit of his come.

Thor stares at Loki, dazed, as he climbs on to his lap – he’s naked, his own cock hard and flushed – a small, satisfied grin on his face as he hovers over Thor and opens his mouth, showing Thor his own come pooled on his tongue, and then closes it, swallowing loudly. Thor watches his Adam’s apple bob, letting out the breath he was accidentally holding in a sharp huff.

“See? I’d make a _great_ boyfriend.”

It’s a strange story to tell people, when they ask how they met. Thor generally avoids it, scratching the back of his neck and simply telling them “it’s kind of a long story.”

Loki absolutely _loves_ telling it, though.


	4. A Very Practical Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Loki’s super sweet 1600 and he’s been given the best present anyone could ask for: a Thor to do what he pleases with.
> 
> Features: bratty Jotunn!Loki with a vagina, a grumpy Thor that’s not much of a talker, bathtime fun, and basically an uncle giving his nephew a dildo for a birthday present.

The robe Loki wears is heavy and itches terribly. He shifts in his seat as his uncle strolls up to present his nameday gift. He bows deeply before Loki, giving his father, who has been standing off to the side for the majority of this so-called party, a respectful nod.

"Dear nephew, on this most special day I do not bring you jewels or finely crafted weapons," he pauses, giving Loki a smirk, "I bring you something more useful."

Loki sits a little straighter, his interest thoroughly piqued by his uncle’s bravado. He’s gotten countless knives and daggers today, along with a mountain of new jewelry, and, while they are all beautifully crafted, they bore him terribly. His uncle turns and signals to one of his men, stepping to Laufey’s side as the doors open and a chained Aesir is lead inside. Murmurs flutter about the crowd and his uncle looks immensely proud of his gift. 

Loki finds himself very interested in the blond.

Aesir servants are quite common in Jotunheim, they have been ever since the downfall of Asgard when Loki was just an infant. It was not unusual for even the lowest level of frost giant to have an Asgardian in their house for grunt work. They had many in the palace even, always scurrying about, but Loki has never had one of his own. Loki stands from his chair as he’s brought close, narrows his eyes at the stony-faced man before him. 

This one must be special, if his uncle is so proud of his purchase. His uncle leans in close to his father, as if to speak only to him, but his voice in more than loud enough to carry to Loki as he investigates his gift. He walks in a slow circle around him, looking him up and down, taking him in. He reaches up and touches the small pale-gold chain that circles the servant’s throat, feels the magic woven into the metal that keeps weak-skinned Asgardians warm in their climate, while also binding them to servitude.

"This one’s said to be of _Odin’s_ blood, a genuine god. Powerful. A bit stubborn despite being raised in the training compound, but I thought Loki would prefer something with a bit of fight.” Loki glances up at his uncle with a raised brow, he adds with a wink, “and good for breeding, if you know what I mean.” The king rolls his eyes at his brother.

Loki nearly blushes, looking back to the Aesir’s face. He gazes back at Loki darkly, a poor attempt at intimidation. Loki stands straighter, tipping his chin up confidently. “His name?”

"Thor," his uncle supplies.

“ _Thor._ " He rolls the name over his tongue slowly. He grins to himself as his present glares at him. He looks back to his uncle and father. "Thank you, uncle, your gift is most satisfying." He looks to his father expectantly. "May I go play?"

Laufey waves him off. “You may, but you must be back in time for dinner.”

Loki suppresses a giddy laugh and nods at his father, snatching the Aseir by his bound wrists to drag him out of the hall. He grunts and resists slightly to Loki’s pulling, but relents easily enough.

He stands his servant in front of the window in his bedroom, walks back a few steps to admire him in the light. He wears a ratty tunic and worn out leather pants, the soles of his boots appear to be nearly gone they’re so worn through. He’ll have to fix that, but not today. Thor shifts uncomfortably as Loki continues with his unrelenting stare. Loki steps close, very close, taking the chain that connects his wrists between his fingers and disintegrating the cuffs.

"That’s better," Loki say breathily. Thor looks back at him with a blank expression and rubs his wrists. Loki licks his lips and thinks for a moment.

"Draw me a bath."

Thor seems caught off guard and stares at Loki dumbly.

Loki raises an eyebrow. “You do know how to draw a bath, don’t you?”

Thor rumbles in the back of his throat and nods. Loki points towards his bathing chamber and Thor stomps away. A minute or so later he hears water running. He smiles to himself and unfastens his rob, sighing in relief as he slides the heavily jeweled fabric off and lays it on his bed, the layers he wears underneath soon joining it. The cool air brings relief to his skin, and he stays nude as he waits for Thor to get him. 

Thor’s breath catches just a little when comes from the bathing chamber, he recovers quickly though. “Your bath is ready.”

Loki looks over his shoulder. “Ready, what?”

Thor gives him a bewildered look.

Loki turns and saunters up to him, stands close enough to feel the heat that radiates off Thor’s skin, and grins. “Shouldn’t you _call_ me something, servant?”

Thor sighs through his nose, his nostrils flaring, and clenches his jaw. Loki waits.

"Your bath is ready, _master_.” Thor grinds out the last word like it hurts and Loki cannot hold back his giddiness again. His laugh is strange even to his own ears, like a delirious child’s, but he doesn’t care that much and practically hops to the bathroom. He looks behind himself to see Thor still standing in the doorway, fists clenched at his sides. 

"Come, servant, I may have need of you."

There comes a rumble from deep in Thor’s chest, and it sends a little shiver over Loki’s skin, he turns and follows. 

The room is humid and fragrant from the oils in the bathwater. Loki takes a deep breath, filling his lungs with it, his whole body relaxing as he exhales. Thor stands awkwardly in the middle of the room, watching Loki, his eyes staying above Loki’s waist. 

Loki directs him over to a couple of chairs that sit a few feet from the large tub. “Make yourself comfortable.”

Thor glares at him and moves to the farthest chair, his whole body tense. He tries to not watch Loki. Loki moans as he slips into the water, shutting his eyes and resting his head against the smooth stone ledge. He opens one eye a minute or so later and smirks when he catches Thor staring at him. He lifts one long leg out of the water, sighs in pleasure as rivulets of water run down his skin. Thor looks down at the floor.

Loki moves to the corner of the tub near the chairs, loops his arms on the ledge and rests his chin on them, letting himself float belly down in the water. 

"Join me."

Thor lifts his head, staring at Loki.

Loki hefts himself a bit higher on the the ledge. “Take off your clothes and _join me_ , servant,” he says loudly and slowly, as if Thor were too dim to make out his command before.

Anger seeps into Thor’s expression. His bright blue eyes look dangerous and it sends a thrill through Loki like he’s never felt before.

Thor finally stands, first pulling off the rag of a tunic and dropping it to the ground. Loki’s breath leaves his lungs in soft gasp at the sight of him. He looks as though he was chiseled out of ice and brought to life, just for Loki. He squeezes his thighs together in attempt to quell the ache in his cunt, while his poor cock is left to throb in the water. The trousers and boots come off next, and Loki bites his cheek until it’s nearly bleeding to keep the sounds he wants to make at bay. He wants to write poetry about Thor’s cock, even though right now it simply hangs soft between muscled thighs. Loki stares openly as he climbs into the tub. Thor acts as though Loki is not there and stays at the opposite end of the large tub. Loki forces himself to stay back, he cannot completely lose control of himself yet. He snaps his jaw shut when he realizes it’s been hanging open. The water reaches Thor’s absolutely lickable collarbones when he’s settled, and he finally graces Loki with another grim look. Loki somehow manages to keep his legs from just springing open.

"So, _Thor_ ,” he starts and Thor looks startled by the use of his name, “what was it like at the compound?”

Thor’s eyes narrow sightly before he answers with a shrug of a shoulder.

“ _Good for breeding_ ,” Loki says quietly to himself, stretching his leg forward and running his foot along Thor’s calve, feeling soft hair against the sole of his foot. “I imagine they were terribly disappointed to lose a stud like you.”

“ _Terribly_ ,” Thor says, “they made me fuck at least a hundred women before I left. I lost count at some point.”

Thor says it like he expects Loki to be put off by that. He laughs softly and it obviously annoys Thor. “I care not about how many you were made to fuck before. All I care is that your cock is _mine_ now.” He grabs a dish with a bar of soap on it and holds it towards Thor. “Wash yourself for me.”

Thor huffs and snatches the soap. He lifts himself from the water and sits on the ledge, his legs still in the water from below the knee. He swirls the bar between his palms until they’re coated in lather, and then sets it aside. He starts with his arms, scrubbing the first thoroughly from wrist to shoulder and then the other. Loki rests his chin in his hand to watch. He moves to his torso next, taking his time with every movement, his fingers bumping over every ridge of muscle. His soapy fingers dip low as they move down the v of his hips, fingertips scrubbing lightly into the light brown hairs that surround the base of his cock. Loki glances up and notices a glint in his eyes and a smug look on his face. Thor’s hands slide farther down, down the crease of his thighs, careful to avoid touching himself as he frames his cock with his hands.

Loki slinks across the tub, surging out of the water when he reaches Thor’s feet. “My turn.”

Thor’s eyes venture down briefly, obviously eyeing Loki’s own, very hard, cock. He picks up the soap and rubs it in his hands again. He’s methodical as he runs his hands over Loki, never wandering to where Loki really wants them. Loki’s starting to lose his patience though, his breath coming in soft pants, his whole body painful with want. He moves closer, practically falling onto Thor, straddling his thigh. He shudders and lets out a moan as his entire sex is pressed onto Thor, a fire igniting under his skin when his hips buck of their own volition. Thor’s hands move to his back, their movement never faltering. His face the picture of self-satisfaction. 

Loki stares into Thor’s eyes and presses his hips forward, rubbing himself against Thor’s cock, wanting him to react. Thor lets out a breath on one big, hot gust, his hands moving down to Loki’s ass, their tight grip making Loki’s cunt gush with more wetness. Loki grins as he feels Thor’s cock stir against his hip, growing even thicker. Loki reaches down, grasping Thor’s cock and giving it a squeeze, forcing a moan from Thor.

“ _Mine_ ,” Loki whispers against Thor’s lips, squeezing his cock until Thor’s face twists and he lets out a pained hiss. Loki’s grip loosens, strokes him until Thor is moaning into his mouth, hips thrusting to meet Loki’s fist. 

His grin is cruel as he lets go and steps back, carefully sinking back into the water to rinse his skin. Loki climbs out of the tub when his skin clean, draping a towel around himself and leaning against a dark stone counter to watch Thor.

"Well come on now, servant, quit lazing around and get out of the tub."

Thor glowers at him for a moment longer before submerging himself in the water entirely, and comes back up with his thick blond hair matted to his head. He climbs out and stands on the fur rug, soaking wet and hard, but looking like he’d rather lash out on anger rather than lust. Loki pulls the towel off his one body and hands to Thor. 

When Thor has the towel over his head to dry his hair Loki steps his feet further apart and sinks two fingers into himself, his gasp of pleasure making Thor pause and pull the towel away. He looks back and forth from Loki’s face to where he’s fucking himself on his fingers a few times, the expression on his face making it clear that he thinks Loki is mad, but his cock twitches all the same. Loki climbs onto the counter, his body just hanging on to the edge, folding his legs up so he’s perched there, his fingers never ceasing their movement. He beckons Thor closer with his free hand, waits until Thor’s close enough that his cock nearly brushes against Loki, and pulls his fingers from his cunt. 

He brings them to Thor’s lips. “Clean them.”

Thor’s hand crushes his wrist as he takes Loki’s fingers into his mouth and sucks noisily. Loki gasps as Thor sinks two of his own fingers into him without warning, his gaze sharp and intense as he reaches deeper inside than Loki can ever manage himself. Loki drops his head back and moans wantonly, grabbing onto the counter top tightly when Thor releases his hand.

Thor slowly pulls his fingers out, using them to spread the lips of his cunt open. Loki shudders and groans when he feels the blunt, wet head of Thor’s cock rub against his opening. He sinks into Loki with a sudden, hard shove that rips a raw cry from Loki’s throat.

Loki doesn’t even care that he didn’t wait for permission.

He grabs onto Thor’s pretty blond hair as he begins to fuck him savagely, his hands biting into the muscle and bones of Loki’s hips. Loki doesn’t care how undignified he sounds, yowling and screaming like an animal, all he can manage to focus on his how full he feels with Thor’s cock in him, the way every nerve feels like it’s being rubbed raw by it, the scrape of Thor’s scruffy cheek against his. Thor breath is heavy and hot against Loki’s ear, each harsh pant echoed by a wet slap as he repeatedly slams his cock into Loki. Loki wraps his legs around Thor, holding him close and tight. Thor’s name turns into a broken sob on his lips on a particularly hard thrust, it makes Thor go even harder, pressing Loki down to the counter to keep him from sliding back, his thumbs digging bruises into Loki’s hips. Loki leans back, propping himself up on one of his elbows. The new angle somehow makes Thor’s cock sink even deeper into him, his back arching with the overwhelming sensation. He runs his other hand down Thor’s chest, his nails digging into pale skin and leaving red marks in their wake. Thor moans loudly in response, so Loki does it again, and again. He leaves Thor chest covered in angry looking scratches before he finally takes his cock in hand, the feeling of his soft palm on sensitive skin making his body shake and his cunt clench tight. The added tightness makes both of them groan. Thor’s hips begin to lose their rhythm, slams in as hard as he can, his teeth bared like an animal. Loki comes crying out Thor’s name raggedly, Thor’s hips stutter at the same time, cock pulsing as it gushes into Loki.

Loki makes little keening noises as he trembles in the after math, unfolding his legs and letting them hang at either side of Thor. He pulls his cock out of Loki carefully, and it leaves his cunt feeling open and tender, _sloppy_. Loki reaches down with an unsteady hand and bites his lip as he prods at his loosened opening, feeling Thor’s come and his own fluid drool from it. Thor makes an odd, strangled sound in his throat as he watches. The corner of Loki’s mouth curls into a lazy smirk.

"You’ve made quite a mess."

Thor’s eyes flicker up to his, their clear blue color swallowed by black pupils. 

Loki reaches up and grabs Thor’s hair. “I’ll need you to clean it up.”

Thor falls on his knees easily. 

The noises Thor’s eager mouth makes on Loki’s cunt makes his cock spring back to life instantly, and he doesn’t hesitate to begin stroking himself again. Thor slides a finger into him from under his chin, lapping up the come it pushes out of Loki. He growls Thor’s name through clenched teeth, his thighs tensed at either side of his head. He shouts and arches off the counter entirely when Thor strokes something inside him that makes his cock throb more sharply, yelps and gasps pouring from his open mouth until more come pulses out of him. Thor keeps fucking him with his finger and tongue until Loki shudders out the last of his orgasm, his body even more limp and useless than before.

Thor stands slowly, his face is the most pleasant Loki has seen yet. His cheeks and chin are soaked with Loki’s juices and, when he glances down, he sees that Thor’s thighs are sticky with it too. It puts a stupid grin on his face. He somehow manages to raise his weak arms and pull Thor into a messy kiss, groaning as he tastes them both on Thor’s tongue.

He pulls back a few minutes later, looking at Thor with his eyes half-open. “I think you’ll have to draw us another bath.”


	5. This never works...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki as fuckbuddies. But then there are FEELINGS.

Thor stared down at the cracked screen of his phone, scrolling down the pictures on Loki’s instagram and stopping on one of his selfies, staring at the pink tongue that curled up to lick the corner of his mouth and heavily lidded eyes that almost stared back at Thor.

Sif sighed in annoyance beside him, setting her bottle of beer down on the table. “Will you just say something to him already?”

Thor set his phone face down on the table. “I… I can’t.”

Sif rolled her eyes and began shooing him out of the booth. “Fine, Thor. But I’m not gonna sit here and watch you spend _another_ night staring at your phone and being all mopey.”

Thor slid out of the seat and stood. Sif hopped up and turned to him, giving him a slightly sad smile. “You really do need to tell him how you feel, you know? Even if it turns out badly at least you’d be able to move on. And, you never know, he might have feelings for you too.”

Thor sighed, “I know.”

Sif’s smile widened a bit. “You’re _almost_ cute when you’re lovesick. Almost.”

Thor laughed quietly and shook his head. “Thank you.”

Sif winked and turned away, walked to were their other friends were playing pool. Thor slunk back into the booth, picking up his phone and perking up instantly when he saw that he had a text from Loki.

_What are you up to?_

Thor took a deep breath before he began typing. _Nothing much, you?_

_Same here._

Thor bit his lip as he tried to think of a response, but Loki sent another seconds later.

_Wanna have some fun then?_

Thor smiled. He could practically hear Loki saying the words. He quickly punched in “YES” and hit send.

_My eager pet. My place or yours?_

Thor was already slipping his coat on. _Yours. 15 minutes._

He stood from the booth, chucking a few crumpled bills onto the table for his drinks and making his way out the door. His phone chimed as he stepped oit into the street.

_If you take longer does it mean I get a free pizza?_

-

Thor’s stomach did a cartwheel as he stood in front of Loki’s door, he could here his footsteps approaching and the jingle of the chain lock. The door swung open to reveal Loki, dressed only in a short, silky black robe. Thor began salivating instantly.

"Right on time, as always," Loki said lowly, beckoning Thor inside with a finger.

Thor barely gave Loki enough time to shut the door before sweeping him up into his arms, lifting him and pressing him back against the wall. His thighs came up and wrapped around Thor’s hips, giving him a bit of a squeeze.

"Not wasting any time tonight, are we?" Loki already sounded a bit breathless.

Thor grinned and shook his head. “No.”

Loki let out a soft moan, his hands gripping tightly to the collar of Thor’s jacket and pulling him in for a quick kiss. ”To the bedroom then.”

Thor bit down on his lip hard, resisting the urge to shut his eyes as Loki bounced on top of him. His fingers pressed deeply into Loki’s creamy thighs, bruising them, probably. The thought of anyone else Loki slept with seeing his finger prints made him dig them in just a bit deeper. He was distracted from that thought as Loki let out another moan, his nails biting into the skin of Thor’s chest. Loki was glowing in the moonlight that seeped in through the blinds, his a tangled mess and hanging in his face. He was that most gorgeous person Thor had ever seen.

Loki whined, “ _Thor_ …”

He moved his hand from Loki’s thigh to his cock, wrapping his fist around it tightly and stroking it quickly. Loki threw his head back and cried out, his hips thrusting forward and pressing back onto Thor’s cock. Loki let out a choked moan as he came, spilling onto Thor’s stomach. He collapsed on top of Thor, his cock still buried deep inside him. Thor grabbed onto Loki’s hips and thrust upwards, hips moving in jerky and short bursts until he finally came. He sighed and went lax under Loki, silently hoping to enjoy having his weight on top of him for as long as possible.

Thor resisted the urge to whine and hang on to him when he did eventually roll off him. He climbed off the bed entirely, a dreamy look on his face as he walked in to the bathroom. Thor sat up slowly, trying to muster up some courage as Sif’s word rang through his mind.

Loki came out a couple minutes later and picked his robe off the floor, slipping it on but not bothering with tying it. He came back to Thor, standing between his legs where they hung off the bed and grabbing onto Thor’s thighs, leaning forward to give him a peck on the lips. 

"A pleasure as always," he said roughly, smiling lazily and looking at Thor with heavy lidded eyes.

God, he was so beautiful it _hurt_.

Every time Thor tried to play this out in his head, he always imagined himself saying something utterly profound, something that would make Loki instantly fall in love with him too, or realize that he was. It always ended happily, because thinking too much about the more likely conclusion hurt a bit too much for him.

But now he couldn’t think of any of those profound things and his heart was racing and he could feel himself beginning to sweat again. The words spilled out of him before he had a chance to hold them back.

"I love you."

Loki blinked at him slowly, his smile falling.

At least it felt good to finally get it out.

Loki lifted his hands away from Thor’s legs, clearing his throat and stepping back, wrapping his robe around himself tightly. Thor’s stomach dropped.

"It’s getting late," Loki said quietly, turning away and heading back to the bathroom, the door shutting and locking with a click.

Thor got up and put his clothes back on slowly, his heart feeling heavy as lead. He didn’t even pause at the bathroom door as he walked out.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket when he was standing outside, his throat feeling tight as he dialed Sif’s number. 

"So, I told Loki."

-

Thor stared at the dark screen of his phone, part of him still hoping for something from Loki. He felt a soft kick to his shin and looked to see Sif.

"Play pool with us?"

Thor gave her an apologetic look and shook his head. She nodded and stood back up, patting his shoulder as she walked away. 

He’d been studying the wood grain of the table when he heard someone sit in the seat across from him. His jaw dropped when he looked up and saw Loki sitting across from him.

Loki wrung his hands on top of the table. “Hi.”

Thor shook himself and replied, “hi.”

"So, what have you been up to?"

Thor blinked a few times, wondering silently if this was really happening. “Not much.”

Loki nodded, looking down at his own hands.

"How about you?"

Loki laughed softly, prying his hands apart and pressing them flat to the table. “I guess I could say ‘not much’ too.”

Thor raised an eyebrow at him.

Loki sighed and raked a hand through his hair. “I’ve kinda been having trouble sleeping lately.”

Thor stayed silent.

Loki laughed again. “I tried calling other guys.” Thor tried to not wince.

Loki put his head in his hands and groaned quietly. “I kept comparing them to _you_. Then I started closing my eyes and pretending they were you. It didn’t work.”

Thor’s jaw dropped open again. Loki sat back up, crossing his arms tightly across his chest.

“ _Why_ did you have to go and do that?”

Thor shrugged his shoulder, for lack of better response.

Loki’s breath hitched and his stood from the table, looking down at Thor for a brief moment before practically diving down onto Thor, grabbing his shoulders and kissing him roughly. After a moment of shock, Thor kissed him back eagerly, one hand coming up to cup Loki’s cheek while his other arm wound around his waist. His heart began to beat fast, and he couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his face as they kissed, falling back onto the vinyl seat and pulling Loki on top of him.

He pushed Loki back for a second, to catch his breath, and smiled deliriously at him. “I love you, Loki.”

Loki took a deep breath and  smiled softly back at him. “I love you, too.”


	6. Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Features: sort of top-y, cockslutty bottom!Thor and jotunn!Loki with a kinda weird penis.
> 
> Does Not Feature: anything that resembles a plot.

Thor relaxed deeper into the pool, the steaming water loosening his muscles and leeching the chill that had settled over him since stepping foot on Jotunheim. He was too lazy to even crack his eyes open when he heard the scrape of the door being open, despite the fact that he specifically waited late into the night to bathe so he’d be alone when he did.

"You look like you’re enjoying yourself. Guess I don’t need to ask if the water feels nice, then."

Thor managed to finally peel his eyelids open at that, twisting his head to see Loki just as he let the deep green robe he wore slip from his shoulders. He threw it on to one of the black stone benches along the wall and casually strolled over to the pool, his cock swinging between his legs. His very strange looking cock.

Thor suddenly felt much more awake, his face no longer hot only from the water. It was nothing like anything Thor had ever laid his eyes on before; narrow at the head but gradually growing fatter farther down the long shaft, with thick, symmetrical ridges on either side as it got closer to the base. He had no testicles, as far as Thor could see, which made sense seeing as he found himself getting quite uncomfortable a few times from the low temperatures.

He realized with a start that he was openly staring, and that Loki was watching him, standing about thigh deep in the water and smirking at Thor, one dark eyebrow arched.

Thor cleared his throat and looked away, though that did not stop the images flying through his head.

"It looks like mine is the first frost giant cock you’ve laid eyes on," Loki said as he walked the rest of the way into the water. He swam to the other wall of the pool and sat opposite Thor, that damned smirk stretching into a grin.

Thor envisioned swallowing down his cock, that narrow head fitting nice and deep inside his throat while his lips stretched around the girthy shaft, and sucking that smug look _right off_ Loki’s face.

His own cock twitched the thought.

He hoped his face wasn’t too red and cleared his throat again. “It is,” he finally replied, voice low and gravelly, likely giving away his growing arousal. Loki did look a bit surprised, at least.

"Hope it didn’t scare you too much, I know how you Aesir can be."

Thor ignored whatever Loki was trying to imply with that comment, and let his lips curve into a smirk of his own. “Not at all actually.”

Loki’s eyebrow arched again.

"Looks like it might be a bit of a challenge, sure," Thor continued, loving how Loki’s smug expression went a bit slack with shock, "but nothing I’d be unable to handle."

Loki’s mouth hung open, red eyes staring at him with a bit more interest. “I’m- um, I-“

Thor grinned, wading over to Loki, slipping between his thighs.

"You know, there have been very few who’ve been granted the privilege of fucking me. I’m very picky." Thor leaned closer, their noses bumping together as he kept his lips just a breath away from Loki’s. "I think you might be one of those few."

Loki’s eyes darkened, his hands coming to grip Thor’s hips beneath the water. Thor shut his eyes, moving that tiny bit forward to bring their mouths together. Loki’s breath left him in a gasp, his hand coming up and tangling into Thor’s hair, kissing him back roughly, hungrily. Thor moaned into it, his arms winding around Loki’s waist, bringing their bodies closer. Loki’s other hand slid down from Thor’s hip, coming to grip his ass cheek, long fingers slipping between the crease and searching for his hole. Thor hissed and bared his teeth when Loki found it, a cool fingertip prodding at the tight ring of muscle. Thor ground his hips forward, his stiff cock throbbing painfully as is slid against the thick ridges of Loki’s.

Loki made a noise in the back of his throat, pushing Thor back a bit. “We must go to my rooms,” Loki panted, cheeks flushed purple.

Thor smiled and swam away.

Thor was shivering by the time they made it to Loki’s chambers. With only a towel around him, his skin had become prickled with goose bumps and his cock was soft despite his growing excitement. Loki took notice, waving his hand as soon as they stepped in the bedroom, a fire flaring to life in the hearth. He tugged him towards it, tearing off Thor’s towel and letting his eyes rake over him. He uttered a spell that warmed his skin and began laying possessive touches all over Thor, guiding him on to the fur rug set out before the fireplace and laying him on his back.

Thor hummed at the feeling of the soft fur on his skin, folding his legs up and putting himself on display. Loki groaned, pushing Thor’s knees back farther, spreading him even more open. Thor keened, reaching between his legs to rub his hand over his cock, which was rapidly filling and hardening again, and cupped his testicles. Loki let go of him briefly to tear his robe off, his cock now standing heavy and stiff between his thighs, colored a lovely, deep shade of violet that stood out against the rest of him. Thick, clear fluid drooled from the tip in copious amounts, possibly enough that there might not be a need for any oil, a thought that made Thor let out another needy groan.

"You want it _badly_ , don’t you,” Loki mused with a self-satisfied grin, stroking his generous length. A fat drop of pre-come fell from the tip, landing on the underside of Thor’s cock and making his whole body jerk. He quickly took advantage of it, sliding his flattened hand up and down his cock again to spread it over his skin, his hips rocking of their own accord.

Loki’s smug facade fell, his mouth going slack as he watched.

Thor was going to take advantage of this. “Stand,” he commanded softly as he sat up.

Loki scrambled to get to his feet and, to Thor’s amusement, his knees nearly buckled when Thor merely knelt between them. Thor put on a bit of a show as he examined Loki’s member up close, biting his lip and looking up at Loki like he was made nervous by it. He brought a hand up, hesitating to glance back up at Loki once more before wrapping his fingers around it. He moaned gratefully at the heavy weight of it in his hand, soft skin sliding over hard ridges and bulging veins. It gave a hard twitch, more come spilling from the slit, and Thor was quick to catch it on his tongue. Chasing the source, he wrapped his lips around his teeth and swallowed down the head. He was rewarded with Loki crying out, his hips jerking forward, and another blast of salty spend coating his throat and tongue.

“ _Norns_ ,” Loki gasped, eyes fluttering, “does your father know you’re such a cock hungry little slut.”

Thor scraped him with his teeth for that.

Loki hissed, hips jerking back. “Sorry! … _Touchy bastard_.”

Thor grumbled, closing his eyes and focusing on the feel of the cock in his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue on the head, relishing in the sounds it was drawing from Loki. He took a bit more into his mouth, just to were it really started to get thick, and pulled all the way back, a line of spit connecting the head to his lip. He pressed his face to the base, pressing sloppy kisses all around it before dragging his tongue along the entire length, repeating the motions until the whole thing was wet with Thor’s spit. Loki was trembling by the time he was done, hanging on to the icy mantle for dear life. Thor laughed softly at the sight of him, his seemingly unflappable composure completely wrecked at Thor’s hand. Or mouth, rather.

It was something he was going to be sure to never let Loki live down for all their years.

He opened his mouth wide, descending on his length once again, taking even more of him in. He only managed to just get past the first of broadest ridges, his cockhead prodding the back of his throat and his lips stretched tight. He hummed and swallowed around it, ripping a ragged cry from Loki’s throat. Thor reached down and palmed his own cock, just to ease the distracting throb.

A shaky hand came to rest in his hair while a litany of broken praises fell from Loki’s lips, hips rocking forward in small increments. Thor hummed again, moving his hand from where he had been holding Loki’s cock steady and wrapping it around the back of Loki’s thigh, fingers kneading into the muscle gently. Carefully breathing through his nose, he let Loki fuck into his throat, hot tears springing from his eyes.

Thor forced his head back when Loki’s hips began to lose their rhythm. He laughed quietly at the slurred curses Loki let out, wiping the drool and tears from his face while Loki pulled himself together a bit.

"-You awful, _vile_ little _tease_ -“

Thor laid back on to the fur, spreading his legs wide, arching his back and waited for Loki to finish his little tirade and notice.

Loki’s eyes went huge when they landed on him, his cock twitching.

Thor grinned, swinging his knees a little.

Loki was upon him seconds later, his mouth and fingers greedily tasting and touching Thor’s body. He nipped at his hips and collarbone, kneaded his chest and thighs, all while Thor was writhing beneath him, making needy little noises in the back of his throat and raking his blunt nails over Loki’s back. Loki cursed under his breath, sitting up in his knees and stroking his cock a few times. In his other hand a bottle appeared. Oil, Thor assumed.

"Don’t use too much," Thor panted, grabbing his own thighs expectantly.

Loki growled hungrily, pouring a small amount of oil on to his fingers, wasting no more time in bringing them to his ass. Thor dropped his head to the floor and groaned when he felt two fingers press against him, gasping when Loki applied a little more force and breached him. Thor shut his eyes, focusing on the sensations coursing through his body, resisting the urge to stroke his cock.

Loki pulled his fingers out a few minutes later. Thor’s jaw went slack when he pressed the slick, wet head of his cock to his entrance just a moment after that, moaning obscenely as it slowly slid inside. It seemed like with the ease with which the first few inches slipped in only made Thor shake harder when the shaft became thicker, his eyes opening when Loki braced himself above Thor, his own heady gaze heavy on Thor. Thor let out a broken sob as he pushed the rest of his length into him with one hard thrust, fresh tears filling his eyes at the sudden burn of it. Loki moaned, hips twitching and Thor grabbed the back of his head, pulling him down for a hard kiss, their lips smacking together wetly. Thor shuddered as Loki pulled his hips back, feeling each thick ridge as it left him. Loki shoved back in, teeth bared and hissing, one hand moving to grip Thor’s shoulder while the other cupped the back of his knee and pushed it to his chest. Thor held onto Loki’s waist, each quick, deep thrust shoving the air from his lungs.

Loki pulled out to the tip, impaling Thor with his cock every single time he fucked into him, his nerves singing with constantly building pleasure. Thor’s cries of bliss nearly drowning out the wet slap of their bodies coming together. Loki curled forward, burying his head in the crook of Thor’s neck and biting down hard. Thor nearly screamed, pulling Loki against him to grind his cock frantically onto Loki’s stomach, desperate for release. He came shouting Loki’s name, his whole body quaking, fingers digging bruises into Loki’s back.

Loki carefully pried himself from Thor’s grasp, lightly kissing where he bit Thor before getting on his knees. His hands grabbing on to Thor’s hips before he started thrusting again, eyes closed as he focused solely on his own release, grunting with each short thrust. Thor whined, his body oversensitive now, cock soft and sticky with his come. Loki threw his head back, growling to the ceiling as he came, hips twitching as he filled Thor with an obscene amount of come.

Thor shuddered when Loki finally pulled out of him, his hole clenching around nothing. He reached between his legs, fingers prodding his stretched out, swollen ass, Loki’s come already beginning to seep out of him. He bit his lip and groaned, already imagining how much he was going to be aching tomorrow as he was forced to sit through meeting after meeting.

“Careful there, Thor,” Loki said suddenly, tearing Thor from his reverie, “or I may have to take you again tonight.”

Thor smiled lazily, lifting himself up on to his elbows. “We’re you _really_ expecting this to only last one bout?”

(and then Thor rode his dick until dawn AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER _THE END_ )


	7. Boys Pls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted by thenorsebros: thorki want: an au where the war between asgard and jotunheim never ended and thor and loki meet for the first time as adults on the battlefield. they start a secret relationship but loki ends up getting pregnant, and they have to tell everyone and end the war

Thor held Mjolnir at the ready, scowling deeply at the tall, jagged wall of ice he’d come to investigate. 

"Show yourself," he commanded, voice reverberating from off the walls of the canyon he and his warriors had been traveling in.

"I thought we were past this." Loki stepped from behind the rock, hands held up defensively and a wry smirk on his face. Thor relaxed, his hand falling to his side and walking up to Loki with a growing smile on his face. 

"Must you always rile me up like that? One of these days I might actually toss Mjolnir at you." He wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist, pulling him tight up against him.

Loki hummed, reaching up to weave his fingers through Thor’s hair. “But I _like_  having you all riled up.”

"Clearly," Thor said with a chuckle. 

Loki grinned, his voice dropping lower and becoming breathier. “Well, now that I’ve gotten you all worked up, I should help relax again, shouldn’t I?”

Thor groaned, squeezing his arms around Loki a little tighter. They shuffled behind the rock, Loki snickering along the way.

-

The handle of Mjolnir landed in Thor’s hand with a wet smack. Breathing heavily through clenched teeth he searched for his next target, but was distracted by a figure perched amongst a cluster of ice boulders just outside of the battlefield. Red eyes stared intently in his direction, chin rested on the palm of an elegant hand. Thor looked around quickly, and slipped silently through the fight, leaving bloody footprints on fresh snow in his wake.

"Hiding seems a bit cowardly," Thor said, his throat was raw from yelling and his voice was left scratchy and weak because of it.

Loki slipped down from his spot atop on of boulders, his eyes a bit wide as he took in Thor’s blood covered face and clothing. “Not hiding, I’m admiring.”

Loki was nearly breathless, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Thor was left speechless.

"I have only ever seen you fighting when I was on the battlefield as well and… You are  _truly_  magnificent.”

Thor raised an eyebrow. “You  _enjoy_  watching me slay your people?”

"I’d enjoy watching you slay  _anyone_. I think I could watch you cut down my very own brothers and feel as aroused as I do right this moment.”

Mjolnir dropped with a thunk from Thor’s hand. Loki surged up, grasping the blood soaked collar of Thor’s armor and wrapping his legs around Thor’s hips, his breath shaky against Thor’s lips.

Loki’s shouts and cries were drowned out by the sounds of the battle going on just beside them.

-

Thor perked up when he heard a quiet whistle from behind him. He quickly took leave of his fellow warriors and barely resisted running to his tent. Loki was already inside when he finally stepped inside, divested of his minimal clothing and stretched out tantalizingly across Thor’s bed of furs. They smiled at each other in the darkness as Thor tore off his own clothing and joined Loki in his bed. They both let out appreciative sighs as Thor settled between Loki’s legs, Loki’s hands caressing Thor’s shoulders and chest.

"Miss me?" Loki asked softly.

“ _Unbearably_ ,” Thor replied just as softly, mindful of the warriors walking about just outside.

Loki’s smile grew a little bigger, his hands moving to cup Thor’s cheeks and pull him down for a kiss.

-

Loki yanked Thor back behind a rock with him, cloaking them in magic just to make sure they could not be seen. The shock on Thor’s face quickly turned into a smile, his hands automatically going to Loki’s waist. Loki was quick to bat them away.

"We need to talk."

Thor’s smile turned to a frown his brow scrunching in concern. “Is something wrong?”

"Yes." Loki took a deep breath. "I think I might be pregnant."

Thor’s eyebrows shot up his forehead and his eyes went comically wide. “What?”

"Pregnant, Thor."

"Are - are you sure?"

Loki sighed quietly. “There might be a chance that I’m not, but…”

Thor let out a shuddering breath and nodded. 

"What should we do?"

Loki shrugged a shoulder. “I have no idea.”

-

"What’s so urgent that you had to leave your men behind to speak with me?" Odin looked down at Thor from his throne, impatience clear in his voice.

Thor wrung his hands together and raised his chin up as he spoke. “I can no longer fight this war, father.”

"And why is that?"

"I feel…  _conflicted_  about killing any more Jotunns.”

Odin blinked slowly. “And why is  _that?_ " His voice calm and terrifyingly even.

"I have fallen for one of them. Prince Loki, actually." The rest of the people in the room went dead silent.

“ _What_.”

"And he is now carrying my child."

Odin stared at him for a moment, his mouth hanging open. He let out a barely audible sigh, covering his face with his hand. “ _What_ ,” he repeated in a whisper to himself.

-

Loki marched into the war room, his father and various other noblemen hunched over a map and planning their next move.

"Father-"

"Ah, Loki," he said without looking up from the map, "good thing you are here. I have a task for you-"

"I cannot go."

Laufey and the other looked up at him, confusing clear on all their faces. “What? You have to go.”

"There is a slight problem."

Laufey’s eyebrow rose up slightly. “And that would be?”

"I’m pregnant."

Laufey stood at his full height. “What!?”

"And I’m in love with the prince of Asgard."

Laufey’s jaw dropped, arms hanging limply at his sides.

Loki walked backwards towards the doors. “Well, now that we’ve got  _all that_  out in the open, I should be going back to the pail I was vomiting into.”

-

Loki pulled Thor behind one of the pillars, both of them feeling giddy and laughing softly as they kissed, the wedding celebration going on in full swing just feet away.

Thor pulled back. “What are we doing? We don’t have to sneak around anymore.” 

Loki hummed, draping his arms around Thor’s shoulders. “But it’s still so much fun, don’t you think?”


	8. A Bit of a Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mpreg and fluff.

Loki frantically swatted away the image floating above him, the shimmering particles dispersing and disappearing while Eir stood beside the table, the slight rise in her eyebrows the only outward sign of shock.

“ _Well_ , Loki,” she started softly. Loki bolted up from the table, ignoring her calling to him and marching out of the healing chambers without a word.

He felt more sick than he had before going to the healers, pulling the hand he automatically placed on his turning stomach away as though it had caught fire. He walked without thought of where he went, his mind solely focused on trying to figure out when and _how_ this had happened. He had taken every precaution, used every power at his disposal to ensure that this would _not happen_. 

His hands curled into fists as he stopped before the doors to Thor’s chambers. He walked in and began pacing the length of the room. Thor would be back form his month long hunt anytime now. He would just tell Thor as soon as he walked through the door. Get it over with quick and easy and deal with whatever Thor’s reaction was. 

He paced for a short while longer, his mind on overdrive thinking of how Thor might react and how _bad_ this was, before the door swung open and Thor stepped inside. His smile was absurdly large as his eyes landed on Loki, and Loki himself seemed to freeze in place. He was tanner than he left, especially across his nose and cheeks, his clothing smudged with dirt and his hair a tangled mess. 

Before Loki could even get Thor’s name to pass his lips Thor had dropped his bag to the floor and marched up to him, sweeping Loki into a passionate kiss and a tight embrace. The tension from Loki’s body seemed to slide out of him, leaving him almost limp in Thor’s arms. He moaned into Thor’s mouth.

Oh, how he had _missed_ this.

Thor finally pulled back, big smile still plastered on his face as held Loki close. “I have missed you, brother.”

Loki smiled, hands reaching up to caress Thor’s scruffy cheeks. “Have you even bathed the entire time you were gone?”

The smirk on Thor’s face was answer enough. “I bathed when it was necessary.”

Loki made a face. “ _Blech,_ " He let Thor pull him into another kiss anyways.

Thor picked him up and carried him to the bed, Loki’s news seeming to leave his mind for the time being as Thor tossed him on to it.

They laid in bed watching the clouds float across the late afternoon sky, both too exhausted and sated to move much.

"I think I’d like to take a bath now."

Loki scoffed, “ _now_ you do, after you rub your _stench_ all over me.”

Thor chuckled and nuzzled Loki’s cheek. “I would enjoy company.”

"I can call in a maid…"

“ _Loki,_ " Thor said affectionately.

He huffed, “oh _fine_. But you must fill the bath.”

Thor gave him another kiss on the cheek and hopped up, striding confidently towards the bathroom as Loki watched. His stomach sank as he remembered. He listened to the water run for a few minutes, chewing mindlessly on a nail as he stared at the ceiling. The water stopped and he pushed himself off the bed, feeling heavy and strange. Thor was already sliding into the fragrant, steaming water, sighing contentedly when he was settled in the large tub. Loki stood there, staring, until Thor lifted a hand from the water and beckoned him in. He climbed in slowly, sitting between Thor’s legs and sighing as he relaxed against his chest.

They sat there for a while before Loki forced himself away, sitting on the opposite side of the tub. Thor gave him a hurt look.

"Wash your hair. It’s horrendous," Loki said sternly. "I can’t even believe I let you _touch me_ with that bird’s nest on your head.”

Thor slipped under the water with a smile, resurfacing with his hair plastered flat to his face and head. Loki watched as he lathered up soap between his palms and scrubbed his head vigorously. 

"How was the trip?"

Thor dunked his head under the water again before answering. He grinned and pushed the hair from his face and started talking excitedly about all that had happened and how many creatures he’d slain. Loki couldn’t help but smile as he talked, Thor’s happiness seemed a bit contagious. Their legs tangled under the water, and Thor’s foot began rubbing against the side of Loki’s thigh, moving faster with more exciting stories.

Thor sighed as he finished his final story, leaning his head back and smiling softly at Loki. “I missed you terribly, though.”

"Did you?"

Thor nodded. “They were lucky there were many beasts to kill, or else I might’ve become wretchedly homesick.”

Loki shook his head, but smiled even wider than before.

Thor tapped his fingers over the surface of the water. “What were you up to while I was away?”

Loki’s stomach flipped. He shrugged. “Not much.”

"Did you miss me?" Thor asked expectantly.

Loki scoffed, “my big, smelly boar of brother who likes to rub his dirty paws all over me? _No_ , not at all.”

Thor laughed, the deep rumble vibrating through Loki’s chest. There was a few minutes of comfortable silence after that, and Loki did his best to gather courage.

He cleared his throat and sat up a bit. “Thor, what are you thoughts on children?”

Thor laughed again, softly. “I like them. Why do you ask?”

"But what are your thoughts on _having_ children?”

Thor sat up and gave Loki a slightly bewildered look. “I cannot say I have thought much about it. Why?”

Loki bit his lip and stared off for a few moments, his attention pulled back when Thor gently squeezed his foot. “Loki?”

"I’m pregnant, Thor."

Thor stared, blinking slowly and mouth hanging open.

Loki continued, “I found out just before you came back. I had been feeling ill for the past couple weeks and nothing I tried could rid me of it, so I went to the healers and…” He bit on his lip as Thor continued to stare at him.

"I don’t know how this could’ve happened, I’ve done _everything_ I could to ensure it wouldn’t.”

Loki huffed in annoyance as Thor continued to stare at him in silence, punching the wall the tub. “Dammit! will you say _something!?_ ”

Thor seemed to finally shake himself, letting out a breathless laugh. “ _This is wonderful_.”

"No it _isn’t!_  No one even knows about _this_ ,” he said, gesturing to the two of them. “ _Or_ that I can have children. How are we going to explain that we are having a child to anyone?”

Thor pulled Loki into his lap, a dopey smile on his face as he answered. “We will just have to do our best. They will accept it.”

"You think too highly of your people," Loki said flatly.

"I am not thinking of our people at all right now," he replied softly, his hand sliding down Loki’s chest and stopping just below his belly button.

Loki sighed, resting his forehead against Thor’s. “I don’t know what to do with you…”

Thor smiled up at him. “Celebrate with me.”


	9. ThorLoki Week Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Canon, AKA: Old man fluff.

Thor’s stare is unfocused on the fireplace as he reminisces. Loki sits by an open window, silently reading some thick tome. Everything is quiet save for the distant sound of early fall wind blowing through the trees and the occasional crackle from the fire.

It’s _blissful_.

He’s old enough now that his joints ache, and he tires out much more easily, they both do, but Thor can’t think of time where’s he been more content with life. Childhood, maybe, but this still seems better. Thor’s taken out of his thoughts when Loki let’s out a sigh. His book is open in his lap, but his head is resting against the windowsill so the cool breeze can blow against his face. There’s a small, soft smile on his face.

"Come over here," Thor says quietly, hating to disturb the peace, but wanting his brother in his arms.

"All these years and I still can’t get a damn ‘ _please_ ' out of you,” Loki says as he marks his page and shuts the book.

“ _Please_ , dear,” Thor adds cheekily.

Loki saunters over slowly, tossing the book into the chair beside Thor’s, knowing that he won’t settle for just having Loki near him. They both sigh as Loki lowers himself into Thor’s lap, his head coming to rest on Thor’s shoulder while Thor hugs an arm around his waist, the other lays across his thighs. They’re quiet again, soaking in the warmth of each other and from the fire before them.

Thor’s hand slides up his brother’s back, up to his neck and combs through silver-streaked black hair. Loki hums and nuzzles Thor’s neck.

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

Loki hums again before responding. “Possibly. What do you have in mind?”

Thor shrugs. “I thought we might go on a hike.”

Loki huffs, pretending to mull it over. “I have a full day of lazing about and being pampered, but I think I might be able to squeeze an hour in for you. What’s the weather supposed to be like.”

Thor laughs softly and shakes his head. “Lovely, but there’s always a chance for rain.”

"Of course there is," he sighs, "I guess I’ll just have to wear my rain boots then."

"So it’s a date?"

"A _date?_ Goodness, Thor, we’ve been screwing for centuries, I think we’re well past the dating stage.”

"That we are."

There’s a beat of silence before Loki speaks again. “You’re going to ask for my hand again aren’t you.”

Thor tries, and fails, to not smile. “It’s been a few months since the last time, I’ve got to see if you’ve changed your mind.”

Loki rolls his eyes and lifts his head. He gives Thor a look filled with a sort of fond annoyance. “Will you _ever_ stop asking?”

Thor smiled, taking Loki’s hand and kissing his knuckles softly. “Not until you say yes, or I finally croak.”

The corner of Loki’s mouth curls up, his fingers curling around Thor’s hand. “I can make the second one happen, you know.”

Now Thor rolled his eyes. “You can’t and you know it.”

Loki fails to stifle his smile. “You don’t leave me many options.”

Thor looks hopefully at Loki. “Will you finally marry me, then?”

Loki sighs dramatically and flops back onto Thor’s shoulder. “Fine.”

Thor can hardly contain the happiness that charges through him. He squeezes Loki tightly and nuzzles his face into Loki’s neck. Loki snickers into his ear and Thor can feel the slightest tremble in his brother’s body.

"You’ve just made me the happiest creature in the nine realms."

Loki let’s out a watery laugh. “I’ll make you regret it.”

"You can’t," Thor says defiantly.

"I’ll try." He sniffs quietly and Thor feels wetness on his neck.

Thor gives Loki another squeeze and they settle in another comfortable silence, both relishing in their happiness.

Loki sits up suddenly, almost all traces of his tears gone from his eyes and and places his hands on Thor’s chest.

"I want a big wedding. The _biggest_. We’ve been waiting a long time for this after all.”


	10. Brothers In Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for ThorLoki Week Day 3. Loki and Thor fightin' giants.

Loki strut through the dense forest, there was practically a bounce in his step. Thor trudged on about ten paces behind him, packed to the gills with their supplies and sweat making locks of hair cling to his neck and face.

Loki smirked when he glanced behind himself. He hopped over a rotting log in their path and shouted, “come on, brother, look alive!”

Thor grumbled.

Loki spun around, keeping his pace as he walked backwards. “Aw, I thought you liked adventuring.”

Thor sent him a sweaty glare. “This is not an adventure, this is me being a pack mule while you shop for herbs for your spellwork.”

"I wouldn’t trust just any pack mule to carry my things. You’re- Ow!" Loki’s foot caught on a half-buried rock, making him fall on to his ass.

Thor’s glare turned into a grin. “There’s a rock there, brother.”

Loki blushed furiously and picked himself off the ground, dusting the dirt off himself as he stomped behind Thor.

 

Even Loki’s steps had begun to drag as the sun fell to the horizon, the thick orange beams barely managing to seep through the dense foliage. He hadn’t realized Thor had stopped until he glanced to his side and there was no one there. He walked back to a small clearing where Thor had set his bags down and had begun setting up camp.

"What are you doing? We must keep going."

Thor grunted as crouched down. “I don’t know about you, but I cannot take another step.”

Loki sighed in annoyance. “It’s dangerous here, if we walk for a little longer we’ll be much better off.”

Thor stopped putting the tent together to look up at Loki, smirking up at him. “You sound afraid, brother.”

Loki put his hands on his hips and sighed again. “I’d rather not get eaten in my sleep.”

Thor stood and turned, smiling sharply at Loki. “I’m starting to like this adventure now.”

There was a loud crack in the woods surrounding them. Loki fanned the flames of their fire with a bit of magic, brightening the clearing. It didn’t light much of the woods, though. Small cracks and pops came from the rabbit being roasted on the flames. Loki had thought it’d be a better idea to just eat from the provisions he’d brought along, but, _apparently_ , Thor couldn’t go without meat for a single meal. He’d gone off and hunted down a little rabbit. Loki silently wished he could’ve seen the giant, lumbering oaf chase down his agile prey, because he was sure Thor took a few falls before he finally caught it.  

Loki sighed as Thor pulled it out of the fire and bit into it noisily. Thor yelped as the meat burned his mouth, spitting the bite out and guzzling some lukewarm water from their canteen. Thor glanced over to Loki, who was managing to hold back his laughter quite well.

"Shut up."

Loki smiled. “I wasn’t saying anything.”

"You were thinking it."

"Ah, so you can read minds now?"

“ _Shut up_.”

Loki snickered and said nothing more. Neither of them did for a long while. They sat in front of the fire, listening to the sounds of the forest around them. 

And then the forest went silent.

A branched cracked loudly just after that.

The brothers shot to their feet, both of them wide eyed and primed for a fight. 

"My daggers are in the tent."

"Get them, quick."

Loki nearly dived into the tent, while Thor pulled his ax from his bag he had next to him. Another branch snapped as Loki stepped out of the tent. Thor snarled in the direction from where it came.

"Come out and fight, cowards!"

They could hear steps coming from all around them, the mean faces of their unexpected guests lighting up as they stepped out of the inky black forest.

"You just _had_ to have meat didn’t you-“

"Can you please yell at me later-"

"If we had gone a little farther, like I said we should, we’d-"

"Shut _up_ , Loki!”

Loki clenched his jaw, his grip on his daggers tightening.

"We don’t take kindly to trespassers around here," one of the giants started, jabbing a bulky arm into the giant beside him and laughing, "even if they are just a couple’a boys."

Thor opened his mouth to spit something back at the giant, but Loki’s sharp elbow on his ribs stopped him. He could practically here Loki telling him to keep his mouth shut as he shot Thor a look and stepped forward.

Loki slipped his knives into his belt, cowering a bit in front of the giant. “We’re very sorry about trespassing. You see, me and my brother here have been travelling all day and, well, you see, his feet can be a bit… _delicate_ -“ Thor rumbled behind him, while some of the giants let out little chuckles. Loki felt a bit of relief, his shoulder’s relaxing. “And we just needed a place to rest. So, perhaps, you cold just allow us to stay, just for the night? We’ll be gone by sunrise, I assure you.”

The giant seemed to be mulling it over while the others(and Thor) grumbled. He turned back to his brother, making sure he wasn’t about to say anything that might get them killed. Thor just gave him an annoyed look. 

Any hope he had that they might come out of this without a fight left him when he turned back and he had the dirtied blade of a sword pressed to his throat.

"I’d rather have you out now, actually."

Thor was a blur as he jumped to Loki’s defense, his ax sinking into the forearm of the leading giant and spraying Loki with it’s sticky, thick blood. He stood there in shock for a moment, looking down at the severed hand at his feet, sword still clutched tightly in his fist. Thor shook him out of it.

"Look alive!"

Loki pulled his daggers from his belt and wished vaguely that he had brought something a little bigger.

The arrow nicked his arm as he slit another giant’s throat. He jumped off his back as he fell and squinted up into the trees in attempt to see where the shooter was, but it was to dark to see. He dodged another arrow and it sunk into the ground between Thor’s feet. He looked up into the trees and back to Loki.

"They have someone up there."

"I noticed. Can you spot them?"

Loki looked back up and shook his head. “It’s too dark.”

Before Loki could even think of anything they could do, Thor had him by the back of his tunic.

"Ready, brother?"

“ _No!_ ”

Thor threw him up into the trees. Loki managed to sink his daggers into the trunk of a tree and catch himself. He stared at the bark and breathed heavily. Then, he heard bowstring being pulled tight beside him.

"Damn you, Thor," he grunted as he pulled one of his daggers from the tree.

Thor was under one of the giant’s rough skinned feet, his lungs straining to get air as his chest was slowly crushed by their great weight. The giant lowered his blade to Thor’s throat with a sadistic smile. There was a thump behind them and seconds later a bloody arrowhead poked through the giant’s chest.

The giant looked down at himself, then back to Thor. He grinned as another arrow stabbed through his chest. Grinned even bigger when Loki hopped onto the giant’s back to slit his throat and end him once and for all. The giant fell and Loki was quick to pull Thor up to his feet. 

"You make quite the marksmen, brother."

Loki rolled his eyes, but Thor could still see a flash of a pride-filled smile. “Compliment me all you want when we’re not in immediate danger of dying.”

It was nearly sunrise by the time they finished off the last of the giants. Their tent was in tatters, most of their bags had been strewn about during the fighting, leaving their supplies mostly destroyed and covered in gore. They sat down in front of the dying fire, exhausted and caked with blood and dirt.

Loki looked over to Thor and scoffed. “I would punch that stupid grin off your face if I could lift my arm right now.”

Thor laughed and clapped Loki’s back, strings of coagulating blood connecting them as he pulled his hand away. “Don’t be so sour brother, I thought tonight was the most fun we’ve had in a long time.”

"I’m going to vomit on whatever’s left of your things."


	11. Frigga Don't Mess Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by an eHarmony commercial. (Yes, really.)

“ _You’re mother is planning something. I thought I should warn you._ ”

Thor raised an eyebrow. “Hello to you too, father.”

“ _Don’t tell her I called._ ”

The call cut off and Thor was left there, staring at the screen of his phone in confusion until it dimmed. He brushed off his father’s dramatics and went about his day.

-

“Oh my _god_ ,” Jane giggled beside him, covering her broad grin with a small hand.

Thor’s mouth hung open in shock as he looked up at… himself. His face and phone number were plastered on a billboard.

Well, his father’s call made sense now.

He noticed from the corner of his eyes a couple of pretty young ladies looking his way, then at the billboard, looking equal parts intrigued and put off. He grumbled and yanked his phone from his pocket, pacing on the sidewalk as he listened to his mother’s phone ring. Jane stood a few feet away, trying and failing to stifle her laughter.

“Oh, hello darling. You’re calling earlier than usual.”

Thor growled at the casual tone of her voice, like she hadn’t plastered his face on a goddamn billboard to get him a date. “What the hell are you doing, mom.”

“ _Language_ ,” she chided. Thor grumbled an apology despite his entirely legitimate anger.

“Seriously, mom? _Seriously_.”

She let out an infernal little laugh, and Thor was sure if she could, she’d be patting him on the head right now. “You were telling me the other day that you were having trouble finding a date for your cousin’s wedding so I thought I’d help.”

Thor wanted to rip his hair out. “I was lying! It was a _big, fat lie!_ I just trying to get you off my back, I didn’t want my face and phone number blown up in the middle of the goddamn city!”

Their was a brief pause, and then came back his mother’s soft, oh-so-innocent voice. “Oh, well, my mistake then.”

Thor snarled and hung up, just barely resisting the urge to chuck it at the brick wall beside him.

“I bet you’re _really_ regretting not marrying me when you had the chance.”

-

Clint snatched the phone from Loki’s hand with surprising ease. He managed to evade him long enough to put the number in his phone, the one he memorized on the way to work. He smiled and spun on his heel, stopping in his tracks and letting Loki finally catch up to him, eyes narrowed and expression livid.

“I should fire you,” Loki hissed, snatching his phone from Clint to check it.

“You won’t,” He replied confidently, ducking under a sharp elbow. “You haven’t fired me for all the other shit I’ve done.”

“What the fuck did you do to my phone?” Loki asked, fingers moving frantically over the screen.

“Nothing horrible. Don’t worry, boss.”

-

Loki narrowed his eyes on the number. It had to be what Clint had done when he stole his phone.

Phone sex line? That seemed uninspired.

Loki’s thumb hovered for another moment before pressing down. Fuck it.

“ _Look, my mom put up the billboards. I am not actually looking to date anyone right now, but I’m sure you’re lovely._ ”

“Who the hell are you?”

There was a beat of silence “ _You called **me**. Who are you._ ”

Loki pulled his phone from his ear and looked at the screen like it might somehow have some answers. “One of my employees put this number on my phone.”

“ _Oh,_ ” came from the deep voice on the other end, sounding a little surprised. Loki heard shuffling in the background.

“What was that about billboards and your mother?”

“ _Ah, well.._.”

-

Thor was not going to tell his mother that her plan _might_ have _somewhat_ worked. Not yet, at least.

His foot bounced under the table, his hands wrapped around a hot cup of coffee. His heart nearly stopped when a tall man with black hair walked through the doors. That was Loki, it had to be. Thor’s heart was pounding in his ears as he watched him at the counter, ordering a coffee of his own, black blazer stretched tight over his shoulders.

His eyes zeroed in on Thor as soon as he turned, cup in hand. Thor shot out of his seat before thinking better of it.

Shit. He was sweating and shaking.

Loki walked over, his eyes never leaving Thor. And they just stood their. Staring. Standing.

Then, they both laughed and sat down.

Loki’s kiss tasted like coffee and caramel syrup and Thor was hooked instantly.

It was with only a little annoyance that he called his mother to thank her. And to get the damn billboards taken down.


	12. Mew Mew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorki and cats. My favorite things.

Thor sighed as he looked down at his cat, Lady, her fluffy, tan fur no longer hiding the distinct bulge that wasn’t from Thor giving her too many treats.

“I knew I should’ve gotten you fixed sooner. Or not let you get out.”

Lady made sound like a chirp, stretching her body out on the floor in a long curve, big blue eyes blinking at him slowly.

“ _Crap_.” He crouched down, petting her flank and smoothing down her fur before scratching under her jaw, making her purr loud enough to fill the otherwise quiet room.

Lady had been staring out the glass door for hours, ignoring any of Thor’s attempts to call her to him with a steady determination. He let her be, deciding that pregnant cats are probably as moody as pregnant women and went back to watching tv.

Until he saw a flash of black in the corner of his eye. Lady perked up too, balancing on her hind legs and pressing her front paws to the glass. Slinking out from from the bush that lined Thor’s little porch came a black cat, with short fur that shined with each step and a deep green collar with a bell, bright green eyes focused on Lady. Lady chirped loudly, the other cat responding, the sound silenced by the glass between them. Thor stood from the couch and walked slowly towards the door, leaning casually against the doorjamb.

“Well, well, well,” Thor said aloud with a chuckle, “this your boyfriend here?”

The other cat looked up at him then, his narrowing in a way that made him looked annoyed yet vaguely disinterested.

Thor followed him the third time the cat came for a visit, figuring his owner might live in the same apartment complex. Not that the cat liked it that much, dodging into the bushes and looking back at Thor suspiciously until he went scratching at one of the doors. A few seconds later it opened, an angular face peeking out from the open door.

“ _You’ve_ been out for a while, Onyx. Partying, are we?”

Thor cleared his throat and stepped forward, startling the other man. “Hi.”

The other man raised a brow at him inquisitively, hiding himself behind the door. “Hello?”

May as well cut to the chase. “Is your cat fixed?”

“What?”

“Uh, well, _your_ cat has been coming around to stare longingly at _my_ cat and she’s kind of pregnant. So, I was thinking he might be… you know.”

The other man looked down at his cat, who blinked slowly at him. “That’s it, you’re getting fixed.” The cat meowed unhappily and ran farther into the apartment.

Thor moved closer and the other man opened the door wider, leaning against it as he looked over Thor. “I’m not looking for _kitten support_ or anything, I was just curious since they seem really smitten with each other. Lady has been spending all her time staring out the window and waiting for him to come around.”

“Lady?”

“My cat,” Thor said with a smile, “and I’m Thor.”

“Loki,” he replied, “and Onyx is the one who can’t keep it in his pants, figuratively.”

“Well,” Thor said as the silence began to drag, “you have a very nice looking cat.”

Loki’s mouth quirked into a smirk. “And what does Lady look like?”

“Kinda small, really fluffy tan fur. I live over on the other side of the building if you’d like to see her.”

“You’re inviting me over to see your _cat?_ ”

Thor shrugged. “Your cat comes over all the time. Why not you too?”

Loki laughed softly, shaking his head as he smiled and stepped out the door, shutting it quietly behind him. “Might as well see if Onyx has good taste or not.”

“ _Hey_ , Lady is beautiful. Onyx is _lucky_ to have her.”

“ _Sure_.”

Thor huffed, silence descending between them again. He felt himself smiling, and feeling a bit bold.

“I’m actually curious about whether his _owner_ has good taste.”


	13. Glowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR- Thor: loki, i can see pregnant people. and ur one of them.
> 
> Loki: lol
> 
> Thor: no, seriously, we’re gonna have to have a really weird talk with mom and dad soonish.
> 
> Loki: … what.

It was so faint that Thor had almost missed it in the bright morning light pouring through his windows, but as soon as Loki had moved into a shaded corner of the room to fetch his rumpled tunic and hastily pull it over his head he saw it clearly. Loki was surrounded in a soft golden haze. It was something Thor had seen it quite often in his life, varying degrees of brightness surrounding women, usually.

Thor tumbled out of his bed with the shock of it, staring wide-eyed at his brother as he tried his best to sort his disheveled hair and clothing.

“I shouldn’t have let you convince me to stay for so long,” he huffed, raking his fingers through tangled black hair almost violently. “I’ll be late for my meeting with the ambassadors from Alfheim now.” Loki turned back to Thor, a hint of a smirk on his red, swollen lips and a teasing tone to his words. “Damn that sinful mouth of yours.”

Loki quirked a brow at him when Thor did nothing but gaped at him. “Are you feeling well, brother?”

Thor did his best to shake his shock aside, forcing out a soft laugh. “You just… look especially lovely in this light.”

Loki rolled his eyes and walked over to Thor, pulling him in for a quick peck on the lips. “Pretty words will not keep me in bed any longer. I have duties and _so do you_ , so get to it,” he ordered, punctuating the command with a short, sharp slap to Thor’s bare ass.

“Yes, _dear_ ,” Thor teased back, earning him a laugh and one more smack on the ass before Loki turned on his heel and strutted out of the room, Thor’s eyes glued to the faint, shimmering glow he didn’t realize was surrounding him.

Thor sunk back down to his bed when the door clicked shut, his heart pounding like a drum in his head and breath kicked from his lungs as he reeled from the shock of the sight.

They’d always been so careful.

He went over the events of the night before in his mind, again and again and _again_. Nothing _seemed_ to have gone differently. Thor hissed quietly and clenched his hands when he realized they were trembling. He walked to his bathroom distractedly, following the motions of washing himself without really thinking about what he was doing.

He needed to tell Loki right away. He _needed_ to know.

He then thought of the women he’d seen on occasion, surrounded by the same faint glow and then the next time Thor saw them, they had lost it.

He growled and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes hard.

He needed to talk to _someone_ about this, the problem being that his mother was the only one who knew of Thor’s little gift. But it wasn’t like he could exactly go to _her_ for advice on _this._

Still dripping wet, he marched back into his room, tearing through his closet to find an outfit suitable for the day.

He’d just wait. Maybe it’d just. Sort _itself_ out. Thor had seen it happen often enough.

And, _if not_ -

He’d deal with that when the time came.

Thor’s heart thudded to a stop when Loki slipped in to the seat across from him at dinner.

Loki was glowing. Truly _glowing_. It was almost impossible to believe that no one else could see it, for how he was managing to outshine the torches in the dining hall. Loki shot him a quick smile when he noticed Thor’s stare before quickly falling into conversation with their mother. Thor only managed to tear his gaze away when their father cleared his throat, the eyebrow above his good eye raised inquisitively at him.

They all chatted pleasantly over dinner, and Thor managed to only glance at Loki every so often, and only tripped over his words twice. He still left as soon as he could, though. His heart stuttering in his chest when he heard Loki take his leave too.

They fell into step side by side, the silence between them soothing as they walked into the hallway.

Loki glanced behind them before speaking. “What was all _that_ about, brother?”

Thor shrugged, deciding to try to play dumb. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “You mean to tell me you kept staring at me on _accident?_ ”

Thor stammered, “You- You just look especially radiant tonight.” Thor held back a wince at his own wording.

Loki let out a snort of laughter at him. “You already have me in your bed almost every night, Thor. No need to lay it on so thick with the flattery.” Loki stepped in front of Thor, stopping him and leaving him unable to ignore the soft wisps of gold curling out from him. “It doesn’t hurt, though.”

Thor swallowed hard as he brought his hand up to Loki’s shoulder, his hand sinking through the glow. It felt like a thick, warm mist, weaving through his fingers and licking his palm. It felt alive. A surge of joy mingled with the anxiety and fear that had been gripping him since the morning. It hit him so hard that he started to shake again.

He _had_ to tell Loki.

“Thor?” Loki squeezed his wrist, bringing his attention back, both dark eyebrows raised at him. “ _Thor._ ”

Thor could only manage to respond with a mad laugh. Taking Loki’s face in both trembling hands and pulled him into a deep kiss, feeling the mist against his face and neck and fill him with even more terrified joy.

Loki grunted as he shoved Thor back, looking at him like he’d gone completely insane. Which was understandable, Thor guessed.

“ _What_ has gotten into you tonight?”

Thor bit his cheek. _I’m not the one with something in them_.

“I will tell you in my chambers,” Thor answered breathlessly, grabbing Loki’s hand and kissing his knuckles before dragging him down the hall.

They were breathless by the time they made it inside Thor’s small sitting room. Loki sighed in annoyance, shoving his hair from his face and walking towards the cabinet where Thor liked to keep his nicer bottles of wine and liquor.

“I think I need a cup of wine if you’re going to be like this.”

“ _NO!_ ” Thor bolted in front of him, crashing noisily into the cabinet, holding his hand up to keep him back. “I must speak with you first.”

Loki sighed again, crossing his arms over his chest and giving Thor an annoyed look. “Well, spit it out then. You’re getting on my last nerve already.”

Thor took a deep breath, standing straight, tugging his tunic back into place and licking his dry lips. He stared at Loki, an unknowing beacon of warm light in the dimly lit room, and found himself without any words. He opened and shut his mouth a few times. Loki cocked his head at him.

“I wish you could see yourself like this,” Thor finally said after minutes of silence.

Loki groaned and turned to leave. “I don’t have time for this-”

“ _Wait_ ,” Thor pleaded, cutting Loki off again, “I really do have something I have to tell you. It’s just… difficult.”

Loki blinked at him, huffing and turning back. He walked to one of the plush couches surrounding the unlit fire pit, lighting it with a snap of his fingers, and flopping down onto it. Thor was quick to follow, sinking to his knees before him and placing his hands on Loki’s thighs, his fingers kneading them gently. Loki watched Thor try to collect himself with a bored expression.

“There is something I can do that I have never told you about before.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed slightly, obviously waiting for him to continue.

Thor looked down at his hands, under the mist that encompassed Loki, and took a deep breath before looking back up to his face. “I can see when someone is pregnant, well before even they know they are.”

Loki let out a snort of laughter and shook his head. “That’s all? _That_ is what has had you acting so strangely?”

“Not that, exactly.”

“Then for fuck’s sake, _what is it!?_ ” Loki snapped.

“You’re pregnant.”

Any traces of amusement left on Loki’s face vanished with that, his expression blank save for the widening of his eyes that gave his fear away. “This isn’t a funny joke, Thor.”

Thor gave Loki’s thighs a gentle squeeze. “It’s a good thing I’m not joking, then.”

“You’re wrong. However you determine it is off,” Loki said shakily, brushing Thor’s hands away and practically jumping from the couch.

“I see a glow,” Thor said as he stood slowly, watching as Loki began pacing, his eyes searching the room frantically. Loki stilled, his eyes rimmed with tears already. Thor stepped closer, reaching out when he was close enough and wrapping his hand around the back of Loki’s neck, smiling because he couldn’t stop himself from doing so. “I almost missed it this morning, it was _so_ faint… But _now_. Now you’re practically lighting the room.”

“You’re serious,” Loki whispered, his eyes now searching Thor’s face.

Thor nodded, despite that it didn’t seem like Loki was asking a question.

“And you’re happy about this?”

Thor let out a shaky laugh. “I’m a lot of things right now… What about you?”

Loki shook his head a little. “I-I don’t know.”

Thor just nodded in reply, pushing the hair from Loki’s face as his eyes looked off into the distance.

“Loki,” he said gently. His gaze shifted back to Thor.

“You know I will be at your side for whatever happens, right? You will not be alone in this.”

Loki sniffed, his lips curving into a weak, watery smile as he grasped Thor’s arms. “I know. You’re far too noble for anything else.”

“It’s not because it’s the noble thing to do, brother,” he said seriously, his hand cupping Loki’s jaw, “it’s because I love you, and this… _this_ is just as much mine as it yours and we will share the consequences.”

Tears rolled down Loki’s cheeks when he shut his eyes, giving a few short nods of his head. “I know.”

Thor pulled Loki into a tight hug, tucking his face against his neck. Loki’s shoulders began to shake, and Thor ran his hands up and down his back in attempt to soothe him, the golden mist glowing bright and steady above his hand.


	14. Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just smut.

Loki has two spots of pink on his cheeks. One of his eyebrows tilts a little higher than the other above his tightly shut eyes, making him look sort of worried. He’s bitten his bottom lip red and Thor takes a moment to kiss him, deep and hard, until Loki is whining pathetically into his mouth. He pulls away and begins to add a new splotch of pink to Loki’s gorgeous, pale neck, working his lips and teeth over the delicate skin _just enough_ to tease.

“Thor,” Loki whines, pushing himself closer, asking for more without actually saying it.

Thor smiles and dips his head lower, to perky, _pink_ nipples that he’s been ignoring for _far_ too long. He takes one of the stiff little nubs between his his teeth, pinches and rolls it ever so carefully, sending poor Loki into a fit of whimpering, writhing in Thor’s clothed lap and desperately fucking into Thor’s too-loosely wrapped fist. He wrenches his arms against the rope Thor used to tie his wrists, and Thor thinks of how red Loki’s wrists will be when he unties them, the indentations cutting deep into Loki’s porcelain skin. He moans at the thought, wrapping his lips around Loki’s entire nipple and sucking, relishing in the startled, gaspcry Loki lets out.

He moves to the other nipple, wanting them to match, and Loki moves even more frantically against him.

Thor sits back when he’s done, admiring his handiwork with a lazy grin. Loki continues to shift around in his lap as he does, glaring weakly as his hard, heavy cock bobs between his thighs, the slick, _red_ head drooling out pre-come constantly. Thor licks his lips and lets out a pleased hum.

Loki slides his knees closer together, squeezing his thighs tightly around Thor’s hips. The rough fibers of the rug they’re on rustle loudly as he does so and Thor thinks, _those will be red too when we’re done_. He imagines Loki spread out before him, fucked out and lazy, his hole all puffy and _red_ and so thoroughly _used_ looking. He groans loudly and adjusts his cock in his trousers, which makes Loki whimper his name again, hips thrusting up as his cock jumps and throbs, almost like _it’s_ pleading for Thor’s attention too.

Thor gives in, a little, wrapping his fist around the weeping head and letting Loki thrust up into it, albeit shallowly. Loki lets out a frustrated growl after a couple minutes of this, his scowl a little stronger with his building frustration.

“You’re a fucking _asshole_ ,” he says, struggling against the rope once again.

Thor just laughs, taking Loki’s chin in his hand as the other slides down the length of his cock to squeeze around the base, making Loki flinch and whine.

“You always chide _me_ about not having any patience, yet look at you now: Your cock gets a _little_ hard and suddenly you’re throwing around names.”

Loki growls and twists his head out of Thor’s grasp.

Thor laughs again and slowly slides his hand up and down Loki’s length, grinning devilishly at the shudder that wracks Loki’s body, his thighs and belly tensing as he thrusts into Thor’s grip.

Loki damn near screams when Thor reaches around and smacks him on the ass as hard as he can. His eyes go impossibly wide as he falls forward on to Thor, their chests pressed together and faces nearly touching. Thor laughs and smacks him again, softer this time, but right on the same spot so it still stings. Loki groans and lets his head fall on to Thor’s shoulder, his hips constantly moving with Thor’s fist.

_This’ll be red too_ , Thor thinks as he rubs his hand over the warming skin. His fingers venture off into the cleft of Loki’s ass, the pad of his middle finger rubbing roughly over his tight hole. Loki makes a noise and bites Thor’s shirt as he arches his back. Thor takes that as an invitation and presses forward, the tip of his finger slipping into Loki while his other hand goes still, simply holding on to the throbbing shaft of Loki’s cock. Loki moans gratefully and pushes back. Thor presses his finger the rest of the way in, his other hand sliding to the base of Loki’s cock. He slides it to the tip as he almost pulls his finger out of him and Loki makes a pleasing guttural noise against him. He only has to repeat the motion a few more times before Loki tenses up in his lap, sobbing as he spills all over himself and Thor. Thor pulls out when Loki sags against him, gently pushing Loki up so he’s cradled in Thor’s thighs. There’s a lazy, relieved smile on Loki’s face and Thor can’t help but cackle at it.

“What are _you_ smiling for? I’m nowhere near done with you yet.”


	15. Nifty Gifty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My ThorLoki Week Secret Santa gift to thorsicle!! Who asked for some sexy gift giving between our favorite incestuous space vikings.

Thor sits on the end of the bed and covers his eyes with his hands at Loki’s command, chuckling as he does. “It’s not even Christmas yet.”

“Do you _want_ your present or not?”

Thor shuts his mouth and listens to the soft shuffling as Loki moves around the room, his foot bouncing to let off some excess energy. He hears Loki approach and sits up straighter.

“Okay, open your eyes,” Loki says quietly.

Thor drops his hands and instantly smiles at the sight in front of him. Loki, clad in nearly opaque black thigh highs and a short, deep green satin robe, wrapped and tied tightly to hide whatever lies beneath it. Loki’s lips, now tinted pink and slick, curve into a very self-satisfied smirk. “Come on,” Loki says silkily, stepping closer and straddling Thor’s legs. “ _Open me_.”

Thor nearly purrs at the words, licking his lips as he tugs on the ends of the robe’s tie, the knot coming undone easily. What’s revealed makes Thor salivate: A red corset cinches Loki’s waist, starting just under a little black lace bralette that cup his non-existent breasts and ends just above a pair of shiny red panties that barely manage to contain his manhood.

“Oh, _Loki_ ,” Thor groans, grabbing Loki by his slim hips and kissing a spot of pale skin just below the corset.

Loki lets out a pleased hum, carding his fingers through Thor’s hair as he continues to lave and kiss the strip of bare skin between the pieces of lingerie. “Aren’t you glad you didn’t have to wait?”

Thor answers with another groan. He looks up at Loki as he pinches the elastic of the panties with his teeth, pulling back and letting it snap back against Loki’s hip.

Loki laughs, the sound low and deep from his chest. “Oh, you _naughty_ little thing.” He lets the robe slip off his shoulders, letting his arms hang at his sides so the things slides off entirely.

Thor stands up, his hands wrapping around Loki’s waist and guiding him to sit on the bed. “I want to give you your present now, too.”

Loki practically bounces in his seat. “Hurry up then!”

Thor jogs out of the room, grin splitting his face as he grabs the box from under the tree. He runs back to the bedroom and hands the box over to Loki, who has moved to the middle of the bed now, and begins to undress as Loki tears into the paper. His eyes light up when he opens the sleek box the toy comes in, a vibrating prostate massager that looks a bit more like some weird modern piece of art than a sex toy, and now Thor is very glad he he spent all that money on it.

He’s also really glad he thought ahead and charged it as soon as it arrived.

Loki looks a him hungrily, the toy gripped tight in his hand. “Get up here _now_ , brother.”

Thor grins at him wolfishly as he climbs on the the bed and crawls to Loki, taking the toy from him and setting it back in to the box, moving the it all aside for now so he can get between Loki’s legs. Loki lays back against the pillows, arching his back. Thor hovers above him, humming softly as he takes in the image Loki presents, milky thigh spread wide to accommodate him, chest already heaving slightly and his cock beginning to strain against the panties, his arms laying at either side of his head.

And that gives Thor an idea. He hops off the bed without explaining, running to the end of it as Loki asks him what the fuck he’s doing. He grins as he grabs the tie from the robe and stands, looking at Loki as he slides the smooth fabric through his hands before giving it a little _snap_.

Loki’s annoyed look smooths over instantly, his legs springing open as Thor quickly climbs back between them. Thor ties his wrists together carefully, not wanting the knot to slip apart on it’s own but not wanting to cut off circulation either. He ties Loki’s hands to the headboard with a neat bow, running his hands down the underside of Loki’s arms, the sensitivity of the skin there making Loki flinch away and hiss. Thor leans down and mouths Loki’s nipples through the lace of the bra, wetting the fabric with spit before tugging the cups out of the way as much as he can so he can suck them each into his mouth, one at a time, back and forth. Loki moans, planting his feet on the bed and shoving his hips upwards, so his satin clad erection rubs against Thor’s belly. Thor grunts, pressing one of his hands to Loki’s belly and pushing him back down to the bed. Thor teases Loki’s nipples until they almost look a little raw, and then carefully replaces the cups of the bra back in place, placing a chaste kiss on to the little bow in the middle of it before sitting up with a sigh.

Loki huffs, “I’m going to regret letting you tie me up, aren’t I?”

Thor grins. “Very much.”

Loki groans in displeasure, but the twitch of his cock tells another story.

Thor sighs as grasps Loki’s ankles. He slides his hands up Loki’s legs slowly, the smooth fabric -and _skin_ , Thor adds as he realizes that Loki shaved- send a painful throb of arousal to his cock. He pushes Loki’s knees wide, practically pressing them flat to the bed, and leans down to lick, kiss and bite at the naked portion of Loki’s thighs, laughing smugly each time Loki yelps when his skin is suddenly pinched between Thor’s teeth. He mouths Loki’s cock and balls through the panties, until his spit soaking them and Loki is making such wrecked noises that Thor has to squeeze the base of his own cock to keep from spilling.

He sits up, wiping his mouth with his free hand while Loki stares, his mouth hanging open as he gulps for air.

“You’re going to kill me,” Loki breathes, twisting his hands a little in their restraint.

“I could say the same thing to you,” Thor replies, his voice rough.

Thor eyes the toy when he finally remembers that it’s there, and smirks at Loki. Loki pushes his head back with a whine. Thor leans over and digs their bottle of lube out from the nightstand before sitting back down and grabbing the toy. He sets them down between them and hooks his fingers in the waistband of the panties, biting down on his lip as Loki’s cock springs free. He pulls them down Loki’s legs and tosses them aside, cupping the backs of Loki’s knees and pushing his legs far apart, practically folding him in half. Loki keeps his legs up there when he lets them go to slick up the toy.

The toy hums softly when Thor turns it on, the vibrations powerful even at the lowest setting, and Loki’s toes curl when he presses it lightly to his hole. He drags it up, letting the smooth tip glide over his sack and the underside of his cock, and smiles at the moan it rips from Loki. He shudders when Thor drags it back down, pressing it a little more firmly against his entrance. The muscle gives and the very tip of the toy breeches him. Loki lets out a startled shout when Thor puts it at a higher setting, his whole body jumping with it. Thor laughs, which earns him a glare that loses a bit of it’s heat with Loki’s flushed cheeks, and places a hand on the back of one of Loki’s thighs to keep him still. Loki whimpers as he presses on, pushing the toy deeper and deeper, amping up the vibration once more before the full length of it is settled in. Thor only has to move his wrist the tiniest bit to get Loki to squirm, the toy hitting it’s designated target _perfectly_.

Loki breathes in harsh pants as Thor simply holds the toy in place, his chest heaving prettily against the lingerie, his arms pulled close to hide his face.

“Let me see you, brother,” he orders, though his voice doesn’t sound as commanding as he wishes.

Loki forces his arms apart slowly, his eyelashes fluttering and sparkling a with a few tears. Thor groans in approval and squeezes Loki’s thigh before slowly dragging the toy out to the tip. He presses the button a couple of times and Loki screams as he pushes it back in. His cock jumps against his belly as Thor works the toy against his prostate, a puddle of pre-come collecting on his skin. Thor laughs because he just can’t help it when he sees his brother like this, his skin and hair wet with sweat, his usual haughty demeanor demolished, shameless and dirty and begging for more. He presses another button that changes the rhythm of the vibrations, sending Loki into another fit of writhing, his hips rocking wildly.

“Please Thor,” Loki chants, over and over. “ _Ah!_ ”

Thor leans some of his weight on to the hand holding Loki down and works the toy in and out of him, his own breaths coming in short, rough bursts as his cock makes it’s own need painfully known.

Loki arches his back and sobs as he climaxes, thick ropes of come spurting on to the corset. Thor yanks the toy out, too aroused to wait or think at this point, only pausing to rub lube onto his cock sloppily before shifting closer and pressing in to Loki. Loki makes a surprised sound in the back of his throat, his legs twitch against Thor’s side as he sinks the full length of his cock in one long thrust, groaning as his hips meet the back of Loki’s thighs. He barely waits a second before pulling back and shoving forward again, Loki chokes on another sob as he does. He whines when Thor presses his body down, so his belly rubs against Loki’s spent, oversensitive cock, and begins pounding into him. Loki clenches around him, legs curled tight against his sides and mouth hanging open. Thor buries his face against Loki’s neck, breathing Loki’s name into his skin as he fucks him mindlessly. He grabs Loki’s hips in a bruising grip as he feel his climax approaching, hips moving in short, forceful thrusts that keep his cock as deep inside Loki as he can manage.

He roars as he comes, shoving all the way in to Loki once more more as his cock pulses and spills. The energy drains from Thor as it gives one final throb and it takes every bit of his strength to keep himself from falling flat on to Loki, which he is sure would be pretty unwelcome at this point. They both hiss as Thor carefully drags his cock out of Loki, his legs slowly, and shakily, lowering to the bed as Thor sinks down beside him, shoving the box out of the way and sighing. He reaches up and tugs at the ends of the robe tie, the whole thing unraveling when the knot releases, and Loki’s arms fall limp at his sides.

Thor smiles lazily and pulls Loki to him, nuzzling his face and neck while Loki gives him a sleepy scowl.

“I love Christmas,” Thor mumbles into Loki’s shoulder, carding his fingers through Loki’s inky hair.

“Mhm,” Loki hums in agreement, a small smile forming on his lips as Thor’s fingers continue to rub his scalp. “I get to tie you up on New Years, though.”

Thor chuckles, “okay, fine. But what about Valentine’s Day?”

“We’ll flip a coin.”


	16. one glance and the avalanche drops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom’s an English teacher. Chris is his student’s older brother. They get all cute and shit.

“Are you in trouble?”

Tom looked up from his desk at the young man strolling into his class, over the lenses of his frame-less glasses. He swallowed hard, his throat suddenly dry at the sight of him: his short, messy blonde hair, scruffy cheeks, a loose white t-shirt exposing his collarbones and firm, smooth chest, his legs hugged by dark jeans. He walked with easy confidence to where Liam sat alone, finishing the report Tom had made him write by hand as punishment for disrupting the class again.

“Oh fuck off, Chris,” Liam grumbled, swatting Chris’ hand away when he tried to grab the small stack of papers.

“ _Language_ , Mr. Hemsworth,” Tom said automatically, even if was after hours now and he really didn’t care whether a teenager swore or not.

Chris turned to him at that, eyebrows raising as his eyes landed on Tom. The resemblance between him and Liam was startling. Tom stood, his rolling chair sliding and hitting the wall when he stood too fast, as Chris walked over, holding his hand out to him.

“I’m Liam’s older brother, Chris,” he said as he shook Tom’s hand. “I’m here to pick him up, and was wondering what was taking so long.”

“Ah, well,” Tom started, clearing his throat to try and cover his nerves, “he was having a bit of an issue keeping it down today…”

Liam rolled his eyes, his pencil scratching louder against the paper. Chris looked back at him. “Mom’s gonna kill ya.”

Liam grumbled again, head dipping lower. Chris shook his head a turned back to Tom, intense blue eyes briefly raking over him before they scanned the classroom. “I remember what it looked like in here back when it was Mr. Atchison’s room.”

“You’re twenty-one, quit trying to sound _old_ ,” Liam shot back over his shoulder.

Chris huffed, an annoyed looking passing over his face. Tom’s face went hot, his hand coming up to nervously scratch at his neck with how fast he felt like a complete pervert with _that_ knowledge. _Thirteen_ _years_ , were the first words to come to mind.

Chris shuffled his feet, his hands sliding in to the pockets of his black jacket as they stood there, silent.

Liam sighed as he scratched out his final sentence, shooting out of his seat to hand Tom his papers and gather his things.

“Let’s not have a repeat of today, alright Liam?” He glanced over at Chris again, who had began to walk backwards toward the door, their eyes meeting as they slid up and down Tom’s body again.

“Alright,” Liam mumbled, slinging his bookbag over his shoulder.

He watched the brothers walk out of his classroom, Chris giving Liam a hard jab to his side with his elbow just after they passed through the doorway. “Thanks a lot, _asshole_.”

Tom was _way_ too flustered to grade the mountain of reports he had before him, now.

It was a few days after that that Chris came in again, squeezing past the students rushing out of the classroom, ready to get their weekends started, and strutted up to Tom’s desk, hip jutting out as he leaned his weight on one foot. Tom, in a moment of pure grace, flung his arm out and nearly spilled his thermos of lukewarm tea. Liam just sighed and made his way in to the hallway.

“He hasn’t been giving you more trouble, has he?” Chris asked, voice sounding full of false concern.

Tom laughed a little, pulling his glasses of and pinching the bridge of his nose. “As little trouble as you can expect from a surly teenager, I guess.”

Chris nodded and crouched down, folding his arms on Tom’s desk. They just looked at each other, a smile slowly curling Chris’ lips.

“Hi,” Chris said after a minute, scratching just under his lip with his thumbnail.

“Hi,” Tom replied, feeling a nervous flutter in his stomach, his cheeks aching from trying to hold back a grin.

Chris started showing up in his classroom more and more after that, flirting with him for as long as he could before Liam would appear in the doorway, clearing his throat loudly.

“You think if you blow him good enough he’ll pass me?” Liam asked Chris as they walked away from his classroom on afternoon, Tom’s face going tomato red as he watched from the doorway. Chris whacked him on the back of the head, whipping around to look back at Tom, eyes wide with embarrassment.

One friday, as Liam stood hacking in the doorway, Chris asked him out for a drink.

“A change of scenery might be nice, you know? I can hit on you somewhere that doesn’t smell like pencil shavings and dry erase markers.”

“That might be nice,” Tom said as he scratched down his phone number, the unwavering smile on his face beginning to makes his cheeks sore.

Chris was looking at him dreamily, leaning heavily on to the bar top, his hand moving over the neck of his beer bottle in a sort of obscene way. Tom was too busy talking about the little community theater production he was in to notice, though. “- _God,_ I’m sorry I can’t shut up.”

“ _No_ ,” Chris protested, sitting up, moving his barstool closer to Tom. “I like listening to you talk, you’ve got a great voice.”

Tom was glad it was dark in the bar, because his whole face was definitely red at the moment.

Chris leaned a little farther forward, eyes narrowing just slightly, like he was telling Tom some great secret. “I’ve actually stood out in the hallway while you finish your class a few times and let me just say: You make Shakespeare sound _really_ hot.”

Tom looked away, covering his face with his hand. “You’re joking.”

“Absolutely not!” Chris said, tugging Tom’s hand away from his face with a beautiful smile.

They stayed in the strange flirting limbo even after that, with Chris coming to his classroom every day. Tom even caught him looking through the window in door a few times, leaning casually against the wall, raking his eyes over him as he stood at the front of the class. Tom’s concentration was always shot with it.

It didn’t help that Liam would be making some sort of obscene gesture when he looked over at his class again.

“The play opens tomorrow night,” Tom blurted out, and he would’ve regretted mentioning it if Chris’ eyes hadn’t lit up as he sat on the edge of Tom’s desk, towering over him.

“Really? Can I come?”

Tom tugged on his collar and shifted in his seat, stuttering out nervously, “yeah, of course, I mean, if you _want_ to-”

“ _Of course_ I want to,” he said emphatically. “What time do I need to be there?”

He was glad that his family couldn’t come that night, because the raised eyebrows he was getting from the rest of the cast and crew after was more than enough for him. Chris showed up backstage after the show with a bouquet of flowers in hand, slinging his arm around Tom’s waist and kissing his cheek, ignoring the melting pancake makeup there apparently.

“You were _brilliant_. Absolutely magnificent! I had no idea what was going on half the time, but I loved watching you do it.”

Tom preened under the praise, feeling more and more like a giddy schoolgirl with a crush than a grown man that was over a decade Chris’ senior. Chris’ hands never left him, sliding from his hip to his waist and back again, keeping him close as people shuffled all around them. Tom broke away eventually to wash off the makeup and change, flowers hugged to his chest while Chris went out, promising to wait for him.

“He’s a bit young for you, isn’t he,” the director had said as Tom scrubbed his face raw. “Great job by the way.”

Tom laughed nervously and scrubbed his face even harder.

He wasn’t sure what exactly it was that made Tom snap: the elation from a perfect opening night, or the constant stream of praise Chris had been raining on him since the show ended. Maybe both.

Tom had the flowers tucked under his arm as they walked to Chris’ car, their arms brushing with every step. Chris looked at him with a easygoing, lopsided grin. “Seriously though, you were so great up there. Like you were made for the stage.”

Tom turned to him, Chris stopping short beside him, his eyes dropping to Tom’s lips as his tongue darted out to wet his own. Tom surged forward, any restraint he had left crumbling away as he grabbed the front of Chris’ shirt and pulled him into a hard kiss. Chris moaned softly, his hands coming up to cup Tom’s cheeks as he kissed him back.

They pulled away when the doors of the theater opened, a few of his cast members tumbling out with their family and friends.

They ended up at Tom’s apartment, after a short detour to pick up some food, since Tom had managed to forget to eat all day. They sat on Tom’s couch as they ate, or, more accurately, Chris watched Tom tear into his sandwich like a ravenous beast.

“Well, _this_ is attractive,” Tom said around a mouthful, his hand covering his mouth. “ _Sorry._ ”

Chris laughed softly. “Don’t be. I’m liking this.”

Tom swallowed, setting the rest of his food on the coffee table before he could eat himself sick. He sat back with a happy sigh, hands resting on his belly. Chris took a few more bites before setting his food down too, scooting closer to Tom on the couch.

And, because Tom couldn’t seem to just let nice things happen to him, he said, “I’m too old for you.”

Chris shrugged, unfazed. “That’s debatable.”

“Not really. I’m _thirty_ -”

“Thirty-four. I know. Liam’s the ditz, remember?”

Tom laughed, covering his eyes with his hand. “But seriously, do you really want to be with some old, boring English teacher when you could be with, I don’t know, someone your age at least?”

Chris moved closer, leaning over Tom, his arm stretched out to rest his hand on the arm rest. Tom let his hand fall from his face, placing it lightly on Chris’ bicep, moaning very quietly as he gave it a light squeeze. Chris’ smile grew.

“Have you considered that I’m just _really_ into old, boring English teachers? Everyone has their fetish, right?”

Tom laughed again, rolling his eyes as he began to rub his thumb under the sleeve of Chris’ t-shirt.

Chris licked his lips, his breath coming out in in a hot puff against Tom’s face. “I’m going to kiss you again. I hope you’re okay with that.”

Tom blinked slowly and nodded his head, sighing as Chris leaned down a little bit more and brought their lips together.

At some point Tom forgot his sense of propriety and they ended up tumbling into Tom’s bedroom, lips locked and hands roaming, tearing off each others clothes and bumping into the walls. Chris was even better looking undressed and Tom couldn’t stop himself from groaning as he ran his hands down Chris’ chest, something he’d been fantasizing about since the first time Chris waltzed into his classroom. His hands moved farther down, grasping at something Tom had only let himself fantasize about on particularly bad nights, making Chris moan and buck his hips into Tom’s fist.

“Have you done this before?” Tom asked breathlessly, the thought that Chris might be a virgin suddenly popping into his head.

Chris laughed, hips still moving as he looked down at Tom, blue eyes gone dark with lust. “I have. But I’ll pretend to be a virgin if you’re into that.”

Tom smiled and shook his head. “No, that’s good. I don’t like having to explain everything.”

“You’re a _teacher_.”

“You know what I mean.”

Chris hummed, leaning down and kissing along Tom’s neck and jaw.

Tom woke to the feeling of Chris’ lips, dry and soft, kissing along the top of his shoulder.

“Hey,” Chris said between kisses, “you know that one speech from Hamlet, right?”

Tom smiled, his eyes barely open. “His soliloquy? Yes, of course.”

“Lay on your back,” Chris ordered softly, sitting up and crawling between Tom’s legs.

Tom looked up at him, confused and half asleep.

Chris grinned, dragging his hands down Tom’s thighs. “Can you say it right now? Eyes closed.”

Tom closed his eyes, still a bit bewildered by the request, but willing to go wherever Chris was taking this.

“To be, or not to be, that is the question. Whether ‘tis nobler in the mind to- _Oh!_ ” Tom gasped as Chris suddenly grasped his cock and wrapped his lips around the head, his eyes shooting open and sitting up.

Chris pulled his lips off with a pop, his hand still stroking his cock back to life. “Keep going, babe.”

Tom made a noise and dropped back down. “To-to _suffer_ the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune… _Hng_ -”

Tom stared down at the test, his pen tapping fast on the paper, his mind in a whole other realm. Liam suddenly ducked in to the empty classroom, startling Tom, taking a huge bite out of the sandwich in his hand as he approached wordlessly. He narrowed his eyes at Tom’s neck, and his hand automatically moved to cover the hickey there, which was only _mostly_ covered by the collar of his shirt. Liam let out a loud bark of laughter at him, turning around and leaving just as fast as he came in. “That’s fucking hilarious, dude.”

He couldn’t look him in the eye in class that afternoon.

“Don’t take forever sucking your boyfriend’s dick, okay? I got places to be,” Liam said as he passed Chris after class ended.

His eyes bugged out for a second before he relaxed and laughed, walking up to Tom’s desk. “He’s an asshole.”

Tom couldn’t keep the grin off his face. “He’s very creative at pantomiming sexual acts though.”

“Is he hassling you?” Chris scoffed, shaking his head. “I’ll kick his ass later.”

Tom laughed and shook his head. “It’ll be fine.”

Chris settled in his usual spot perched at the edge of Tom’s desk, smiling at him almost shyly. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Tom replied, resting his chin in his hand.

“So… How was your weekend?”

Tom smirked. “Wonderful. I spent it with a _very_ handsome and virile young man. Although, I think he may have some sort of fetish since he kept making me recite Shakespeare while doing untoward things to me.”

“ _Maybe_ he just likes hearing your voice shake on the big words.” Chris shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest.

He added quickly with an exaggerated frown, “does that mean you’re not free for drinks and maybe some cheap, greasy food tonight?”

Tom laughed softly. “I think I’m free tonight. But instead of the greasy food, how about I make us dinner? You bring the drinks.”

Chris gave him a lopsided smile. “Sounds perfect.”

“This is disgusting.”

They turned to Liam, standing in the doorway, his face all twisted up.

“ _So_ gross.”

Chris sighed and rolled his eyes, bending down to give Tom a quick peck on the lips. “I’ll see you later.”

Tom nodded, his eyes glued to Chris as he walked to the door, him and Liam walking side by side in the empty hallway.

“You guys are already one of those gross couples.”

“Have you been bugging Tom in the middle of class? -Yeah, you _better_ run!”

Tom laughed, listening to their steps fading. He sighed as he looked at his ever-growing pile of ungraded papers and grabbed his phone from his bag, and began looking up recipes.


	17. Dead as a Doornail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you’re a reaper escorting me to the afterlife and the road there is surprisingly long au"

Thor looks around his surroundings in confusion, blinking at the bright orb of light at the end of the long, straight road surrounded by dry, cracked earth, jagged cliffs and clear blue sky. He doesn’t even notice the man beside him until he catches movement in the corner of his eye. The other man is about as tall as him, but slimmer, his skin pale and luminous and a stark contrast to his head-to-toe black outfit. He crosses his arms loosely and looks at Thor expectantly, a small smile playing on his thin, pink lips.

That’s the moment Thor realizes what happened. Remembers the sound of his head cracking against the edge of Fandral’s pool, the woosh of cold water as he sunk in during his last moment of consciousness.

“Aw, _shit_.”

The man laughs a little. “There you go.”

Thor looks at him, blinking slowly as the reality settles in, not wanting to believe what happened, well, _happened_.

The other man gives him a sympathetic look and pats him on the shoulder. “Probably should’ve stopped after beer number seven.” He sighs, letting his hand drop, and adds, “come on, let’s get moving.”

Thor, still dismayed, moves forward alongside the other man, who shoves his hands into his pockets. His pace is unhurried, allowing Thor to shuffle beside him.

“I can’t believe I’m _dead_.”

The other man looks at him again with a smirk. “Really? You thought you could jump off a roof into a pool _completely shitfaced_ and absolutely _nothing_ would go wrong?”

Thor stammers, coming to a stop, the man stopping with him. “I didn’t think I’d _die!_ ”

The other man tilts his head and coos at him, reaching out to tuck a wet piece of hair behind Thor’s ear. “Oh, I do love the optimism of the living… Or recently deceased, I guess.”

Thor makes a noise in his throat, following as the other man begins moving again.

“Who are you, anyways?”

“Loki,” the other man says, chin raised slightly as he looks at Thor. “Your friendly guide to the afterlife,” he adds with a broad gesture of his hand towards the bright glowing sphere at the end of the road. “Welcome, by the way.”

Thor blinks at the light, and realizes that it doesn’t burn his eyes like the sun does- _did_. Thor swallows hard.

“It’s quite nice actually,” Loki says, eyes on the distant light. “Always been a bit bright and happy-go-lucky for _my_ tastes, but that’s why I stick to reaper duties. You should enjoy yourself there.”

“But I don’t want to be dead,” Thor says almost petulantly.

“Well, you do _have_ the option to go back, the office is right by the entrance, though I’d strongly advise against going that route. It’s a lot of paperwork and red tape and by the time you’d actually be able to go back your body it would be in… _less than optimal condition_.”

Thor’s shoulders sag, his eyes dropping to the pavement below their feet. It seems to sparkle.

“Reincarnation would be easier to get,” Loki says brightly. “Much less paperwork and bullshit to go through. You do get a new body and life with that, so you’d forget about this past life and all of those involved in it.”

Thor looks at Loki. “I’d forget about my mom?”

“You’d have a new mom.”

Thor looks away and shakes his head. “I don’t think I like that idea.”

They walk in silence for a while. There’s an occasional breeze the rustles the shrubs on the ground at either side of them and Thor slowly gets used to the thought that he’s dead. It still feels strange and off, but he feels a bit stuck.

“You’re in luck, actually, they’ve just finished a bit of renovating and I hear they added a few new pools. No _roofs_ are near any of them as far as I know…”

Thor shoots a glare at Loki, who just smiles and shrugs his shoulders. “I thought you liked pools!”

Thor huffs and looks away.

“You’ll like it here.”

“How do _you_ know,” Thor snaps, shoving his fists into the wet pockets of his jeans.

“We’ve got all the things you like here. We’ve got everything _everyone_ likes, here.”

“I like being _alive_.”

“Well, it wouldn’t be _the afterlife_ if we had that, now would it?”

Thor huffs again walking faster. Loki keeps up without even trying. “How much longer until we get there.”

“As long as you wish.”

Thor looks back at Loki, narrowing his eyes at him and his constant smirk. “What does that mean?”

“This _your_ road, Thor,” Loki says, gesturing to the road and cliffs. “You created it. The road is as long as you wish for it to be.”

Thor stops and turns to look at Loki. When he looks forward again the light is just a couple feet away. The soft glow is warm and welcoming on his skin, the air radiating from it smells faintly sweet.

“I knew you’d get the hang of it, despite what your death would imply,” Loki says, arms crossed again as he smiles at Thor.

Thor shoots him another glare that quickly melts away, his interest now focused on the orb.

“It’s an _entrance_ ,” Loki says, as if reading his mind. “ _The_ entrance.”

Thor looks again at Loki.

He shrugs. “You’re astoundingly easy to read.”

Thor reaches out, his hand sinking into the light. It’s like a mist, white and gold flecks surrounding his fingers and caressing his palm. “Can I come back out?”

“No.”

“Will I see you again?”

Loki looks surprised at that, dark eyebrows rising sharply. “Uh, I have some time off soon so I guess you might see me around.”

Thor smiles for the first time since he showed up on this road. “Good.”

Loki clears his throat and looks to the entrance.

“I guess I should go in,” Thor says, shuffling his feet a bit.

“You have nothing to be nervous about.”

Thor shrugs and steps forward, his foot sinking through the light. Loki stops him with a hand on his arm.

“One more thing: If you find a snow cone stand shaped like a penguin, turn left and you’ll find a kennel of sorts. I hear there’s a golden retriever named Lucky who’ll be very excited to see you again.”

Thor straightens. “ _Lucky_ ,” he says as he exhales sharply.

Loki grins and claps his arm. “Go on, or I’m gonna be late for my next appointment.”

Thor takes a deep breath and steps forward.

-

Loki’s easy to spot, a dark slash in a sea of white. He leans against the white brick wall of a bar, sipping on some sort of pink cocktail through a twisty straw.

“Hey,” Thor says as he steps up beside him, leaning against the wall.

Loki says nothing as he looks Thor over the frames of his sunglasses. “I like the outfit.”

Thor looks down at himself, tugging at the hem of the white v-neck shirt he wears. “All they had was white.”

“Naturally.”

“How come your outfit is black? I haven’t seen anyone else with a black outfit.”

Loki slurps his drink noisily and shrugs a shoulder. “I’m special.”

“Do I have to level up for another color or something?”

Loki laughs and pushes off the wall, Thor following close. “I don’t want to tell you.”

“ _Why?_ ”

“Because I can see your nipples through that shirt and I like it.”


	18. little thumps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s mpreg with fluff and a light dusting of angst without any plot really??

Loki ran his hand up and down the swell of his belly as he looked out his window, Asgard’s golden city sparkling in the midday sun. He shifted his weight as the child squirmed around inside him. He looked down at himself, taking in how his tunic was getting tight around the middle, his trousers pinching his broadening hips.

“You _can’t_ go,” Thor said behind him, his boots scuffing loudly as he paced the width of the room.

Loki sighed heavily and turned to his brother, who was now nervously gnawing on a thumb nail, eyes looking frantically over the room as if an answer was hidden amongst Loki’s artifacts.

“I’m afraid there might be no way of getting out of it. Not without telling father.”

Thor stopped, his hand dropping to his side as he stared off in the distance. His shoulders slumped in defeat after a moment, turning to Loki and walking up to him. He carefully placed his hands on Loki’s belly, spreading his fingers wide and chewing on his lip. The child began shifting around, as if somehow knowing it’s father’s touch, and Loki placed his hands over Thor’s. Loki leaned his head forward, resting his forehead against Thor’s.

Thor exhaled slowly, blinking slowly as he looked to Loki. “I hate this.”

Loki pat his hand. “I do too.”

Loki growled as yet another one of his spells was washed out by Thor’s lightening. He stomped up behind his brother, grabbing him by a armored arm and forcing him to turn around. Thor looked at him in a panic, dropping Mjolnir to the ground without a thought and reaching for Loki.

“Is something wrong!? Have you been injured!?”

Loki snarled, pushing Thor’s hands away. “Everything is _fine_ except that your damn lightening keeps ruining my spells!” He almost didn’t realize that his hand had gone to his belly, hidden by his armor and a small illusion, and had to quickly force it back down to his side.

Thor stepped closer, his voice low, barely able to be heard over the commotion of the skirmish around him. “I cannot risk leaving you it is too _dangerous_ -”

“If you do not let me do what I was sent here for we would have been put in danger for _nothing_ ,” Loki snapped, eyes wide on his brother. Thor’s jaw snapped shut, inhaling deeply as he looked over Loki, fear and reluctance plain on his dirtied face.

Loki sighed, his voice softening a bit, “I will be fine, you have to trust me.”

Thor clenched his jaw and swallowed hard, hesitating for another moment before finally nodding. He held his hand out and Mjolnir snapped back into his grip, grabbing Loki’s hand with the other, giving it a tight squeeze before quickly letting it go.

“Thor!” Sif called from across the flattened field they fought in, surrounded by four rough looking marauders.

Thor’s grip on Mjolnir tightened, his teeth grinding together.

“ _Go_ , Thor,” Loki implored.

Thor looked back at Loki, glancing down at his belly with a troubled look.

“We will be fine.”

Thor gave a final sigh and nod of his before flinging himself further into the fray.

Loki took a deep breath, his hand briefly resting on his hidden belly and feeling his child kick at him fiercely, before squaring his shoulders and gathering up all the energy he could muster, a spell ready on his lips.

He was nearly asleep when Thor entered their tent, his eyes half closed as he watched Thor carefully close the fabric, double and triple checking that no one could get a glimpse inside. He ignored his own bed in favor of walking straight to Loki’s, squeezing in next to him on the small cot. Loki didn’t protest as Thor pulled him close and began pressing kisses all over his face, letting relief finally wash over him instead, his body relaxing and melting into Thor’s embrace.

“Are you alright, brother?” Thor asked nearly breathlessly, tucking his head into the crook of Loki’s neck, his scruffy cheek pressed to Loki’s.

“Just incredibly tired,” Loki answered, voice slightly raspy. He threw one of his legs over Thor’s hip, pulling him closer with it and pressing his now unhidden belly to Thor’s. “ _Exhausted_.”

He felt Thor nod, his lips pressing dryly on to his shoulder a few times before he moved his head to the pillow, their faces so close their noses brushed. “I swear, when we get back to Asgard you will not have to lift a finger for a _week_ , and I’ll carry you everywhere so your feet won’t even touch the ground.”

Loki laughed, his hand running up and down Thor’s bare back. “I’ll be holding you to that.”

Thor smiled and pecked him on the lips. “I know you will.”

Loki grimaced a bit as their child began kicking again, still agitated about all the noise and movement that day, apparently. He pressed his hand to the side of his belly and smiled at Thor’s worried look. “She’s just a bit peeved about today, nothing to fret about.”

Thor relaxed with an exhale, his hand replacing Loki’s. “Good.”

They laid there for few moments, listening to the sounds of the camp around them as Thor rubbed his belly and soothed their child and Loki’s eyes slid closed.

“She?” Thor asked quietly.

Loki cracked his eyes open and quirked a brow at his brother. “What?”

“You said _she’s_ a bit peeved.”

“Oh,” Loki said, face smoothing over and his eyes slipping closed. “I’m just tired, I don’t know if it’s a she or not.”

“ _Ah_.”

Loki opened one of his eyes again, looking over Thor’s face as he looked off somewhere above Loki’s head, obviously contemplated something. “Do you want a _she?_ ”

Thor’s eyes met his eyes, smiling a little and shrugging. “I’d be happy with anything.”

Loki snorted. “Are you sure? You’ve heard the stories about me.”

Thor chuckled and pressed forward, kissing Loki deeply, pulling back briefly to breath the word “ _anything_ ” against his mouth before continuing on, his lips curled into a smile.

Loki pulled back, laughing quietly. “We are having one of those big stony buggers then. I hope you’re happy.”

Thor let out a bark of laughter, sitting up on to one of his arms and leaning over Loki, forcing him to roll onto his back. “ _You’ll_ be the one giving birth to it, I hope _you’re_ happy.”

Loki groaned and slapped his hands over his face. “ _Dammit_.”

Thor laughed some more before carefully laying himself over Loki and nuzzling his jaw. Loki let out a content sigh, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch, happy to let himself forget everything but Thor for a while. Happy to pretend that he wouldn’t have to wake the next day and hide his belly and his fear. Happy to ignore how it was getting hard to hide his pregnancy by the day, and that one day he might not be able to _at all_ , and they’ll both have to finally deal with the fallout. He sighed again as Thor settled between his thighs and pushed Loki’s tunic up, his hands spreading across his belly, with all the care and strength and gentleness he’d always given Loki times ten. He bent forward to place a kiss in the space of skin between his hands, pouring love into the touch like his own seidr poured from his hands.

Loki pulled him back up, his hands cupping Thor’s cheeks, and kissed him deeply once more, Thor resting his forehead on Loki’s as their lips parted. Thor’s eyebrows furrowed in worry as he looked at Loki, his hand rubbing Loki’s belly in slow circles. Loki put on a soft smile as he caressed Thor’s sides. “We will be home by the end of the week, I’m sure of it.”

Thor responded with a weak smile and a small nod of his head before laying back down beside Loki.

“I think the first I’ll have you do is give me a foot rub- Oh no, _wait_ , I’ll have you draw us a bath and you’ll give me a foot rub _in_ it.”

Thor seemed to finally brighten at that, his eyes crinkling with a broad grin. “Will this be a bubble bath?”

“Of course,” Loki said, playfully. “And it better have _mountains_ of bubbles.”

“I know, I know,” Thor said as he nuzzled Loki’s jaw again, trying to sound exasperated and failing. “You and your damn bubbles.”


	19. Maybe he needs a collar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf!Thor and some gratuitous smut.

Loki woke to the sound of scratching on his window. Loki opened an eye and saw a familiar pair of pointed ears folding back on a broad, golden head and big black eyes, looking apologetic and expectant at him through the glass.

“Every damn month,” he grumbled as he peeled his eyes all the way open and rolled out of bed. He shuffled through his apartment, using the wall to guide him in the dark, to his back door that lead to his small yard. Thor was already waiting at the door for him, fluffy tan tail flopping on the cement. Loki unlocked and and opened the door for him, waiting as Thor wiped his paws on the welcome mat before stepping inside.

“Well, at least you are finally starting to remember your manners,” Loki said as he shut the door. Thor yipped softly and nudged Loki’s hand with his snout in greeting. Loki sighed as he pet his head and scratched behind his ears, seeing something like a smile forming on Thor’s face.

“You’re going to make me into a cat person.”

Thor’s chest rumbled with a barely audible growl and Loki laughed, slapping his flank.

“Come on, I want to sleep.”

Thor made another noise and walked with Loki to the bedroom, his head easily reaching the height of Loki’s waist. Loki climbed into bed first, scooting over to leave Thor plenty of room. The mattress protested loudly as Thor climbed, with Loki nearly rolling into him as his giant, heavy body made it dip. Thor lay facing him, his tail wagging lazily where it hung off the bed, one of his huge paws resting heavily on Loki’s waist, the thick claws pulling on the thin cotton of his t-shirt.

“I have to let you in the house like this _and_ snuggle?”

Thor whined softly, scooting his head a little closer on the pillow.

Loki huffed and moved closer, moving Thor’s paw to rest more comfortably on him, tucking himself under Thor’s chin and pillowing his head on his thick, fluffy neck. Thor rumbled happily, head curling around Loki’s and pulling his body closer with the paw on his waist.

“I spoil you too much, honestly,” Loki said half to himself, spitting as some fur got into his mouth.

Loki woke with his mouth pressed against a heavily muscled shoulder. As his mind cleared he noticed… he was being _licked_.

Thor stopped as Loki pulled back, rubbing a hand over his bleary eyes. “Not a dog anymore, Thor,” he said groggily.

Thor blinked a few times and shook his head, looking as though he’d woken up only a minute or so before Loki had. “Oh, sorry,” he said as he cleared his throat.

Loki yawned and stretched, his arms falling back to the bed with a thud. He looked over at Thor, who watched him with a small smile.

“ _Good morning_ ,” Loki drawled, looking pointedly down where Thor’s hard cock was half hidden by his thigh.

Thor, managing to look just a little abashed, tugged up the blanket to cover himself.

“Don’t get shy on account of me.”

Thor couldn’t suppress a grin, looking away from Loki and towards the ceiling. “ _Stop_.”

Loki rolled on to his belly, resting his chin in his hand, tracing the jagged scar from the bite on Thor’s bicep with the other. “Why on Earth would I want to do that?”

Thor chuckled, shaking his head and looking back at Loki. “I’m still feeling a bit wolf-y.”

Loki raised his eyebrows, his hand sliding to Thor’s chest. “You _are?_ ”

Thor groaned, his eyes growing dark.

Loki smirked and pulled his hand back, pushing himself to his knees to pull his shirt off and then pushing his boxers down his hips and thighs, laying back down and wriggling them off entirely. Thor watched him silently, nostrils flaring and chest rising with each sharp intake of breath. Loki spread his knees a little wider and pushed his ass up. Thor was on him in an instant, big body draped over Loki’s smaller one, nose in the back of his hair and heavy cock pressed inside the crease of his ass. Loki bit his lip and canted his hips, skin sliding along the the throbbing shaft and making Thor practically growl into his hair, his hand grabbing Loki’s hip roughly and pulling him tighter against him.

Loki was panting as he reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his lube, clumsily pouring some on to his fingers.

“A little space,” Loki said breathlessly as he reached back. Thor pulled away reluctantly, making a strange noise in his throat as Loki reached back and carefully pushed two fingers into himself, easily working himself open as Thor watched, his fingers digging bruises into Loki’s thighs.

Thor whined as Loki worked three fingers in and out of himself, twisting and spreading them as much as he could. Loki hissed softly as he pulled them out, holding his hand out to Thor and stroking his cock a few times to wet his cock before bringing it back in front of himself, bracing himself on both elbows.

He gasped as Thor wasted no time pushed in with one slow but relentless shove, body folding forward over Loki again with a rumble. He panted heavily into Loki’s hair when he was buried inside him. The small twitches of his sips soon turned into deep thrusts, filling Loki over and over and leaving him gasping Thor’s name. Thor placed his arms in front of Loki’s shoulders, strong hands fisting into Loki’s bedding, and caging him, keeping Loki in place as he began to really fuck into him. Loki cried out, digging his blunt nails into Thor’s forearms as their skin slapped together, short grunts huffed against Loki’s ear.

Loki peeled one of his hands off Thor’s arms and reached beneath himself to stroke his cock, sobbing as he clenched from the pleasure and Thor thrusts became even harder.

“ _Thor,_ ” he cried as his whole body went stiff with his climax, mouth hanging open as Thor fucked him through it. His hips stuttered as Loki’s cock spurted out one last string of come, snarling and biting Loki’s shoulder as he emptied himself into Loki’s relaxed body, giving a few more shallow thrusts before moaning and collapsing on top of Loki.

Loki groaned as Thor huffed and pressed his nose to Loki’s sweaty temple. He could _feel_ the dopey smile on Thor’s face.

“Can’t breath,” Loki wheezed, swatting at him weakly with a pinned hand.

Thor rolled off with heavy sigh, some of his come already drooling out of Loki. Loki made a face and squirmed, feeling sated but uncomfortably sticky and dirty.

“Goddamn, does the whole werewolf thing make you jizz by the _gallon?_ ”

Thor just laughed, looking sleepy and very pleased with himself, his head pillowed on one of his arms.

Loki turned on to his side, head in his hand and eyes narrowed at Thor. “Are you going to get all territorial on me now?”

“Not really…” Thor shrugged, eyebrows furrowing a little as he added, “As long as that _dog_ keeps away-”

“It’s a _shih-tzu_ , Thor.”

“I still don’t like him,” Thor said petulantly, picking a piece of his own fur off Loki’s pillow.

Loki groaned, flopping down on to his stomach again. “What the hell am I going to do with you?”


	20. Jersey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some gratuitous smut for your consideration.

The duffel bag drops from Thor’s hand with a dull thud as the door to his room swings open. Loki is laying on his twin bed, on his side with four wet fingers shoved in his ass. He’s wearing Thor’s football jersey and a pair of tube socks hiked halfway up his milky thighs.

He’s been looking _everywhere_ for that thing.

Thor stars at his brother dumbly, swallowing against the sudden the dryness in his throat and heavy throb in his cock. He should probably tell him to stop, says a very small voice in Thor’s head.

Loki finally looks up at him and moans, wet eyelashes fluttering and his fingers squelching as he shoves them back in harder, skinny body writhing on top of his covers.

“Loki,” he croaks, _finally_ , though it’s sounds more longing than admonishing or intimidating.

“Oh _Thor_ ,” Loki whines, spreading his fingers wide as he drags them almost all the way out.

Thor blinks, his mouth hanging open as Loki presses his fingers back together and shoves them back in to the knuckle, throwing his head back with another moan. Thor moves with out thinking, dragging his bag inside and kicking his door shut behind him. He stomps up to his bed and grabs Loki’s wrist, stilling his hand and staring at him with wide eyes. “What the fuck are you _doing?_ ”

Loki tilts his head, smiling softly and almost _sweetly_ at Thor. “Waiting for you to get home from practice.”

Thor squeezes Loki’s wrist, his face hot as his lips form a frown. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other in a vague attempt to alleviate some of the pressure on his cock. “What the _fuck_ , Loki.”

Loki’s smile falls, brows furrowing as he gives Thor a hard look. “Did you _really_ think you could pretend that the party never happened? That I’d be _satisfied_ with you drunkenly humping my leg and crying on my shoulder in the backseat of your car?”

Thor winces at the hazy memory and lets Loki shake his hand away. He stares as Loki pulls his fingers out of himself and rolls up on to his knees. Loki kneels in front of him on the bed and tugs him closer by his shirt. Thor glances down and he swallows again at the sight of Loki’s stiff cock tenting his jersey, the hem skimming a couple inches above the socks.

“Were you planning on just going back to fucking your way through the cheer team?”

Thor stammers, his mind reeling to find something to say, any sort of rebuttal to Loki’s words.

Loki smirks, reaching up with his clean hand to cup Thor’s cheek, his thumb tracing Thor’s bottom lip. “You’re an idiot, Thor. You’re lucky that you’re so attractive. Now fuck me like you’ve always wanted to.”

Thor makes a noise in his throat, his tiny bit of resolve crumbling. He grabs the back of Loki’s head with one hand, the other reaching around to grab Loki’s ass, two fingers finding his hole and shoving in. They groan into each others mouths, Loki’s hands moving roughly and frantically as he pulls at Thor’s clothes.

Thor pushes Loki back to rip off his shirt and kick off his jeans and boxers, shuddering when Loki reaches out and strokes his cock, tongue darting out to wet his reddened lips.

“I want this,” he says lowly, looking up at Thor through his lashes.

Thor growls, pouncing and shoving Loki on to his back and climbing between his thighs. Loki chants _yes, yes, yes_ under his breath as digs his blunt nails into Thor’s shoulders. Thor reaches between them, grabbing his cock tight at the base and guiding it into Loki, gritting his teeth as he shoves forward, burying himself to the hilt in one go and ripping a rough moan from Loki’s throat. Loki bounces with each punishing thrust, fresh tears springing to his eyes and coating his lashes. Thor kisses him, their lips sliding together roughly, his fist wound tight in Loki’s hair. Loki yowls beneath Thor, body writhing and tensing.

Thor practically sobs as he comes, so hard and sudden that he sees white. His body goes weak with it, making him slump on to Loki.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Loki whines breathlessly, forcing a hand between them. Thor lifts himself up a few inches, his head resting on Loki’s shoulder and watching Loki stroke himself until come spurts out in thick ropes on Thor’s jersey. Thor shudders at the sight, silently vowing to never wash it again. He drags his head up and kisses Loki’s slack lips for a few long minutes before rolling off with a sigh, their bodies pressed close together because of the small bed.

“Was it as good as you imagined?” Loki asks with a sleepy grin, head lolling to the side to look at Thor.

Thor exhales slowly, dragging the backs of his fingers along Loki’s hip, bunching the fabric of his jersey up. “ _Better_.”


	21. One hell of a homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just some bottom!Thor smut.

“You _have_ missed me, haven’t you?” Loki said silkily, his hand pressing and sliding down the underside of Thor’s hard cock, his lips skimming the skin just below his ear. Thor replied with a pained groan, planting his feet on to Loki’s bed and bucking against Loki’s palm.

“I’ve missed you too,” Loki added in a whisper, nipping along Thor’s neck. Thor whimpered, shamelessly humping against Loki’s hand and forearm, his hands gripping Loki’s clothed waist tight. He laid beneath his brother naked, having stripped and waited for Loki just as he secretly instructed at dinner, his smirk and heated gaze making Thor hard at just the thought of having his brother once again. And now Loki hovered above him, teasing him relentlessly, fully dressed and other wise unruffled save for the flush in his cheeks.

“ _Please_ Loki, it’s been so long,” Thor said, giving Loki his most pleading look and letting his voice crack. That usually made his brother break.

Loki blinked, his breath coming out in a hot, sharp gust against Thor’s face.

“ _Please_ ,” Thor repeated meekly, writhing and pressing his knees to Loki’s hips.

Loki groaned deeply, dropping his head to Thor’s chest for a moment before lifting it, hissing quietly through his teeth as he reached over to the nightstand to grab a salve. “I’ve made you too damn clever.”

Thor smiled triumphantly, spreading his thighs wide as Loki dug his fingers into the jar and coated them with the thick salve.

The smile fell when he yelped as Loki unceremoniously thrust the full length of his middle finger into him. “Ahh!”

“Did you play with yourself at all during the trip? Finger yourself? Use any toys?” Loki asked. He licked his lips as he slowly pulled his finger out almost all the way, shoving it back in hard and making Thor twitch.

Thor shook his head, hands cupping behind his knees to keep them spread apart as Loki’s hand moved faster. “I did- I did not even touch my cock.”

Loki stilled, his eyes dark and wide on Thor. “Not at all?”

Thor shook his head again. “I knew it wouldn’t satisfy me. I wanted to wait until I could have _you_ again.”

“For _six_ months?”

Thor smiled a little, nodding his head.

Loki made a wrecked sound in the back of his throat, his head falling forward on to Thor’s belly, his hand moving again. “Oh Thor, you’re trying to kill me.”

Thor laughed, which turned into a gasp as Loki quite suddenly squeezed a second finger into him. Loki worked Thor open quickly and thoroughly, his hair becoming disheveled and leather trousers tenting obviously, the sight making Thor’s mouth water.

“ _Loki_ ,” Thor whined, “please, I’m ready.”

That was all it took. Loki pulled his fingers from Thor and nearly ripped his trousers open, rubbing salve onto his cock messily before climbing over Thor, one hand braced beside Thor’s head while the other guided his cock into Thor. Thor pulled him down into a kiss, moaning into Loki’s mouth as he was breached, his hole burning slightly with the stretch. Loki thrust in with small increments, groaning in satisfaction when their bodies were pressed together tightly. Thor pulled his knees up higher, whining at the change in angle and feeling Loki twitch inside him.

Loki sighed heavily, pressing their foreheads together. “Are you glad you waited?”

“I’ll be glad when you start to move,” Thor said with a cheeky grin, his voice shaking a little.

“Oh you _wretch_ ,” Loki said with a breathless laugh. He inhaled through clenched teeth as he lifted himself on to his hands, pulling his hips back slowly to let Thor feel his cock drag out before shoving back in, his hips slapping loudly on the backs of Thor’s thighs.

Thor became a babbling mess as Loki pounded into him, sliding almost all the way out and sinking in to the root with every stroke. Thor bit his lip in attempt to keep some of his dignity, his hands squeezing Loki’s ass to keep him close. To keep him _filled_.

“This is like the first time I fucked you all over again,” Loki said, voice deep and grainy. “You were just as desperate and needy for my cock as you are now. Just as tight too.”

Thor whined, his head pushing back against the pillows as he felt the skin on his chest and belly grow hotter and his cock drool out more precome.

“I should make you wait for me more often,” Loki started, leaning down to nip at Thor’s exposed neck. “Lock up your cock and forbid you from touching yourself for months on end, until your _desperate_ for it. I can make you my sweet little cock-hungry virgin again and again and _again_.”

Thor shouted and bucked against Loki as he came, flushed and hot from his head to his toes. Loki’s words made his ears ring. Loki grunted, thrusting into Thor harder and faster until his whole body stiffened, Thor’s name falling from his lips as he spilled deep inside him.

Loki collapsed beside Thor with a huff, his cock soft and wet as it laid across his hip. Thor rolled to his side, snuggling against Loki and nuzzling his jaw, the bit of homesickness he’d felt for the past few months soothed by the familiar scent of his brother. Loki moved to face him, his arm draping itself over Thor’s waist, his fingers lightly running up and down his spine as his eyes closed.

“Would you really do that?” Thor asked, eyes raking over Loki’s relaxed face.

“Hm?” Loki blinked his eyes open slowly. “ _Oh_. It’s an interesting thought, that’s for sure,” he said with a lazy smirk.

He pulled himself closer to Thor, lifting his head to kiss Thor’s cheek while his fingers skimmed lower and prodded gently at his messy, loosened hole. “I think I’d prefer to have you _deflowered_ for a little while, though.”


	22. Try a Little Tenderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff? Fluff!

“Have you tried… _not_ being an asshole?”

Loki glared at Tony sideways, rim of his glass pressed to his lips. He sighed as he looked away, closing his eyes as soon as they landed on his reflection on the mirror behind the bar and tipping his head back and drinking the rest of his whiskey in one go, throat burning slightly. “I knew I shouldn’t have called you for help,” he said as he set the glass down.

“Probably not. But seriously, have you considered it?”

Loki leveled another glare at him. “ _I’m not being an asshole_. I have no idea what the hell Thor’s taking about.”

“So, what are you going to do? Just let Thor leave?”

Loki let out another heavy sigh, shoulders sagging as his heart clenched and stomach turned at the thought. “I- I don’t want to.”

“Okay,” Tony started, sitting up straighter in his stool. “So, Thor said he doesn’t feel like you love him anymore.”

Loki rolled his eyes at the words just as he did the first time he heard them from Thor himself. Thor didn’t seem to like it that much.

“You _do_ love him, right?”

Loki slid his glass forward, letting the bartender refill it as he scoffed at Tony. “Of _course_. And I tell him all the time.”

“Well, maybe he doesn’t _just_ want to be told or, _you know_ , have the words methodically spit out at him like a vending machine-” Tony pointed a finger at Loki as he opened his mouth to protest, silencing him. “Shut up. I know you do it.”

“What’s your point,” Loki hissed through gritted teeth, gripping his glass tight.

“ _Show him_ that you love him, is what I’m trying to get at. You ever listen to the song Try a Little Tenderness? Because you should.”

Loki’s face twisted a little.

Tony sighed. “Jesus- _I’m_ an idiot and I’m not even half as dense as you right now. You know how you always complain about how Thor remembers every stupid anniversary and always tries to take you on those stupid dates and shit like that?”

Loki raised an eyebrow at him. “Yes?”

“ _He wants that!_ ” Tony shouted, his drink sloshing and startling a few other people at the bar. “He wants the stupid romantic bullshit because that’s how _he_ shows his love but he wants it from _you too_.”

Loki looked away, staring off at nothing.

“Look, I know both you guys well enough to know _neither_ one of you wants to leave. So, you better get in touch with your inner Hallmark card _real_ quick, buddy.”

Loki slumped forward, resting his face in one of his hands. “Well, shit.”

Thor had almost missed the note on the bed as he began undressing after work, his heart heavy as lead as he called out and got nothing in response. Another night alone, apparently.

He sighed heavily as he grabbed it, expecting to find some excuse about work calling him in again.

_Change into something warm and come to the roof._

Thor blinked at it a few times, expecting the words to change. He looked up at the ceiling even though there about ten more floors above him and he couldn’t see through walls. Hope began to flutter in his chest, washing away his weariness in an instant and he nearly ripped off the rest of his suit in his sudden haste. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweater, slipping on another pair of shoes and then his coat as he rushed back out the door.

There was a rock wedged at the bottom of the door and he could here music playing softly through the opening, something old and jazzy sounding. Thor rushed up the small set of stairs, his grin making his cheeks ache.

He stopped in the doorway, blinking owlishly at the scene before him. There was a small table and pair of chairs surrounded by a few strings of haphazardly hung Christmas lights, a few styrofoam containers a electric candle set out carefully on top of the table cloth that was whipping in the breeze. Loki spun around, his hair blowing around wildly. He attempted in vain to tame it a bit by tucking a lock of it behind his ear as he walked up to Thor.

“Have a nice day at work?” Loki asked as casually as he would on any other day.

Thor continued to gape at him even as his arms wrapped around to Loki’s waist automatically.

Loki glanced back at the table, looking a bit unsure as he looked back at Thor. “Is this- Uh- Do you like it?”

Thor pulled Loki closer and said a bit breathlessly, “it’s perfect. You did this all yourself?”

“Yes- well, I didn’t cook anything, so, you’re welcome for _that_.”

Thor laughed softly and tucked his head into the crook of Loki’s neck, breathing in deeply.

Loki hummed happily, his arms draped loosely around Thor’s shoulders. “I should’ve been doing this more often.”

Thor nodded a little and laughed again. Loki pulled back and grasped Thor’s hands, pulling him out of the doorway with a small smile. “Come on Thor, I only bribed the maintenance guy into silence for a few hours and I’d like to eat _and_ dance under the stars with you.”

Thor could feel his grin nearly splitting his face. He surged forward and swallowed Loki in another tight hug, pressing their cheeks together. “I love you.”

He could feel Loki’s smile. “I love you too, even if I’m shit at showing it.”

Thor chuckled and began to sway along with the crackling music on the raidio.


	23. I can’t get over you, you left your mark on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just… Imagine Loki in very tight pants and guyliner and Thor looking like a metalhead who may have skipped out on a shower.

Loki tapped his foot along with the thumping bass rattling the floorboards of the smokey, seedy bar they had holed themselves up in. The sub par vocals of the band were _thankfully_ mostly blotted out by the screeching lead guitar, which tinny and warped sounding coming from the bar’s ancient speakers.

The heavy hand of his current fling named Greg settled heavily on his waist, a wannabe writer with floppy, sort of brownish-blond hair and thick framed glasses that only served to accentuate his generally wimpy look and attitude. Loki looped an arm around his narrow shoulders and snatched the cigarette from his lips before pulling it back and leaning against the wall. He’d caught Loki’s eye only because he looked absolutely desperate to stick his dick in someone, and Loki had done worse things for a free meal.

His eyes were caught by someone entirely different at the moment, though. They followed a familiar blond head as he took a long drag of the cigarette. Thor moved through the rippling crowd with ease, greeting a few of his fellow meathead types sitting around a small table a little ways away with a grin. God, had his biceps managed to get _bigger?_

His other hand tightened it’s grip on the neck of his rapidly warming beer as he remembered _vividly_ how firm they felt in his hands.

Thor seemed to finally sense his stare and looked right at him, his mouth instantly quirking into a lopsided smile. Loki took a swig of his beer in attempt to cover his own. Thor leaned over to one of his friends and said something in his ear before making his way over, his eyes laser-focused on Loki. He was suddenly very glad he decided to throw on some eyeliner tonight.

Thor’s gaze raked over him as he strolled up to Loki, dragging his tongue across the edges of his teeth and sliding his hands into his pockets as he came to a stop. “Hey you.”

Loki raked his eyes over Thor as he took another drag of the cigarette, humming softly to himself at the sight of Thor his ratty black t-shirt and worn jeans. “Hey.”

Thor stepped a little closer, almost leaning into Loki’s space to snatch the cigarette from Loki’s fingers and take a drag. “Haven’t seen you in a while,” he said after letting the smoke billow from his lips, looking Loki over head to toe again.

Loki smirked and pressed the opening of his beer to his lips. “Well, that’s generally how breakups are supposed to go.”

Thor laughed and nodded his head. “Yeah, I think you’re right.”

They let the silence linger for a moment, gazes locked and heated.

Greg cleared his throat loudly.

Loki smirked and jerked his head towards him as he said, “this is Greg.” He stole the cigarette back from Thor.

“Loki’s _current_ boyfriend,” Greg asserted loudly, his hand tightening on Loki’s waist.

Thor glanced over at him, scoffing and raising an eyebrow as he looked back to Loki.

Loki conspicuously rolled his eyes at the proclamation. “It’s nothing official.” He could feel Greg’s indignant look on the side of his face.

Thor moved fully in to Loki’s space, placing his hand on the wall next to Loki’s head and leaning close. “Nothing’s ever _official_ with you.”

“Some things have been close to it though.”

Thor’s eyes moved briefly over his neck before going back to his eyes. “Have they?”

Loki nodded slowly, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. “You’re looking good.”

Thor’s lips curled into a smile. “You too.”

Greg cleared his throat again. Thor shot him a glare and Loki felt Greg’s hand tighten in fear.

Thor looked down at the beer in Loki’s hand and grabbed it from him, holding it out to Greg. “How about you make yourself useful and get Loki a fresh drink,” he ordered, his voice a deep rumble.

Greg looked to Loki with something close to a pout, but Loki was too busy nearly swooning to even pretend to care. Greg snatched the bottle from Thor begrudgingly, stomping towards the bar. The glare fell from Thor’s face as he looked back to Loki and pressed himself to Loki’s side, thick arms winding around Loki’s waist like they’d never spent a day apart. Loki sunk in to the embrace, draping his arm around Thor’s broad shoulder.

“ _Jealous?_ ” Loki asked brightly.

Thor scoffed again, “of that little weasel? _Yeah right_.”

Loki smirked as he dragged a fingertip up and down one of Thor’s pecs, pressing lightly into firm muscle. “Well, _Thor_ , not everyone spends all their free time in the gym. _Some_ of us are trying to be this generation’s Hemingway.”

Thor rolled his eyes. “ _Seriously?_ You’ve been seeing him?”

Loki raised an eyebrow at him, resting his head on the wall. “It’s been five months, I had to move on _eventually,_ right?”

Thor’s lips tightened into a little frown as he looked Loki over again, hand sliding down to Loki’s hip.

Loki grinned.

Thor closed the last bit of space between them, crushing their lips together. He shifted a little to stand directly in front of Loki, wedging a thigh between Loki’s and pressing his hips forward to flatten Loki to the wall. Loki dropped the burnt out and forgotten butt of the cigarette to the floor and cupped Thor’s face in his hands, grinding his hips forward and relishing the growl that vibrated against his chest and fingers bruising his skin.

“What the _fuck_ , Loki!?”

Loki reached out blindly with one hand to shove at Greg’s face before pulling it back to grab a fistful of Thor’s shirt, pulling him in tighter, barely registering Greg’s faint stomping.

Loki pulled back just far enough to speak, his voice breathless as he said, “you wanna help me forget all about him?”

Thor smiled wickedly at him, crystal blue eyes dark in the dim lighting of the bar. “I’m gonna make you forget we ever even broke up.”


	24. The Kind of Love We Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little smut nugget with some mutually enjoyed voyeurism.

Thor had to control his breath to not give himself away, keeping it slow and steady as he finished peeling off his armor. His brother’s eyes were heavy on him, his skin prickling with the palpable scrutiny. He turned slowly to the corner he suspected Loki was huddled in when he was left in nothing but his trousers and boots, closing his eyes as he reached up and kneaded the muscles in the crook of his neck. He leaned his head back and sighed heavily as he dragged his hands down his chest, hoping the move seemed casual yet enticing to Loki.

He toed off his boots next, setting them aside before going to the ties of his heavy leather trousers. He he untied them lazily, slowly, _too_ slowly probably. His cock was already beginning to stir just knowing that Loki was greedily watching his every _breath_. He made his way to his personal bathroom, the tub already filled and prepared for him, the steaming, scented air filling his lungs. He hissed softly as he dipped his feet into the hot water, letting it twist into a deep moan as he slid down the side of the golden basin and sunk into the water up to his neck.

He relaxed, know the milky water hid his cock from Loki’s view. He slowly slid his palm along the underside of the rapidly hardening shaft, letting out a shuddering breath before pulling away, reaching up and grabbing a rag from the tray set along the edge of the tub.

He scrubbed himself with calculated ease, rubbing small circles over his skin until his skin turned pink. He spent what was probably an unnecessary amount of time on his chest, the rough fabric making his nipples stiffen as it brushed against them. He was vaguely tempted to ask his brother to come and get his back for him, but thought better of it, he didn’t want to risk ruining… whatever you’d call this strange game they played. He had no idea if Loki suspected that Thor might be on to him or if he was completely oblivious to Thor’s performances, Loki was always cold and distant with him these days and it made it impossible to tell. Either way, Thor was happy to play along.

Thor hissed again as he stood from the water, as the cool air hit his stiff cock and made it twitch. He ignored the pile of clean towels on the bench beside the tub, taking the vial of oil next to it and strutting back into his bedroom, confident that Loki was close behind. He stood beside his bed and uncapped the vial, pouring a generous amount of the woodsy-smelling oil into his palm and rubbing it into his skin. He turned and twisted in the golden light of the lamp on the wall beside him, pretending it was to make sure he evenly covered his skin and not so his brother could admire every bulge and dip of his hard-earned muscle, so Thor could devour every bit of Loki’s silent appreciation.

He laid back on his bed, taking his cock in his slick hand, his teeth bared and clenching at the contact, groaning loudly and letting his head fall back. Bringing his other hand down to fondle his balls, he slid the other from base to tip, his thumb rubbing along the leaking slit. His arms and thighs trembled, and Thor knew he wouldn’t last very long tonight. He planted his heels onto the bed and twisted his other hand into the bedding before thrusting into his tightly wound fist. He imagined a pale, lithe body above his, a usually smooth voice cracking as it spilled Thor’s name, neat black hair mussed and dripping with sweat, soft between his fingers as he yanked it in every direction.

Thor choked on another groan, fucking into his hand like his life depended on it.

He wondered if Loki had his own cock out now, if he was pleasuring himself just as vigorously and picturing the same things.

He came hard, his spill landing in thick ropes along his chest, nearly to his _neck_. He collapsed with a sigh, the weight of Loki’s heady stare more crushing than his body ever could be.

He let his eyes flutter closed, his fingertips trailing lightly through his cooling spend, letting Loki’s name pass through his lips on a sigh.

He heard a small, sharp intake of breath and sensed Loki’s departure more than anything, letting out a quiet laugh and smiling lazily to himself before rolling over and putting out the lamp.


	25. twist it to the right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor in cute undies. ~1900 words of pointlessness

[(tumblr version)](http://thisdorkyblogthing.tumblr.com/post/111146427322/twist-it-to-the-right)

 

Thor stops dead in the doorway to his room, eyes wide on his brother and what he’s holding in his hands. Clutched in one is a pair of bright blue cotton panties, one dark eyebrow raised slightly as he eyes the yellow-orange daisies covering them in neat lines, while his other hand holds the small plastic bin that has about fifteen more pairs in it. Thor’s fists clench and eyes dart around the room as he wonders if Loki has found the other bins.

“I can explain,” Thor blurts out, his face searing hot as Loki continues to examine the panties in his hand.

Loki seems to suddenly realize that he’s there at all, blinking rapidly as he looks up from his hand.

Thor gapes. He knows his brother is clever enough to have already noticed that the other panties are all the same size, so telling him he just has some sort of… _trophy collection_ seems like a bad idea. His mind seems unwilling to supply him with any other halfway decent lies though, so he continues to gape uselessly at Loki. 

Loki’s eyes go back to the panties, then Thor, his tongue a flash of pink as he licks his lips. He looks like he’s about to say something, but manages to start and stop a few times. Since Thor was expecting a lot more scathing ridicule and mean jokes the dead silence and awkwardness is really throwing him through a loop. His heart pounds incessantly in his ears.

Loki clears his throat and finally speaks, though his voice still sounds rough and a touch deeper than usual. “How often do you wear these?”

Thor’s _really_ thrown by that, blinking as Loki quickly looks away. His eyes go back to the bin, setting the first pair down in it and plucking out another. The pink ones with little cupcakes on them. 

Thor steps farther inside his room, shutting the door behind himself despite the fact that they’re the only ones in the apartment.

“Not… _often_ ,” he says after an eternity, as though he isn’t wearing a pair _right now._

Loki looks back at him, lips parted as his thumb runs over the delicate satin bow at the front of the panties. His gaze jumps back and forth from them to Thor, or more specifically, Thor’s crotch.

It makes Thor’s ears hot, his stomach flipping with nervousness at his brother’s scrutiny.

“I want to see,” Loki asks tightly, all smoothness from his voice gone. The sound of it sends a tingle down Thor’s spine, making him straighten.

“ _Please_ ,” he adds when Thor does nothing but stare at him.

Thor sucks in a breath, nodding without a thought and moving closer. Loki looks down at the bin again, eyes narrowed, before putting the cupcake patterned ones down and picking up the pair with daisies. He holds them out to Thor.

Thor takes them, careful to not touch Loki’s hand at all, and walks into his bathroom a few steps away. He moves mindlessly, like a puppet, shutting the door behind him. He sets the panties Loki chose on to the small space of counter top surrounding the sink and stares at them for a moment or two, thinking that this whole encounter is feeling like an out of body experience.

He toes his shoes off first, then his socks. He shivers a little as he pulls his t-shirt over his head. His hands are unsteady as they move over the fly of his jeans, pushing them slowly down his hips to reveal the pair of plain purple panties he’d slipped on this morning, the thick grey waistband cutting into his hips slightly. The sound of rustling clothes is deafening in the silent bathroom. 

He slips the other panties off in a hurry, hiding them under his t-shirt, and just as hastily pulls the other ones on. He’s practically out of breath when he finally gathers the nerve to look at himself in the big mirror hanging on the wall. 

The waistband dips low in the front, a smattering of dark blond hairs sitting above it. The back isn’t much higher, he thinks as he twists around a bit, the crack of his ass barely hidden behind the stretched cotton. He adjusts them so his cock sits more comfortably and is suddenly struck with a thrill of excitement, feeling like like he did when he first started wearing women’s underwear and hadn’t let it become part of his daily routine yet.

He still moves slowly, peeking out the bathroom door to find Loki picking through the other pairs, examining each with extraordinary amount of care. He takes a deep breath before opening it the rest of the way and stepping out.   
Loki makes a strange, low noise in his throat when he lays his eyes on Thor, flailing and knocking the bin off the dresser he placed it on, the panties flying everywhere.

Thor’s beginning to think he won’t have to worry about Loki mocking him. His usual confidence begins to return as Loki just stands there and stares at him with his mouth wide open, the front of his dark jeans pulling tight.

Thor holds his hands out. “Well?”

Loki coughs as he’s snapped out of his revery, those his eyes refuse to move above Thor’s waist. “I- I-” Loki stammers as his hand slides down his own chest.  
Thor walks closer, stepping around little piles of candy-colored cotton to stand in front of his brother, acutely aware of how close they are and how his own groin tightens with the proximity.

“I didn’t expect you to like this sort of thing,” he says, looking down at Loki’s tented jeans.

“ _Me!?_ ” Loki yelps, seeming to have found his voice again. “ _I_ came in here to find some scissors, I would’ve never thought I’d find-” Loki’s words die on his lips as he reaches out to touch Thor’s hip, the tip of his finger slipping between the waistband and Thor’s skin. “Why didn’t you ever tell _me?_ ”

Thor’s breath stutters as his fingers slides farther, skimming just above the base of his cock. “This always seemed like something you’d find a way to use to embarrass me,” Thor says softly, watching Loki’s hand.

Loki stills ans watches Thor face, his irises almost completely swallowed by inky black pupils. “I’m not a _complete_ monster.”

Thor just laughs a little and shrugs, moaning as Loki surges forward and brings their mouths together in a soft kiss. Loki presses himself tight against Thor, grinding his hips a little while Thor wraps his arms around Loki’s waist, his fingers digging into Loki’s back. Without pulling away, Loki guides them towards Thor’s bed, their bodies landing with a bounce on top of the pile of covers. Loki pulls away, hovering above Thor and breathing heavily as he stares down at him. He  crawls down without a word, his lips barely brushing Thor’s hot, oversensitive skin as he kisses his way down Thor’s bare torso, stopping when he reaches the waistband of the panties. Thor clenches his teeth and his cock throbs almost painfully, the cotton pulled tight over the stiff length.

He chokes on air when Loki presses his face against his groin, inhaling deeply and covering the fabric with sloppy, wet kisses. Thor wrenches the sheets in his hands and jerks his hips upwards, the muted sensations against his shaft driving him wild in moments. 

“Oh _Thor_ ,” Loki mumbles against this hip. He hooks his fingers into the waistband and tugs the front down just enough to free his cock, the both of them groaning as it springs free from it;s confines. It drools a little precome from the slit and twitches in Loki’s hand when he carefully wraps his fingers around it, and he makes a show of giving the whole thing a long, tight stroke from base to tip, and grinning when Thor gives a whole-body shudder in return.

“It’s been a while since we’ve done this,” Loki says, his attempt at sound casual foiled by the gravelly sound of his voice. 

Thor laughs, soft and breathy, and peels his eyes open to look down at his brother. “Are you saying you forgot how this works?”

Loki answers by opening his mouth wide and sinking down the length of his cock. A yelp is ripped from Thor’s throat at the feeling of being swallowed in wet heat so suddenly, his hips jerking upwards again, shoving his cock even deeper down Loki’s throat. He takes it with ease,  bobbing his up and down without hesitation. Thor whimpers and moans, thrusting into Loki’s mouth in attempt to keep himself buried in that heat, his teeth cutting sharply into his bottom lip. Thor’s gonna come lightening fast, already feeling it build in the base of his spine. Loki makes soft, encouraging sounds in his throat that vibrate against the head of his cock while his hands move to cup Thor’s ass, sliding under the thin elastic that hems the leg openings, pulling the fabric tighter across his testicles and sending him over the edge. He comes with a shout, grabbing Loki’s hair roughly and fucking deep into his throat as he spills. Loki chokes only a little, forcing his head back to cough and gasp while Thor collapses back onto the bed, eyes drifting closed. 

They fly back open when Loki snaps the panties back into place, right on his soft, sensitive cock. Loki’s eyes are glued to them as he shuffles to more comfortably straddle Thor’s thighs, working his own cock free from his jeans. Thor watches Loki stroke himself, knowing his cock would be getting hard again at the sight if he hadn’t just finished moments ago. Loki breathes heavily, pressing his free hand to Thor’s chest and leaning over as his other hand moves faster.

Loki groans from deep in his chest as he spills all over the front of Thor’s panties. Thor feels his cock stir, making a wrecked sound.

Loki breathes heavily as he lazily pulls and wriggles out of his clothes, flopping down beside Thor when he’s nude.

Thor licks his lips and lifts his head, looking at the drying mess on his favorite pair of panties. “You ruined them,” he says, half-serious, and tugs them in to a more comfortable position.

“I’ll get you new ones,” Loki replies lazily, running his hands up and down Thor’s belly.

Thor chuckles. “Yeah, right. You still owe me a G.I. Joe from when I was like, ten.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Loki grumbles, “are you _still_ mad about that?” 

 

*

Thor’s eyes go wide when he sees the little pink bag hanging from his door, whipping his head around as his heart races at the thought of any of his other roommates seeing it. He snatches it off the doorknob and slips inside his room, clutching it tight in his fist as he leans against the door. 

He takes a deep breath before he finally looks into it and pulls a pair of panties out. Blue, with little yellow flowers on them. They’re not a perfect match for the ones Loki jizzed all over(then _stole_ when Thor fell asleep), but they’re a decent replacement. He looks in the bag again, spying another pair at the bottom and pulling them out. 

They’re _green_ and Thor can’t help but roll his eyes at Loki’s predictability.


	26. thunder's getting louder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘last night was supposed to be a one night stand but we drunkenly got each other’s names tattooed on each other’s ass cheeks so now its kind of hard to forget you’ au ~700 words

[(tumblr version)](http://thisdorkyblogthing.tumblr.com/post/112928204332/thunders-getting-louder)

 

Loki, barely awake with his eyes half open, climbed over the blond lump of muscles - _what_ was his _name_ \- sleeping beside him. He only let out a sharp grunt when Loki dug his knee into the small of his back as he lurched to the other side of the bed, shifting into a new position and shoving his head under one of Loki’s pillows as Loki himself made a beeline for the bathroom.

Loki sighed as he leaned over the toilet, taking a mental inventory of all the aches and pains he had.

Throbbing headache. Throbbing ass. Sore thighs. Beard burn _everywhere._ Bruises too, most likely.

He knew how he acquired all these ailments, of course, though the specifics were fuzzy.

_“You’re not drunk enough.”_ Those were his first words to Loki, he definitely remembered _that_. That, along with the confident smile he wore as well as his ridiculously tight t-shirt while he casually slipped in to the little booth with Loki, as though he _belonged_ there, and slid him a glass filled with some sort of mystery drink. Loki hadn’t been sure if he was annoyed by him or not. 

His name was still escaping Loki’s mind, which really _was_ annoying.

He sighed and flushed the toilet, which was so damn loud he couldn’t help but wince, and then turned to the mirror.

Yep, there were bruises. A smattering of lighter, distinctly finger-shaped ones on his hips and a few dark splotches peppered over his throat and collarbone. Good thing it was cool enough that he wouldn’t look like a total crazy person if he wore scarves for the next few days. He twisted around to get a look the damage on the back of him, and his heart stopped.

He gulped audibly, blinking at the reflection. He remembered Thor’s name now.

“WHY THE _FUCK_ IS _YOUR_ NAME ON _MY_ ASS!?” Loki shrieked, hangover forgotten in a blaze of white-hot rage. He ripped the pillow off Thor’s head and proceeded to beat Thor with it, Thor’s startled grunt almost getting lost in the stream of dull thumps. Thor reached up blindly, attempting to stop the onslaught as he rolled over to face Loki, blue eyes puffy and lined with red. 

“What the fuck are you talking about!?” Thor shouted back, arm still held up defensively. His voice, deep and rough from sleep, sent a warm tingle across Loki’s skin.

He hit him a few more times for that.

“I’m talking about the goddamn _tattoo_ _of your name_ _on_ _my ass!_ ” Loki swung the pillow again, yelping as Thor caught the thing and gave it a yank, toppling Loki forward on to the bed and into his arms. Thor tightened his embrace as Loki squirmed, the both of them quickly becoming breathless. Loki gave up eventually, slumping in exhaustion. 

Thor’s grip loosened and he sighed in exasperation, “what the hell are you talking about?”

Loki gave an annoyed huff and twisted his hips forward. The tattoo’s swirling black script was still raised and raw around the edges. “I’m talking about _this_.”

Thor’s eyes went wide. “Shit.”

“When the fuck did _this_ happen?”

Thor gaped, blinking at him a few times before answering. “I have _no_ idea.”

Loki deflated, his headache ten times worse now. He sunk down with a whine, pressing his face in the mattress. Thor flopped down beside him, one of his arms still pinned beneath Loki.

“I’m really sorry, if that’s worth anything to you.”

“It’s not,” Loki deadpanned.

They laid there in silence for a few minutes before Thor finally slipped his arm out from under Loki and climbed over him, walking towards Loki’s bathroom. Loki, wanting to at least enjoy something from this day, turned his head to watch, shooting up onto his hands when he saw his own name across one of Thor’s lovely, pale ass cheeks. Thor shut the door behind himself, and Loki stared at it, slack-jawed and silent.

There was shout from behind it moments later, the door swinging open once again. Thor’s tangled hair flew back from the force of it. “ _What the fuck!?”_

Loki turned over and sat up, wrapping his arms loosely around his knees. “What the hell was in those drinks.”

Thor groaned and ran his hands down his face, falling heavily against the doorjamb. “Oh my god,” he whined.

Loki tapped his fingertips atop his arms, exhaling loudly as he unfolded himself and stood. “Well, this has been an _interesting_ morning… How about breakfast?”

Thor’s hands dropped away from his face to hang limp at his sides, his eyes narrowing at Loki briefly before he shrugged, standing up from the door. “Sure.”


	27. it's been a long few months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki comes crawling back. ~600 words

[(tumblr version)](http://thisdorkyblogthing.tumblr.com/post/113843743782/its-been-a-long-few-months)

 

Thor answered the door without hesitation, not even pausing to maybe take a look through one of the narrow windows at either side of it or the peephole.

He nearly dropped his coffee from the shock of seeing Loki standing in front of him, completely soaked from the rain that had been pouring down since the night before and giving him a nervous smile.

“Hi.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Thor asked, sounding more harsh than he’d intended. He did enjoy the way Loki winced, though.

Loki raked a hand through his dripping hair, which was becoming a bigger mess of curls by the second. Did he _walk_ here? Thor thought as he glanced up and down the street.

“It’s been a long few months,” Loki said with a shrug, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

Thor couldn’t keep back his eye-roll or exasperated sigh, moving to shut the door in Loki’s face. He deserved it. Thor was _just_ starting to feel like he was over Loki up and leaving him without so much as a goodbye.

“ _Wait_ , please,” Loki pleaded, voice barely above a whisper. 

Jaw set, Thor pulled the door open. Loki looked at him with wide eyes for just a moment before looking down at his own hands as he wrung them.

“I-” Loki started meekly, stammering as his eyes shifted everywhere, looking at everything but Thor.

“I’m _stupid_ ,” he said in rush of air, finally meeting Thor’s eyes again. “Or crazy… Probably both.” He shrugged again, laughing quietly.

Loki’s small smile fell when Thor didn’t laugh. He took another breath as he looked away from Thor, glancing at the ground.

“I shouldn’t have left you like that.” He swallowed. “I shouldn’t have left you _at all_ , actually.”

Thor tightened his grip on his coffee mug, clenching his teeth to keep himself from… he wasn’t exactly sure what. He set his coffee down on the little table beside the door before he could drop it, right next to the goofy little key bowl his mother had gotten for him.

Loki seemed to lose his composure all at once, shoulders sagging, eyes going watery, his chin even began to quiver. “Oh _god_ Thor, I’ll do _anything_ to have you take me back. I’ll- I’ll do _any_ freaky sex thing you want to do. I’ll clean, _cook_ \- Fuck, I don’t know, whatever you need me to do-”

“ _Loki_ ,” Thor groaned, resting his head against the door and feeling his stupidly weak resolve already crumbling.

“I’ll grovel!” Loki added quickly, dropping to his knees on Thor’s doorstep without another word. “ _Please Thor_ , give me another chance, because I’m pretty sure you’re the _only_ good thing I’ve ever had going for me.”

Thor groaned again, squeezing his eyes shut. _Goddammit._

“Was that grovel-y enough? I’m not used to being in this position when you have your pants on.”

_Dammit._ Thor couldn’t stop himself from laughing at that. “I _really_ hate you.”

Loki’s eyes lit up with hope. “I know, I hate me too,” he said as he stood back up. “Probably more than you do, actually.”

“I don’t know about that,” Thor mumbled with another sad chuckle.

Loki sobered a little. “I do love _you_ , though.”

Thor’s heart clenched and he sucked in a breath through his teeth. “That took you a bit longer to say than I expected.”

“I just hope it wasn’t too long,” Loki said, voice barely above a whisper.

Thor sighed, looking down at the floor and thinking for a few long moments, the silence between them filled by pounding rain. When he looked back up Loki was watching him, arms hugged around himself and shivering slightly.

Thor sighed again, stepping aside and opening the door a little wider. “Want some coffee?”


	28. why do i waste the love that you lend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki come s crawling back 2, electric boogaloo ~600 words

[(tumblr version)](http://thisdorkyblogthing.tumblr.com/post/114716897492/why-do-i-waste-the-love-that-you-lend)

 

The moon was a pale sliver in the sky, bathing the diner’s gravel parking lot and the desert highway beyond it in an eerie gray cast. Loki looked past his transparent reflection and followed the tiny red lights from a plane passing overhead, his mind swirling with too many thoughts and not enough sleep.

“Need a refill?” the waitress asked, dark bags caked with makeup sagging under her eyes and making her terse smile look even more forced. Loki looked down at his forgotten mug, the dregs of his second cup gone cold, and nodded, sliding it towards her. Loki fought back a yawn as he watched her fill the mug nearly to the brim again. He thanked her softly as he pulled the mug back to himself, grabbing packet after packet of sugar and dumping it into the dark liquid.

Amidst the quiet chatter from the other patrons and the lethargic scuffing of the waitress’ orthopedic shoes, the song playing from the old crackling speakers registered in Loki’s head, making him take a shuddering breath. He could feel it all at once – Thor’s hand pressing on to the small of his back, pulling their bodies close together, the scratch of his tawny colored beard against Loki’s cheek and the lulling hum that vibrated from Thor’s chest through Loki’s entire body. Their gentle swaying set to a sad twangy song.

Loki sat there, staring down at his coffee, an empty sugar packet still hanging between his fingertips, throat clenching at the vivid memory. He drops the packet to the table, sitting back in the vinyl booth and looking out the window again, back at the dark and seemingly endless highway. He had probably found someone else to dance like that with by now.

Loki gripped on to the side of the mug, the heat of it calming him somewhat and letting him take a breath. He didn’t realize that he’d begun to cry until he blinked and felt the tears roll down his cheeks. He took another shaky breath, gripping the cup tighter. Looking out the window once more, he felt cold weight settling in his chest, each breath feeling more and more like work.

He guzzled his coffee, ignoring the bitter and burnt taste of it, and tossed some money on the table before dashing out. He was shivering and his body ached from being sleep deprived, but he slipped into the driver’s seat of his car anyways, paying one more glance to the rundown motel next door that he’d originally planned on staying in for the rest of the night. His heart fluttered nervously against his ribs and he started the rusted thing and pulled out.

He sat at the edge of the empty highway for a few minutes, trying in vain to convince himself to not do it. It’s been months. He’ll hate you, or worse, he’ll have forgotten about you.

Blinking away fresh tears, he pulled on to the highway.

-

Thor didn’t turn as he heard the bell above the door chime, keeping his eyes focused on the bar as he continued to scrub at the finished wood with a rag. “We’re closed.”

“I know,” came raggedly from a familiar voice.

Thor spun around, the rag dropping from his hand. Loki stood just past the door, reedy arms wrapped around himself. Dark circles surrounded his bloodshot eyes, making him look sickly, but Thor found them just as lovely as he always had. He was running up to him before he could think otherwise, embracing Loki tightly, squeezing even harder when he felt Loki shudder in his arms.

“I missed you,” Thor whispered, burying his hand into Loki’s hair and his face into his neck.

“I missed you too,” Loki huffed with a small nod of his head, wrapping his arms around Thor, fisting his hands into the fabric of his shirt.

They stayed like that for minutes, breathing each other in in the silence, until

Loki puled back with a sniff, pale cheeks  wet with tears.

“Can we dance? You can pick the song.”


	29. Mmm, Sweaty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A post workout ... um... cooldown?? ~1200words

[(tumblr version)](http://thisdorkyblogthing.tumblr.com/post/113228534487/okay-but-actually-if-we-could-have-an-adrenaline)

 

Thor walked down the hall with purpose, brushing back the locks of sweat soaked hair from his face as he passed the the baths without so much as a backward glance, his tunic clutched tightly in his fist. 

Every muscle in his body sang, practically buzzing with energy. He felt like a storm, the clomping of his boots echoing off the high ceilings sounding like thunder. He brushed off the interested glances from the maids he passed, solely interested in the company of one person in particular right now.

He didn’t even consider the possibility of Loki not being in the library, marching right in to be greeted by the smell of musty books. The librarians raised inquisitive eyebrows at their prince, and yet again he brushed them off, heading straight for one of the back corners of the place.

He dropped his tunic to the floor and grinned wolfishly at the back of Loki’s head when he found him, tucked away at a all but forgotten desk and surrounded by browning tomes that were lit by a lone torch floating a few feet above Loki’s head. 

He approached Loki silently, though he could’ve likely just stomped up to him with how invested he was in his book, and grasped at his waist tightly with both hands while he buried his face into the side of Loki’s neck. Loki shouted and attempted to wriggle from Thor’s grip before realizing it was him, relaxing back into his chair.

“Damn you,” he whispered, sounding more endeared than annoyed.

“I can be sneaky too,” Thor replied, pressing a few kisses under the corner of Loki’s jaw.

“I was _distracted,_ ” Loki countered. He reached up and raked his hand through Thor’s sweaty, disheveled hair, his lip instantly curling in distaste. He twisted around and shoved Thor back, wiping his hand on the leg of his trousers. “Did you just get out of training?”

“I did.”

Loki cocked an eyebrow at him. “And you didn’t bathe _because_ …?”

Thor grinned, cupping Loki’s cheek even as he tried to pull away. “I couldn’t wait to see you.”

Loki shoved Thor’s hand off and scoffed, “so you came expecting to rub your _stinking_ body all over me?”

“Yes,” Thor said plainly.

“You’ll be disappointed then, because I am not letting you touch me like that.” Loki turned back to his book, as though it were that easy.

Thor chuckled and grabbed the back of the chair. He yanked it back, moving behind Loki and catching him in a swift move. Loki made a sound like a squawk, gracelessly pushing himself to his feet and turning as he shoved Thor back. He tugged his black tunic back into place as he scowled at Thor, though he couldn’t seem to keep his eyes from darting down to Thor’s bare, glistening chest, his breath coming out in short pants. 

“Shouldn’t you be tired,” Loki said indignantly.

Thor smirked, stepping up close to Loki as he grabbed his cock, already growing stiff from this little game alone, through the front of his own trousers with a wink. “I feel quite invigorated, _actually._ ”

Loki cracked a smile even as he rolled his eyes. “Why do I ever let you touch me?”

“I am more than happy to remind you,” Thor said quietly, wrapping one arm around Loki’s waist and cupping the back of his head with his other hand to pull him into a deep kiss. He bent forward, dipping Loki back on to the desk, careless of the priceless books being crushed beneath their bodies. Loki moaned, kissing back with force and winding his reedy limbs around Thor. He ground his hips down in short thrusts, his cock growing hard in the confines of his trousers. Loki raked his fingers down his back, slipping on the slick skin, and bucked up into Thor, grinding himself on to Thor’s hip.

Thor pulled back with a shuddering breath, prying himself from the vice-like grip of Loki’s thighs to undo the drawstring of his trousers and shove them down his hips, finally freeing his cock. Loki let out a small noise, biting down on his lip. Thor quickly pulled Loki’s boots and trousers off, tossing them carelessly to the floor before greedily sliding his hands up his creamy thighs.

“Care to do the honors? I was a little too hasty and forgot to get-”

Loki let out an exasperated sigh as he held a hand up to silence Thor, going still for a moment before letting out a shaky breath of his own. Thor pushed his thighs back, groaning at the sight of Loki’s hole, shining and pink and ready to be taken. He pushed a couple fingers into him anyways, enjoying the clench and full body shudder it pulled from his brother.

“You can see why I simply could not wait a moment-”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Loki huffed, sitting up and pulling Thor by the hair for another kiss.

Thor hummed, a smile curling the corner of his lips as he pulled his fingers free and position himself between Loki’s legs, his free hand slipping under Loki’s tunic to curl around his waist. 

Loki’s lips broke from his with a breathy sigh as the head of Thor’s cock sunk into him, his hands squeezing tightly on to Thor’s arms. Blunt nails bit into Thor’s skin as he shoved in the rest of the way, groaning from deep in his chest and slumping back on to the desk. Loki whined, hugging Thor’s waist with his thighs, his breath coming in even harsher pants now.

Thor wasted little time, pushing himself up on to his hands and pulling his hips back, thrusting forward with a grunt. Loki cried out and arched in to it, clinging on to Thor as he set a punishing pace, books and papers cascading off the sides of the desk every time it butted against the wall.

Loki wailed, either forgetting or just not caring to consider where they were, writhing as his eager cock leaked against his belly, his darkened eyes practically rolling back into his head. It only made Thor fuck into his harder, slamming into him full force, his skin hotter and heart thumping harder than it did for the entirety of his training session. 

Thor bit down on his lip and peeled one of his hands from the top of the desk, relishing in the long yowl he pulled from Loki as he wrapped it around his cock, matching his strokes to the rhythm of his hips. 

Loki came undone with cry, his whole body going tighter than a bowstring as come shot out on to his chest, nearly to the hollow of his throat. Thor bent down, lapping it up as his hips began to lose their rhythm, staying low and huffing against Loki’s throat as he found his own release deep inside Loki’s body with moan. 

Loki let out a little sob of whine as his spent cock slipped from him a couple minutes later. Thor stood slowly, feeling the dreamy grin on his own face. Loki sat up on his elbows carefully, looking down at himself with a small curl to his lip.

“Now we’re both dirty,” Thor said brightly.

“I see that,” Loki said, voice flat.

“We really need to take a bath.”

Loki looked up at him, not quite managing to look unamused. “And I suppose you think we should take one together?”

Thor shrugged. “Why draw _two_ baths when we could both just use one?”

The corner of Loki’s lips curled into a smirk. “Get me my pants, brother.”


	30. Sugar, Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk, I just had a hankering for Loki as Thor’s sugardaddy. ~1500 words - bottom!Thor - minimal editing

[(tumblr version)](http://thisdorkyblogthing.tumblr.com/post/118423132917/idk-i-just-had-a-hankering-for-loki-as-thors)

 

Loki stared at the picture of Thor he had nicked off the site they’d met on. Naked, save for the towel held over his cock, his bathroom mirror smudged, body twisted just slightly to show the curve of his ass.

That was, of course, what had first drawn Loki to the 20 year old’s profile. What had kept him going back was the cocky little smirk – partly hidden by his hideous plastic phone case – until he finally broke down and sent him a message. 

The fact that Thor was _also_ able to string together multiple coherent sentences was what had made Loki ask to meet.

Thor had shown up to the coffee shop in a boxy t-shirt and cheap looking pair of jeans. He wasn’t sure _why_ he’d been surprised by that given that Thor was _20_ _and_ he had found him on a site for finding sugardaddies. But Loki had found his smug overconfidence more than a little endearing and he’d ended up dragging Thor back to his apartment before their coffee had even gone cold. 

And then, less than a month later, he had Thor living with him. He’d never let _anyone_ live with him before. He also couldn’t seem to stop throwing his money at the gorgeous little brat.

He was even beginning to consider bringing Thor along to a few of his work functions. Having Thor in a nice suit on his arm probably would make them less of a chore.

Though at this point, Loki would probably end up fucking him in one of the bathroom stalls and cause a scandal.

“ _Sir? Your… special client is here_.”

Loki rolled his eyes and said, “send him in.”

Thor waltzed in seconds later, easy going smile plastered on his face as he shut the dark wood door to Loki’s office behind him. “Hey.”

Loki stood from his desk and walked to the front of it, his tongue darting to wet his his lips as he raked his eyes over Thor. That only managed to further broaden Thor’s grin. 

“Miss me?” Thor asked as he came to a stop in front of Loki, his hands sliding under Loki’s suit jacket to hold his waist.

Loki said nothing and reached around to grab Thor’s ass, giving it a hard squeeze.

Thor’s oh so pretty eyes fluttered, a soft moan passing his lips as he dropped his head and began mouthing Loki’s neck.

Loki shuddered at the sensation and reluctantly pulled his hands away from Thor to slide off his jacket.

“Mm, _wait_. Allow me,” Thor said, his voice low and gentle, knocking Loki’s hands away as he reached for his tie.

Loki sucked a breath through his teeth. Thor one day, when Loki had sent him a long, rant filled text after a shit day at work, had spent the better part of an hour undressing Loki before giving him an absolutely mind blowing blowjob.

Loki got him his own credit card the next day.

Thor spent a little less time undressing him now, though he did spend a few extra minutes kissing and licking his way down Loki’s chest. He looked up at Loki as his mouth hovered above his belt, his hands deftly working it open, then his trousers. Thor hummed as he tugged them with his boxers down his legs and Loki’s cock sprang out, hard from just the light teasing alone.

“Look at what you do to me,” Loki said breathlessly. 

He threw his head back when Thor reached up as stroked him, his tongue darting out to lick the bead of come beading at the slit. Loki took a gentle hold of Thor’s hair and pulled him back up to his feet, kissing him hard as he kicked his shoes and pants off.

He pulled back and commanded in a huff, “strip.”

Thor smiled, his bright eyes darkened with lust as he stepped back and pulled his t-shirt over his head. He worked his jeans open next, dragging his tongue over his teeth and swinging his hips.

“You always put on a show,” Loki said with a chuckle. He tugged off his socks and tossed them on top of the rest of  his clothes.

“You always _like_ it,” Thor said as he spun around as he pushed his jeans down, giving Loki a wink over his shoulder.

“I hate how you’re right about that.”

Thor just laughed and finished undressing.

Loki jerked his head towards the glossy leather couch that sat along the wall. “On the couch.”

Thor gave him another wink, stroking his cock lazily as he walked over to it. He draped himself over it, his arms hugging the armrest and ass pushed tantalizingly up in the air.

Loki took a deep breath, admiring the view for a few beautiful moments before running back behind his desk to fetch the bottle of lube he’d taken to keeping on hand. As soon as that was in his hand he marched over and sunk to knees behind Thor. Thor pushed his ass up higher for him.

“I got ready as soon as I got your text.”

Loki hummed in approval, sliding his hand up the back of Thor’s thighs to grip his ass. So firm. His fingers ventured to the cleft, teasing his wet, slightly loose hole and making Thor groan. He pulled his hand back, squirting some of the lube in to his palm and tossing it to the floor. He coated his cock with it sloppily, his hands shaking in anticipation. He grabbed Thor’s hip with his clean hand, tugging him in to position and lining his cock up.

“ _Fuck yeah_ ,” Thor said, deep and slurred. 

Loki shoved forward, sinking half his cock in one go and grinning victoriously at the groan it ripped from Thor. Loki took hold of both hips and pushed the rest of the way in, pausing for a moment to relish Thor’s body clenching around him before setting a brutal pace, their skin slapping together and the couch creaking beneath them. Thor made little whimpering noises, his whines and pleas coming out all small and meek and the complete opposite of how he was any moment he wasn’t on Loki’s cock. God did Loki love that.

Loki fucked into him harder, grunting in exertion, his fingers digging bruises into Thor’s hips.

Thor let out a loud whine.

“You wanna come?”

Thor nodded, hanging on to the armrest with a white-knuckle grip. Loki draped himself over Thor’s back and reached under Thor to grasp his cock, stroking it from head to tip smoothly. Thor choked, his body going tense from the added stimulation. Thor groaned as he spilled all over the couch and Loki’s hand, small shivers wracking his body as Loki continued thrusting into him. His own climax was building under his skin, urging him to thrust faster, gritting his teeth as sweat and hair fell in to his eyes. He shoved in once more, grinding himself into Thor as he came deep inside him, his chest heaving as Thor let out another whine.

“So good,” Loki panted, wanting to just stay buried inside Thor forever.

He had to move eventually, and he did with a sigh, kissing Thor’s shoulder before peeling himself off Thor’s back and letting his cock slip out. He stood from the couch and watched Thor do the same, his usual big, lazy, post-sex grin plastered on his face. Loki wanted to kiss it off.

Instead, he walked over to his private bathroom and began putting himself back in order. Thor walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, tucking his face in Loki’s hair.

“I have so many goddamn meetings this afternoon and I’m going to them smelling and looking like I just had a really good fuck.”

Thor laughed. “So that was what the lunch session was for?”

“You’re a very good stress reliever.”

Thor winked at him in the mirror and Loki smiled as he bent forward to splash some water on his face.

“Since I’m already here - What do you want for dinner tonight?”

“Probably a few glasses of scotch.”

“Anything to go with it?”

“A blowjob wouldn’t be too bad.”

Thor let out a bark of laughter. “I was thinking Italian, but that sounds pretty nice.”

Loki turned around, looping his arms around Thor’s shoulders and burying his hands in Thor’s hair. “Just get whatever you want, I’ll be happy either way.”

Thor’s smile softened, tipping his head forward to press a soft kiss on Loki’s lips.

Loki sighed as he pulled his head back. “I do need to get ready though.”

Thor pouted a little as he pulled away, taking over the sink as Loki ducked back in to the office to redress. Thor came back out just as Loki put his tie on, pulling his outfit on much faster. Loki paused to watch, his hand drifting down the length of his tie.

“You know what? We should go out to eat tonight.”

Thor looked up at him. “Really?”

“Yeah, you get yourself all pretty for me so I can show you off, we’ll get drunk and then we’ll go home and I’ll fuck your brains out.”

Thor raised an eyebrow at him. “I like the sound of that plan.”

Looking for a gift for Thor might be a good way to keep himself from falling asleep during his meetings.

He wondered what kind of car Thor might like…


	31. and then they saw the movie on their first anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> extras in a movie au ~600 words

[(tumblr version)](http://thisdorkyblogthing.tumblr.com/post/117055001207/and-then-they-saw-the-movie-on-their-first)

 

This is _great,_ getting paid to sit and sip on coffee for a few hours and the guy he’s sitting with is pretty damn cute too. Well, in that sort of _haughty_ , buttoned up way – but whatever.

The director yells and they’re off.

Loki, he learned his name when the crew was getting the scene set up, sips demurely from his own cup. 

“So, _Loki_ , what are usually doing when you’re not being a living prop?”

Loki lets out a huff of laughter. “I’m an actor actually. Theater, mostly, _but_ ,” he says with a subtle tilt of his head towards the two leads, “I’m trying to get on the big screen.”

“ _Ah._ ”

“Are you an actor?”

“Nah,” Thor answers, “I just do whatever gets the rent paid right now.”

“How _very_ ambitious,” Loki says with a bit of venom in his voice. He looks startled when Thor laughs.

“Well-”

_“CUT!”_

They both look over to where the leads are glaring at each other, the frazzled looking director waving his hands as he tries to _direct_ them.

“ _As_ I was saying,” Thor continues when they look back to each other. “This is _slightly_ easier to explain to my mother than stripping.”

Loki goes wide-eyed and swallows audibly, his eyes skirting down to Thor’s chest. He gives Loki a smug grin and Loki puts his snooty mask back on just as the director starts the scene again.

“How long do you think we’re gonna be here for?”

Loki’s eyes dart to the leads, the lack of chemistry between them palpable. “ _Hours_ , I’m sure.”

Thor hums, nodding his head. He leans forward, resting his chin on top of his clasped hands. “What should we do to entertain ourselves, then?”

They decide to play it like they’re on a date. Between the fifth and sixth take they tangle their feet under the table. During the tenth Thor takes it upon himself to reach over and hold Loki’s hand. Their casual conversation seems to morph and dig a little deeper. It begins to feel like a _real_ date.

And a really _good_ date, at that.

Loki’s green eyes seem to get more glittery as the time passes, his haughty exterior cracking bit by bit.

“You’re gorgeous,” Thor says, sounding a little dreamy to his own ears.

“I know,” Loki says sounding equal parts arrogant and flattered. Thor _likes_ that for some reason.

Thor laughs, “I figured you did. But couldn’t hurt to be reminded, right?” He winks at Loki and there’s another crack as Loki looks away, his smile very genuine.

“You’re definitely not terrible to look at yourself.”

“ _Not terrible_. I’ll be putting that on my resume.”

Loki laughs and shakes his head. “I did not expect today to go this way.”

“Yeah,” Thor sighs as he leans farther over the table, his hand sliding up Loki’s bare forearm. “No one really ever expects all this _not terribleness_. I can see how you might be thrown off.”

Loki laughs again, biting his lip and shaking his head.

“Excuse me?”

They both look over to an assistant – _intern_ maybe? –  A young woman with a short mess of bleached hair and thick rimmed glasses. She clutches a clipboard tightly to her chest, looking nervous. “The director needs you guys to tone it down.”

“Oh,” Loki says. They look past the young woman and see the director pacing behind one of the cameras while the lead actress gets her makeup fussed with and the lead actor sends an annoyed glare in their direction.

They mumble an apology and pull back, scooting back in their chairs and putting, frankly, an unbearable distance between each other. They director calls action a minute later.

Thor and Loki’s eyes meet.

They’re lips meet a few seconds after.

_“CUT!”_


	32. So Cute, so Full of Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My best work yet, tbh. ~600 words

[(tumblr version)](http://thisdorkyblogthing.tumblr.com/post/121151874852/so-cute-so-full-of-rage)

 

“Dammit, Thor! This is _serious!_ ”

Thor could not stop laughing. He clutched his belly as it began to ache from laughing so hard. Loki let out an indignant bleat, bouncing wildly on his four tiny hooves before charging at him. Thor laughed even harder as Loki ran headfirst in to his shin, the tiny horns that poked out from around a smudge of white fur on top of his head not even felt past his boot. Loki skidded back a foot and gave his head a hard shake, his little black ears flapping.

Because Thor simply could not resist, he scooped his brother off the floor, his tiny body light in his arms as he hugged Loki to his chest. Loki bleated in protest, hind legs kicking out.

“I think I like you like this. Though that may just because I’ve always been fond of goats,” Thor said, running a hand down Loki’s flank, smoothing down his black fur.

“ _Unhand me_ , halfwit!” Loki flung his head back, narrowly missing knocking Thor’s chin with one of his tiny, blunt horns.

“Oh come on now, brother,” Thor said, failing to stifle another laugh. “No need for violence.”

“Just help me get out this ridiculous form!”

“And how should I do that?”

“First, _put me down_.”

Thor sighed and did as Loki said, his hooves clicking on the smooth floor. “Next?”

Loki sighed, giving his head another quick shake. “We must go back to my rooms and find the spell I was using and … went awry.”

Thor walked to his door, opening it and gesturing. “Lead the way, then.”

Loki scuttled out, occasionally hopping as they made their way through the halls.

They went straight to Loki’s study, the only room of his that was ever in any sort of disarray. Thor looked through Loki’s desk while Loki himself hopped around impatiently.

Loki kicked at Thor’s calve with his hind legs. “Hurry up!”

Thor frowned at the nibbled on corners of loose papers and note-filled journals, his frown deepening as he found the lone spellbook buried beneath them. With a few of the pages eaten.

“Can you please have a bit of urgency here!? _MOVE!_ ” Loki headbutted him again.

Thor picked up the book and glanced back down at Loki, who continued to scurry around his ankles. “Loki, did you get a bit… hungry after turning in to a goat?”

Loki stopped, whipping his head up to look at Thor. “What?”

Thor turned the book to Loki, holding it open and ruffling the missing pages with a finger.

“Oh…”

“Did you eat the spell, brother?”

“I may have.”

Thor tried to hold back. Really, he did.

“It’s! Not! _Funny!_ ” Loki bleated and headbutted Thor with each word. “ _Stop laughing!_ ”

Thor tossed the book back to the desk and doubled over, his vision blurring from the tears that flooded his eyes. Loki continued to buck wildly at his feet, repeatedly kicking and knocking his head at Thor’s legs with absolutely no effect, his words bleeding into incomprehensible bleats.

Thor collapsed in to Loki’s chair, hands pressed to his aching sides as his laughter finally began to wind down.

“I hope you sprain something,” Loki grumbled, turning and kicking Thor’s ankle.

“So much anger in such a _small_ body…”

Loki jumped. “Go to Hel!”

“ _Aww_ ,” Thor cooed.

Loki huffed and marched towards the door. “I’m going to mother for help, since you’ve been useless.” He stopped at the closed door, hopping in front of it. “Open this for me and I’ll be on my way.”

Thor let out a soft laugh as he dragged himself out of the chair and made his way to Loki. He bent down and scooped Loki up before walking out of the study.

“Put me down!”

“Can I please carry you to mother?”

“Absolutely not!”

“But you’re so cute,” Thor said, pulling Loki higher up his chest and rubbing his cheek against his back.

Loki bleated, legs kicking with abandon. “I’M NOT _CUTE!_ ”

“You’ve obviously not seen your _teeny tiny horns_ , brother.”

“I hate you.”


	33. Our Bodies Moving in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega!Thor, Alpha!Loki and all the fun that goes with it(fluids! knotting!). Feelings(so many feelings!). And just a little self indulgent. ~3,700 words

(tumblr version)

 

Loki came to a dead stop in the hallway. He inhaled deeper, chasing a faint whiff of something that sent deeply ingrained instincts in to overdrive. _Somewhere_ in the palace an omega was in heat. He inhaled again before his feet unstuck from the floor. He wandered – no, _prowled_ – the halls of the palace, following the scent. If he couldn’t have smelled it himself he would’ve been able to trace it from the looks on the guards. They dutifully kept their posts, though it looked like a strain to do so, their foreheads dappled with sweat under their helmets and spears clutched in white-knuckled grips.

He blinked in confusion when he ended up at the doorway to Thor’s rooms, which seemed to be the source of the intoxicating smell. _Ah_ , he must have the omega, Loki thought, jealously bubbling in his belly.

He hadn’t even taken a half a step away before another thought stopped him, the jealousy dying swiftly along with it. _Then he should smelled Thor as well._

Curiosity burning him now, he stepped up to the door and gave it a few hard knocks. When no answer came he stepped inside, the cloying scent within _deliciously_ suffocating. There was a faint whine from inside the bedroom and Loki had to press the heel of his palm to his groin in attempt to quell the throbbing of his cock. It felt as though time had slowed as he walked to his brother’s bedroom, slogging through the soupy, pheromone laden air until he was turning the knob and pushing the door open.

The sight of his brother was shocking. Thor was naked, his thick legs spread wide and four fingers jammed inside his wet, aching hole. Loki couldn’t hold back the moan that slipped from his throat, the urge to take rising higher as blood rushed to his cock, his erection pushing against his trousers in a matter of moments. The whole scene was dizzying, mouth-watering.

“Loki,” Thor choked, his thighs slamming together and crawling father back on to his bed. 

“ _You’re_ an omega?” he said, still astonished by it, his mind still whirling. Thor had always been the ideal alpha, Asgardian perfection incarnate. Even though Loki himself had found his alpha instincts going wild at a relatively young age, Thor had always been _more_ , somehow.

Thor whimpered, his hands fisting in to the bedding, his limbs shaking. “It s-started last night,” he said, his raw voice wobbling. Loki walked towards him with little thought, making his way around the large bed to sit down beside him. He stroked the side of Thor’s neck with the backs of his knuckles, the gentle touch calming some of Thor’s panic.

“But you-” Loki stammered, blinking in confusion at Thor while his hips rolled in tiny, enticing movements. “But you’ve always smelled like an alpha.”

Thor whimpered, clamping his eyes shut as he spoke, like the words pained him. “I found a sorceress. She made a cologne that would make a beta smell like one.”

Loki let out a quiet laugh in astonishment. “And they say I’m the trickster.”

“I never,” Thor started, swallowing around the thickness in his voice. “I never knotted or had what happened to you- I just _thought_ \- I didn’t think I was-” he stopped with a grimace, fists twisting in the bedding as tears sprang from his eyes.

Loki’s stomach churned, overshadowing the desire coursing through his veins. They had grown more distant as they had gotten older and Loki had often found himself wishing to see Thor taken down a few notches in that time, his feelings sometimes bordering on hatred for his brother. There had always been something even darker buried inside of it though, something he had always tried to ignore – _want._ But _this_ , this was almost too cruel a twist of fate.

“It _hurts_ ,” Thor keened, head lolling against the wall. “I could never imagine it hurting like this.”

Loki could practically hear the frantic puttering of Thor’s heart in his chest. He placed his hand there, pressing down gently, grounding his brother. Thor’s eyes fluttered shut, his chest heaving as he took in big gulps of air. Loki suddenly thought of something else, glancing towards the door. Thor’s scent was so strong, and would only grow thicker and spread farther the longer his heat went on. His body’s desperate signal for a mate would lead to others finding out, to someone else claiming him. The thought made Loki _sick_. Thor deserved _far_ more than some lowly guard who finally buckled to his urges coming in and taking his fill of the elder prince. He could not have someone undeserving having that sort of power over his brother.

“ _Loki?_ ” Thor panted, face twisted in worry.

Loki forced the scowl from his face, closing his eyes and breathing slowly until tension from his shoulders melted away. He opened his eyes to find Thor still watching him. Loki reached up, brushing back sweat soaked locks of golden hair as he asked, “will you let me take you?”

Thor let out an odd, strangled sound. “ _What!?_ We can’t-”

Loki leaned down, locking their eyes. “You’re heat could go on for _weeks_ , Thor.”

Thor shuddered, his eyes shining with fresh tears.

Loki took another deep breath, trying to keep his voice steady as he said, “and your scent is _strong_. I smelled you from nearly halfway across the palace.” Thor shut his eyes, shaking his head as if he could deny the truth of Loki’s words. “It is only the restraint the guards and servants have been trained to show that no one has come and forced themselves on you yet. But they may not keep it for much longer. Having claim over a prince may be too strong to resist.”

“I do not want to be _claimed_ ,” Thor growled and twisted away from Loki, a comforting bit of his usual personality shining through.

“I know, I know,” Loki soothed, stroking Thor’s hair. “Another will not care, I’m afraid.”

Thor swallowed hard, squirming and gritting his teeth.

“I do not wish to see you suffer needlessly.” _I do not wish to see another touch you._

Thor gave a silent sob, pressing his face to the pillow under his head. “Okay,” he whispered.

Loki sucked a breath through his teeth, his lust coming back full force. He stood and, with trembling fingers, began stripping off his armor. His skin had become slick with sweat, and as he peeled off his chest plate he was comforted by the fact that now his own scent would begin to mix with Thor’s, stopping other alphas and more ambitious betas who may be inclined to search out the origin of Thor’s. Thor had caught his scent as well, his nostrils flaring wide as he laid on his back and watched Loki. 

Loki couldn’t help but smirk. “Smell good?”

“You’ve never smelled like that before,” Thor whispered, eyes glazing over. His thighs parted once again, his hand drifting between them to press in to his slick hole.

“I have. You’ve just never been this desperate to be fucked before.” Loki kicked off the rest of his clothes, stroking his aching cock as he climbed on to Thor’s bed, his eyes glued to where Thor was thrusting all four fingers in to his ass. Thor spread his legs wider, his body’s wants drowning out all other rational thought. Loki tugged Thor’s hand away, being quick to fill the void with three of his own. Thor let out a loud groan, his slick body pulsing around Loki’s fingers. 

Loki had taken quite a few omegas before, though being with them had never felt this heady. He’d wanted them, sure. That was the point of this whole dance. But this was Thor. He curled his fingers and pressed upwards, pulling a rough scream of pleasure from Thor and a weak stream of come from his raw looking cock. 

“Have you been pleasuring yourself since it started?” he asked, dragging his thumb up the underside his length. It gave a twitch, a bit more come drooling from the slit.

Thor mewled, nodding his head. 

Loki dragged his hand up to the center of Thor’s chest, soothing some quaking in his body. “You need to be knotted, don’t you? Have you been imagining it?”

Thor shut his eyes and ground his teeth.

“You can tell me, brother,” he said, voice coming out wicked and rough. “Do you want me to knot you? Fill you with my come until you’re _overflowing_ with it?”

Thor let out a raspy groan, his back arching at Loki’s silky words. “Yesyes _yes_.”

Loki let out a pleased hum, pulling his fingers free. He stared down at his hand, Thor’s slick sliding down his palm in viscous rivulets. He sunk two fingers in to his mouth, humming again around the digits as the taste of Thor’s heat burst over his tongue. Thor whined and grabbed at Loki with sticky hands, dragging him closer. Loki crawled over him, balancing himself on one hand while the other held the base of his cock. He watched Thor’s face as he sunk in to him, clear blue eyes fogging over as his demanding body finally got what it needed. Thor let loose a deep groan as thunder rumbled high above them. Loki glanced out the window, finding that the sky had become filled with roiling black clouds, lightening blinding the world in stuttering flashes. 

Loki let out a fond laugh, running his hand across Thor’s clavicle to gently wrap it around the base of Thor’s throat. “Oh, Thor.”

Thor answered with another moan, tipping his chin up and wrapping his muscular legs around Loki’s hips.

Loki pulled back and shoved forward in one jerky movement, his teeth bared in a snarl as Thor writhed under him. He set a brutal pace, his ears acutely tuned to the sounds coming from Thor; the harsh slap of skin, the air being pushed from his lungs with each violent thrust, the squelch as his cock pumped in and out of Thor’s sopping hole. 

The thunder became as constant as Thor’s moans, his mind completely lost to animal pleasure as he dug his blunt nails in to Loki’s skin. Loki’s mouth watered as he eyed the meaty part at the crook of Thor’s shoulder as he craned his head back, the veins in his neck bulging. He needed to. He _wanted_ to.

Giving his teeth a lick, Loki dropped down on to Thor’s chest, his hips working in small, frenzied movements as he lapped at the sweat on Thor’s skin. Then, he bit down, the skin between his teeth breaking and flooding his mouth with the coppery taste of blood. Something electric coiled down Loki’s spine, tingling across his skin like warm summer rain. Thor stilled under him with guttural moan, his cock spitting out more watery come as his ass clenched tight around Loki’s cock. Loki ground his hips down as his own orgasm crashed over him, pressing himself tighter against Thor as his knot began to swell, his mouth still firmly latched to Thor’s shoulder. Thor whimpered when the knot was fully formed, locking them together. Loki exhaled shakily through his nose, staying perfectly still and trying to fully absorb the feeling of being inside Thor, pumping him full of come. 

He carefully pulled his head back from Thor’s shoulder, licking the blood from his teeth. Thor looked calmer, for the moment, but something in his eyes looked lost as he gazed at the ceiling. 

Loki reached up and pushed back the sweaty hair sticking to his forehead, his hand sliding down to cup a feverish cheek. “ _Thor?_ ”

Thor’s eyes snapped back to him, sucking in sharply through slack lips. Thor watched him, his eyes raking over Loki’s face. “You claimed me,” he whispered, voice ragged.

Loki’s stomach did a flip, emotions welling up that he couldn’t parse right now. “I did.” he said as stroked Thor’s cheekbone with his thumb. 

“Is it strange that I feel glad about that?” Thor asked with a soft laugh, his hands running up and down Loki’s side. 

“Strange as anything else between us has ever been,” Loki replied lightly. “Are you comfortable?”

Thor nodded. The bite mark on his shoulder still bled sluggishly and Loki couldn’t resist the urge to lick it, pulling a moan from Thor. He squirmed as Loki kept at it, his whole body going stiff with a pained hiss as Loki’s cock shifted inside of him, the knot tugging at his insides.

“That should start to shrink down in a few minutes,” Loki murmured, his lips skirting along Thor’s neck, smacking softly against his skin as he made his way to Thor’s jaw. Thor relaxed in increments under him, his breaths and heartbeat steadying as Loki continued to press kisses to his skin.

Loki pulled out of Thor as soon as he was able to. He sat back on his heels and stretched, trying to limber up before their next bout.

Which, by the looks of Thor, would be _very_ soon.

“It’s starting again,” Thor panted. He reached between his legs to rub mindlessly at his raw, puffy entrance.

Loki inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh pheromones, his and Thor’s mingled together, and let a grin slide across his face. “On your belly, brother.”

\- - -

Thor’s heat passed nearly two days after Loki found him. It had been the longest Loki had ever had to bed an omega and he was suitably exhausted. He found he could not sleep, though. Instead, he lay there watching the pitch black night out the windows, Thor’s head pillowed on his chest. The storm had finally began to dissipate as well, the pitter of rain becoming lighter and lighter until it was gone altogether, then the clouds dispersing to reveal a sky full of stars.

He stared at the mark on Thor’s shoulder – now scabbed over and joined by a number of lighter bites and bruises. It would heal in a few days, leaving a faint scar in it’s wake. Thor was undeniably _his_ now. Their fates further entwined with one another. It seemed fitting, almost, to be joined in this way. 

Thor shifted in his sleep, his face twisting in discomfort.

Loki needed to get up. The sight of Thor’s discomfort made him want to banish it and banish it _now_. He carefully disentangled himself from Thor, who barely even stirred, and made his way to the bathroom. He started drawing a bath for Thor, merely wetting a rag to wipe the worst of the mess off himself. _He will need food ready when he fully wakes_ , Loki thought, walking out to the bedroom as the tub filled and slipping his armor back on. _I should get that salve from my bedroom, and send a note to mother and father about our absence. The sheets should probably to be changed-_

He stopped, trousers hanging off his hips, and spun to look at Thor’s sleeping form. Was this the nature of being bonded to another? Or was this because it was _Thor_ he had bound himself too?

Loki shook his head. _Think about it later._ He tied the lacing of his trousers and went back to the bathroom to shut the water off, dipping his fingers in it to make sure it was a comfortable temperature. He walked back out to Thor, gently waking him.

“ _Hmm?_ ” Thor looked at him blearily, grabbing Loki’s wrist.

“Can you walk? I’ve drawn a bath for you.”

Thor grunted and slowly climbed out of bed. His legs wobbled and he caught his balance on Loki, who gladly wrapped Thor’s arm around his shoulder and helped him to the bathroom, letting Thor hang heavily off his arm as he sank in to the bathwater. He grimaced and hissed in pain the entire time, driving Loki’s need to get Thor the salve as soon as possible.

Thor grabbed him as he tried to step away. “Where are you going?” he asked, his head resting on the lip of the golden tub.

“Back to my rooms.”

Thor looked panicked at that, the feeling mirrored within Loki. 

Loki was quick to shush him, dragging a hand through his tangled hair as he said, “I will be back shortly. I just need to get a few things.”

Thor still looked apprehensive, but nodded anyways, letting go of Loki and letting his hand sink in to the milky water.

Loki tore himself away, his feet moving fast through the empty, silent halls. He could still smell traces of Thor in the air, and he thought it a wonder that no one had come and bothered them in the past couple days. Perhaps they had the same idea that Loki originally had without investigating further. He hoped for that, because as much he wanted to parade Thor around with Loki’s mark in full view, it would be better for Thor. 

He stopped. 

He _hated_ the thought of Thor’s status being exposed and people thinking less of him for it, and not just someone lowly claiming him(though that still made his stomach lurch) – he truly cared for Thor’s well-being.

He shook himself and took a breath. _Not right now_.

He ran the rest of the way to his rooms, changing in to a clean out fit – a simple tunic and leggings – and writing out a note with a hastily thought out excuse for his and Thor’s mutual absences to their parents, sending it to their room with a wave of a hand. He grabbed the numbing salve from his nightstand and tucked it in to a pocket before dashing out, running straight for the kitchens. He piled as much food as he could on to a tray and made his way back to Thor, placing the tray on a small table just outside the bedroom door before coming in. The air inside was stuffy and thick with the smell of sex. Glancing in to the bathroom he saw that Thor had dozed off in the tub and so he went around the room to wrench open the windows. He took deep breaths of the rain soaked air. Outside, steam rose from the ground, giving the world an eerie look with only the light of stars to illuminate it.

He needed to change the sheets. He ripped off the bedding bit by bit, sorting through what was clean and dry enough and putting the rest in a pile on the floor. He went back to the bathroom when he was done, gently rousing Thor from his slumber once again.

Thor smiled as soon as he opened his eyes. “You’re back.”

Loki chuckled, cupping Thor’s cheek. “I told I was only going to be gone shortly.”

Thor shrugged his shoulder, nuzzling Loki’s palm.

“I have food for you, if you’re ready to come out.”

Thor perked up at that, baring his teeth as he dragged himself out of the water. He leaned heavily on Loki, letting Loki dry him off before guiding him back to bed. Loki brought the tray in and set it on the bed beside Thor. He sat down at Thor’s other side, dragging one of Thor’s legs out so he was spread open. Thor paused with a chunk of leftover roast held halfway to his mouth to give Loki a cautious look. 

Loki pulled the salve out of his pocket, twisting the lid off. “It’ll numb the soreness until you heal.”

Thor nodded, stuffing his mouth full of meat. Loki scooped a generous glob out of the jar and made quick work of spreading it on to the rim of Thor’s abused hole. Thor grunted and snarled in pain, but otherwise made no move to make Loki stop. 

“Better?” Loki asked as he closed the lid with his clean fingers.

Thor gave a grunt in response, his eyelids drooping as he shoved a chunk of bread in to his mouth. Loki set the salve on the nightstand and went to wash his hands. He stripped down as he made his way back to bed. Thor was already half-asleep, another piece of bitten off bread dangling from his hand. Loki took it and the tray off the bed, placing it on a table at another side of the room, before climbing in. Thor wound himself around Loki, nose pressed to Loki’s chest. 

“I feel different,” he mumbled.

“How so?” Loki asked, working the tangles from Thor’s wet hair.

Thor’s brow furrowed. “I’m not sure… Did you feel different when it happened?”

“It was so long ago that I can’t really remember.”

Thor was quiet for a moment, and then he suddenly shot up, his fear making Loki’s heart pound. “I’m not- I can’t get- I-”

“ _Shhh._ ” Loki grabbed Thor’s arm, pulling him back to his chest with surprising ease. “You’re not pregnant, if that’s what’s worrying you. I already take precautions for that.”

Thor melted against Loki with a rush of breath. “Good.”

Loki tucked his head in to Thor’s neck, inhaling and taking Thor’s new scent. It was just as sweet as it was in the midst of his heat, but lighter, the scent of rain just below it. How fitting. “You smell _wonderful_ ,” he murmured, dragging the tip of his nose over Thor’s skin.

“Everyone else will be able to tell,” Thor said, his voice tinged with sadness.

Loki stilled, unable to think of something to say that might comfort Thor. “You should speak with mother.”

Thor shivered.

Loki lifted his head, taking Thor by the chin and forcing him to look Loki in the eye. “ _Thor_. You cannot _possibly_ think she would think less of you for this, can you?”

“I guess you’re right.”

“I am, _like always_.”

Thor laughed, the smile that broke out over his face making something warm settle in to the pit of Loki’s belly. Loki dived down and went back to nuzzling 

Thor’s neck, breathing him in again and again.

Thor let out another rumbling laugh, his chest vibrating against Loki’s. “You know, you were the _last_ person I wanted to find me when this all started.”


	34. dust and devils on my conscience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki and Thor play an intense game of hide and seek (and your intrepid author doesn’t feel like writing dialogue). Sort of but not actually a human AU. ~1500 words

[(tumblr version)](http://thisdorkyblogthing.tumblr.com/post/124889351062/dust-and-devils-on-my-conscience)

 

Loki hums as he sips on his second cup of coffee. For once the _World’s Best Coffee_ sign in the window actually seems somewhat applicable. He scans over the weather alerts in his phone idly, but when he glances out the giant window he’s seated next to and sees a strange little island of clouds looming in the not too far off distance he knows for sure that he’s finally tracked Thor down.

Loki was the first to leave. They’re both just teenagers at the time. He manages to make it on his own for a few weeks, using the simpler tricks his mother has shown him on the streets to make a buck. He comes home to a torrential downpour, and his brother is the first to answer the door. He sweeps Loki in to a tight hug, sobbing and cursing in to his shoulder for a long time. When he pulls back there’s a tear-stained snarl on his pretty face and he shoves Loki in to the wall. Loki’s back collides hard enough to shake the pictures hanging on it. He finds himself filled with immense relief despite the pain flaring up his spine. The worry that has been troubling him for so long to fades in to a low hum.

He leaves again, and again and again and again. There’s no warning – and no reason he’s willing to give. Sometimes he’s gone for a few days or weeks, once for a few months. Every time he comes back home he’s welcomed with a terrifying storm. It’s when he feels the most at home.

He should’ve realized that he’s pushing his luck when Thor comes running out the front door and greets Loki with a fist to his nose. But for some goddamn reason that feels like “ _welcome home_ ” too.

Then it’s Thor’s turn to leave – he isn’t running off, _no_ – he’s leaving to start a _new_ life, go to a _new_ town to make _new_ friends and have _new_ experiences. _Without you_ , his mind unhelpfully supplies. He runs off the night before Thor is set to leave for college.

When he finally comes back, months and months later, there isn’t a storm, or a shove, or a punch to make him feel at home. Nothing but a sad smile from their long-suffering mother.

Loki only comes back again when he feels their mother’s presence, her subtle flow of protective magic he’d never had the heart to banish, ripped away from him. Thor is there when he walks through the door, and another downpour drenches their small hometown. Not for him though.

Thor leaves the night after their mother’s funeral. Loki finds his room empty in the morning, the bed made and the drawers cleared out. It feels like the ground has fallen out from beneath him. Loki swallows, shutting the door and goes to check on their father.

Despite everything, Loki cannot find it in himself to leave Odin all alone in his grieving. They get along better in those months than they have since Loki can remember. Apparently, having the common ground of missing Frigga is what they needed to mend their relationship. Odin passes one night as he sleeps, barely six months after Frigga’s accident. Loki is overwhelmed by the eerie quiet that settles over his childhood home. He tracks Thor with a spell and sends a message he hopes Thor is in tune enough to hear before he sets out on sorting out their father’s final wishes.

Thor shows up to Odin’s funeral with dark, churning clouds. No rain. They stand side-by-side and watch their father lowered down in to the ground beside their mother. Loki feels relief. They were never meant to be apart for too long. With that thought he takes a breath and looks over to Thor.

Their eyes meet, lock, a heavy feeling filling the air between them. They both leave without a word.

One year passes, and then another. Loki wanders, thinking of his brother whenever there’s a storm.

Loki – in a weak, lonely moment – casts out a tracking spell from atop a squeaky mattress in a cheap motel room that smells vaguely of sex and stale cigarette smoke. He looks out the vertical blinds to the half-moon hanging in a clear sky and misses Thor painfully. The spell snags, but when Loki tries to whittle it down to get his exact location, it gets shaken off. He tries again. Gets shaken off _again_. 

_When did Thor learn to do that?_ Loki wonders sadly. 

It take another year for Loki to figure out how to track Thor through weather patterns. It’s far less accurate than a spell would be, and he goes on more than a few fruitless excursions, but each failure makes him more determined to find his damn brother. He watches nothing but weather reports, almost always has a map pulled up on his phone to track the latest suspicious storm.

He’s been tracking this particular cloud formation for close to a month, cautiously making his way out west towards it. When the clouds continue to hang in that one tiny spot he becomes more confident that he’s found him.

Well, Thor seems to have set up camp in the desert – of all the places – so maybe he _wants_ to be found.

Loki drives for what feels like an eternity, the endless nothing at either side of him making him wonder on occasion if he’s hallucinating. But the sun moves and the clouds come closer at a steady pace, assuring Loki he’s on the right track. With sweaty hand gripping the wheel tighter, he veers off the road and continues to follow his fluffy beacon through the sand.

He has to stop the car when he get close enough to see the little bubble of havoc Thor has carved out for himself. _Twisters_ , Loki can’t manage to count how many, twirl around one another like tango dancers. Loki sits there for a long while just watching them, gaping as they continue to kick up sand and whirl around one another. He shakes himself and moves forward, towards them. He has to swerve around them constantly, his heart in his throat the whole time. While most of them are small and relatively weak, there are a few big ones the mow through the earth with a steady determination, making the windows in Loki’s car rattle and sounding like a freight train as they pass by, cutting deep ruts in to the sand.

He stops fifty feet in front of a weather-beaten shack with an equally run-down pickup beside it. Whispering a spell to shield himself from the sand flying around in the air, he gets out. The whistle and roar from the twisters is deafening. They pull the air from his lungs with a sharp gasp. He can’t manage to make his feet move forward, so he flicks his hand, sending out a signal to Thor. He looks away from the shack when on of the big twisters comes up behind him, throwing more sand and small rocks at him. When he looks back, he sees Thor standing at the window.

He presses a hand to his chest. He can’t make out his features through the sand crusted glass panes, but it doesn’t matter. He forces himself to step forward, and Thor disappears behind a floral curtain, making Loki hesitate. Then, the door opens.

Loki walks faster, stepping on to the rickety porch and taking in his brother. He’s bigger, more muscular, his hair long and pulled back. His cheeks and forehead are tan. The skin around his eyes is lighter, with a few pale spikes coming from the outer corners that make it obvious that he still has not made wearing sunglasses a habit. His eyes seem bluer, if that’s even possible.

Loki wants to hit him. _Kiss him_. Dig his fingers so deep in to Thor’s body they can’t be apart ever again. It sucks out what little air is left in his lungs.

He makes a fist without even realizing, swinging it with all his might. Thor catches his wrist with a stony look and drags him closer, hugging him to his chest. Loki shudders. Wrenching his arm from Thor’s grip, he winds them both around Thor, clawing his hands in Thor’s shirt. 

He’s in Thor’s arms, in the midst of his storm. He doesn’t care that he’s never seen this place before, he’s finally home after so long. Tears fall down his cheeks as he blinks. Sucking in a noisy breath, he pulls back. He unwinds his fists from Thor’s shirt to cup his bearded cheeks and crushes their mouths together in a rough kiss. Thor returns it with vigor, his hands winding in to Loki’s hair and tipping his head to deepen it. 

Thor’s smiling softly when they pull apart, his lips a deeper shade of pink than a minute ago. “Took you long enough,” Thor says. His voice sounds rough from disuse.

Loki’s not sure if he means the kiss or finding him, but he whacks him in the chest for it either way. “I hope you have a decent bed in this shithole because I’ve been running on coffee for almost two days.”

Thor’s smile grows, wrapping his arm around Loki’s waist. “Do you promise to stay?”

Loki inhales. Says “ _yes_ ” as he exhales. It’s easier to say than he could’ve imagined. He feels like he means it. “Will _you?_ ”

Thor answers with another kiss.


	35. feeling ten feet off the ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about some late night smut? Sure, why not.
> 
> Feturing: bottom!Thor, teenaged Thor and Loki(17 & 16, respectively), and minimal editing(kinky)
> 
> ~1600 words

[(tumblr version)](http://thisdorkyblogthing.tumblr.com/post/127539515597/feeling-ten-feet-off-the-ground)

 

Thor looked away from Loki and cleared his throat. His face was hot from embarrassment, his fingers twitching where they rested on his knees. He scratched the side of his neck as his brother continued to watch him, his face unreadable, as usual. 

“Really?” Loki said when he finally spoke again, his voice oddly quiet.

Thor shrugged, daring to look at him again and giving him a small, crooked smile. “Yeah… I mean, I’ve been kinda thinking about since you seem to like it a lot and… I don’t know…”

Loki cracked a smile, his own cheeks pinker than they’d been a few minutes ago. “Okay.”

\- - -

Thor had thought they were just gonna go at it all at once. Loki had insisted they take it slower. _I’ve been shoving my fingers up my ass for almost as long as my dick has been able to get hard – Have you?_

Thor definitely hadn’t.

He was glad that he listened to his brother as Loki slid one long, lube-slicked finger inside him. It didn’t hurt, but it was definitely _weird_. It took a while for him to completely relax, even with Loki rubbing against him. It felt good when he finally did though, as they laid on their sides, face-to-face and making out as Loki’s finger thrust in and out of him in a slow, steady rhythm. It left him wanting more, that’s for sure.

They’d sneak in to each others rooms every night that they could, a new thrill making Thor’s stomach flip whenever he spotted the bottle of lube in Loki’s hand. He ended up getting the same feeling in school during the day too, watching Loki’s long, elegant fingers curl around a pencil or pen, and remembering how they’d been buried inside him the night before. Loki always caught him staring, one dark eyebrow rising before he would roll his eyes and look away.

“ _Please_ ,” Thor whined, mouth pressed to his pillow. He was on his elbows and knees, with Loki kneeling beside him, three wet fingers buried in Thor’s ass while the his other hand stroked his cock with a loose fist. Thor could feel Loki’s cock pressed against his thigh, rock hard and hot, and he wanted it so bad it hurt.

“It’s been-” Thor choked, shuddering as Loki stroked his prostate while he gave his cock a squeeze. “Th- _three_ weeks. I’m fucking _ready_ -”

“Not yet,” Loki cut in, the effect of the forced calm in his voice ruined slight hitch in his breath. He fan his fingers wide on the next drag out, making Thor moan at the slight burn.

Thor collapsed on to his belly as soon as the last shocks of his orgasm left him, feeling exhausted and sated, able to ignore how he was laying in his own come. Loki leaned over him, filling Thor’s head with the sounds of panting and slick skin as he jerked himself off. Thor smirked in to his drool stained pillow and rocked his hips up, a position Loki had been quite a few times and Thor had enjoyed very much. Loki hissed out a curse and Thor heard his hand moving faster, hot come landing on his ass moments later.

Loki collapsed half on top of him, his breathing harsh and loud in his ears.

“When?” Thor asked when it calmed.

“Soon,” Loki whispered, “really, _really_ soon.”

\- - -

Thor knew exactly when _really really soon_ was going to be when their parents had told them they’d be away for the weekend a few days later. Thor’s eyes had shot to Loki over the breakfast table, that familiar thrill shooting through him. Loki’s eyes had met his a second later, only giving Thor a barely noticeable smile to let Thor know that they were both on the same page.

They both nodded along as their father forbid them from having any parties or inviting any girls over.

“I’m sure we’ll have more than enough fun on our own,” Loki deadpanned, smiling as he looked Odin square in the eye. Odin just chuckled and shook his head while Thor hoped that his cheeks weren’t turning bright red.

\- - -

“Fuck,” Thor groaned, rocking his hips back on to Loki’s fingers.

They were in Thor’s bed, laying on their sides, Loki’s front pressed tightly to his back. He pressed kisses allover the the side of Thor’s neck and shoulder as he worked Thor open. His cock was searing hot where it was pressed against the small of Thor’s back and he couldn’t hold back a whine.

He reached back and grabbed Loki’s wrist, forcing it still. “I’m ready,” he snapped, his voice deep and rough.

Loki laughed. “Not even a please this time?”

Thor glared at Loki over his shoulder, huffing through his nose.

Loki snickered, craning his neck to kiss the corner of Thor’s mouth. “Okay then, you demanding little brat.”

Thor shuddered as Loki’s fingers slipped from him, the blunt head of his cock replacing them a second later. Thor sucked in a breath through his teeth, eyes fluttering closed. They both moaned as Loki pushed steadily in, wet hand gripping tightly on to Thor’s hip. It felt different than Loki’s fingers, fuller, hotter, reaching deeper inside of him than his fingers could.

Thor didn’t realize how tense he’d gotten until Loki was pressed against him, his face buried in Thor’s hair as he panted.

“Shit,” Loki breathed, fingertips biting in to Thor’s skin.

Thor let out the breath he’d been holding and reached down to grasp Loki’s thigh. He rocked his hips, moaning again when the movement brought new sensations.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Loki hissed. He began fucking Thor with small, frantic movements, the soft clap of skin drowning out the music Thor had put on to set the mood.

“Good?” Loki asked breathlessly. Thor answered by reaching up and pulling Loki in to a messy, slightly awkward, kiss.

“More,” he choked out as he released Loki’s hair.

“Get on your knees.”

Thor did as he was told, Loki’s cock slipping out of him in the process. He pressed his chest to the mattress and spread his knees wide, his spine curving so his ass was pushed high in the air. Loki wasted no time and drove his cock back in to Thor, electricity cracking up Thor’s spine with it. Thor sobbed in to the bedding as Loki picked up a rhythm, sliding the full length of his cock in and out of Thor with each thrust.

_This is what he’d been missing_ , Thor thought, letting out another sob as Loki’s cock sunk in to him. Loki was cursing behind him and Thor suddenly needed to see his face, dig his fingers in to his back and kiss him.

“Wait.”

Loki stopped instantly, pulling out and looking worried as Thor turned over.

Thor grinned and grabbed the back of Loki’s neck, pulling him in for another kiss and down on top of him as he laid on his back. Loki groaned in to his mouth, a hand wriggling between them to guide his cock back inside.

He went slow this time, breaking off the kiss to watch Thor’s face as he did. Thor wrapped his thighs around Loki’s hips when he was fully seated once more. Loki grabbed the back of one of his knees, pushing it back as much as he could before he pulled his hips back and surged forward. Thor’s eyes practically rolled back in to his head.

Loki, his face flushed and hair hanging around his face in messy waves, stared at Thor just as intensely as he did at Loki. Loki slowed down, his eyes never leaving Thor’s as he grasped his cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Thor threw his head back with a shout, his spine arching as the ache in his cock intensified. His hips moved involuntarily, jumping up to follow Loki’s fist, and down on to his cock as it speared him. The hand on his cock began moving faster, making Thor’s whole body tremble and stars blink in his eyes.

“That’s it Thor, come on-”

That did it, somehow. He sobbed as his whole body went tense, clenching down around Loki and ripping a gasp from his brother’s throat, hips stuttering. Come shot out on to his chest - practically to his throat - Loki’s hand working every drop of it out.

Thor hissed as Loki let got of his cock to grasp Thor’s hips. Face twisted in to a snarl, he fucked Thor savagely for another half a minute before finally coming too. Thor moaned as Loki’s hips moved in familiar twitches, a surge of warmth flooding his face as he thought of Loki’s come trickling out of him, his thighs sticky with it.

Loki pulled out carefully after he was done, untangling himself from Thor’s legs to flop down in bed next to him. He draped an arm around Thor’s waist and pressed his lips against Thor’s shoulder. They were quiet for a while.

Thor was basking in his post orgasm haze and the slight tingling soreness in his ass when Loki said, “so, you liked it?”

Thor detected the hint of insecurity there. He turned his head and his eyes met Loki’s, big from how he was looking up at him from his shoulder. Thor smiled.

“It was fucking amazing.”

Loki let out a breathless laugh, lips forming in to a smile against Thor’s skin. Thor laughed too, rolling over so Loki was pinned under him and kissing him hard.

“I hope _you_ liked it because I’m gonna have to have you fuck me at least ten more times before mom and dad get back.”

Loki laughed again, wheezing a little from having Thor’s weight on him. “God, you’re an even greedier cockslut than _me_.”

“Only for you, baby,” Thor teased.

Loki’s smile turned warmer, his hands coming up to cup Thor’s face to pull him down for another kiss.


	36. Loki: *listens to Adele and cries for 17 hours*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by The Loki in Furs Scene. ~1400 words

[(tumblr version)](http://thisdorkyblogthing.tumblr.com/post/134502935067/loki-listens-to-adele-and-cries-for-17-hours)

 

The smallest sigh passes Loki’s lips as he feels the weight of his brother’s hands come to rest on his waist. He leans back against Thor’s solid body, the warmth seeping through layers of leather. He feels Thor’s gentle smile as he nuzzles Loki’s neck, his soft, dry lips pressing kisses over his skin.

“How does _my king_ wish for me to serve him tonight,” Thor purrs in to Loki’s ear.

Loki’s knees turn to jelly as Thor’s voice slithers down his spine, right down to his cock so that it twitches and throbs in his trousers.

Thor’s grip tightens just slightly to keep him upright, smiling broadly in to Loki’s hair. “Wait, I think I know.”

Loki can tell that his cheeks are red from how hot his face feels. Thor spins him around. Loki sucks in a breath sharply. Thor is already nude, his hair laying in messy waves over broad shoulders, his cock already full and hard for him. He smiles softly, reaching up to brush his knuckles over Loki’s cheek before cupping the side of his neck to pull Loki in for a kiss. Loki groans, letting his body sink against Thor’s as he parts his lips. He runs his hands over Thor’s back and arms, rocks his hips forward to feel Thor’s hard length twitch against his own.

Thor pulls back, panting harshly. The hand still on Loki’s waist moves to the lapel of Loki’s coat as he asks, “may I?”

Loki nods, his tongue turned to lead.

Thor smiles and kisses him again while he begins undressing Loki. Each swath of bared skin is peppered with smacking kisses, moving lower and lower until Thor is on his knees at Loki’s feet. His hands are on Loki’s hips, the tips of his thumbs running back and forth on the skin just above the waistband of Loki’s trousers. Loki looks down just as Thor leans forward to kiss Loki’s belly. One hand moves to work the laces open as his mouth moves lower in tiny increments.

Loki lets out a whimper when his straining cock is freed, his trousers slipping down his thighs to get caught on the tops of his boots. He jumps and chokes on air when Thor wraps his hand around his shaft, his bristled cheek brushing against it as he buries his face at the base of it. He grabs Thor’s shoulder and hair, hands and knees trembling.

Thor pulls back to look up at him, his eyes full of want and affection.

Loki inhales deeply and nods. Thor licks his lips and smiles.

Loki throws his head back with a moan as Thor’s lips wrap around the head of his cock. He rocks on to his toes as Thor sucks and licks him in deeper, the hand he has in Thor’s hair curling in to a fist. Thor’s hands slid down the sides of his thighs and then up the backs of them to cup and squeeze his buttocks, the tips of his fingers teasing between them.

Thor sucks him hard, groaning softly as his head bobs and it makes Loki dizzy, his heart thundering in his head as pleasure builds too fast between his hips. Loki pulls him off quickly, panting and shaking.

Thor laughs a little as he gets to his feet. “Sorry,” he pants, wrapping his arms around Loki’s waist. “You know I just can’t taste you enough.”

Loki sighs and pulls Thor in for a kiss. Thor drags him back a few feet and sets Loki down on the bed, the bedding cool against his heated skin, before tugging off Loki’s boots and trousers. He stands when he finally has Loki as naked as he is, looking down at him with a small, soft smile. Loki slides his foot along the outside of his hip, feeling the blond hairs that can hardly be seen in the low light of the torches. Thor catches his ankle, pulls it up to press a light kiss to it. He keeps glancing at Loki’s face as he makes his way up the inside of Loki’s leg with his lips, stopping at Loki’s hip to suck a little mark there before repeating the whole process on his other leg.

When he’s satisfied with the work he’s done on Loki’s lower half he begins on his torso, moving from on side to the other with lips, teeth, and tongue. Loki laughs when Thor spends minutes kissing his bellybutton, thrashes and squirms when Thor teases the sides of his ribs with the lightest brushes of his lips, thrashes even more when Thor relentlessly sucks and pinches his nipples between his teeth.

He has Loki a breathless lump under him by the time he makes it to his lips. He cups the back of Loki’s head to tip it back, sliding his tongue in and out of Loki’s parted lips that make his hips buck and toes curl.

Thor wears a mischievous smirk as he pulls back to look down at Loki. “Does my king need something?”

Loki pushes his head back against the bed, his eyelashes fluttering as he hisses through his teeth. “Fuck me,” he orders, forcing himself to look Thor in the eyes as he does and ignoring the shaky sound of his voice.

Thor’s own eyes flutter as a groan rumbles from his chest. He gets up to fetch the oil, and seconds later he’s back between Loki’s legs. He doesn’t waste time by teasing Loki here, his own cock has been aching for far too long, piercing him with two fingers as soon as he had them coated in the viscous oil. He pushes in a third as soon as Loki demands it, filling the air around them with slick sounds with every fast, hard thrust.

“Enough,” Loki huffs, “I’m ready.”

Thor smirks again as he drags his fingers out, curling them so white hot pleasure sparks across Loki’s vision and makes his knees wobble in the air. “As you wish, my king.”

Loki bites back a sob.

He’s surrounded by Thor a moment later. His scent, his heat, his weight. He lays himself over Loki gently, pushing himself up on to his elbows to meet Loki’s eyes. He keeps their gazes locked, those crystal blue irises nearly blocked out by black, as he sink in to Loki inch by agonizing inch. Loki inhales as much as he can, unable fill his lungs with Thor’s weight bearing down on his ribs. He drags his nails down Thor’s back, relishing in the way his brother shudders against him and fucks in to him another inch.

Loki spreads his thighs wide and slides his hand down to grab on to his ass, pressing his fingers in to the firm flesh, to pull as hard as he can and forcing his brother to sink in to him the rest of the way.

“Loki,” Thor lets out in a tight groan. He has the backs of Loki’s knees cupped in the crooks of his elbows after that, his hands holding Loki’s upper arms to keep him in place as he begins fucking him.

Loki bares his teeth as Thor’s cock punches the breath out of him with every thrust, unable to do more than take what Thor gives. Thor bends his head to lick the sweat from the hollow of Loki’s throat, moaning at the taste and moving faster. He moves to mouth at the corner of Loki’s jaw, his breath big hot gusts down the side of Loki’s neck. Loki whimpers as his cock throbs between their bellies, begging for stimulation.

“Touch me- Oh Thor, please-”

“Anything, brother.”

Loki sobs and bucks as Thor’s hand wraps around his cock his cock spurting just from a solitary touch. Thor lets go just as his touch begins to hurt, planting his hand on the bed next to Loki’s head, and pounds in to him. He grunts with each forceful drive of his hips, his eyes focused down on Loki’s face.

Loki bites his lip and turns his face away, gasping a little with each thrust until Thor spills with a moan. He sinks back down on to Loki when he’s finished, humming and nuzzling Loki’s neck.

He pulls out of Loki with a sigh and lazy grin, drags them both farther up the bed and holds Loki to his chest.

He smiles as he lavishes Loki’s shoulder and cheek with kisses.

“I’m glad I’m the only one who gets to worship you like this,” Thor muses as he pushes the hair off the back of Loki’s neck.

“I am too,” Loki replies, his voice cracking.

He feels Thor press one more kiss to his skin before the illusion dissipates, the room somehow seeming darker for it. Loki curls in to himself as his face crumples, sobbing quietly in to his pillow.


	37. Feelin’ Saucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penis noodles and fluff. ~700 words

[(tumblr version) ](http://thisdorkyblogthing.tumblr.com/post/134756607522/feelin-saucy)

 

They flop back on the air mattress – dressed with a couple pillows and one blanket for them to share – with heavy sighs. They’ve been packing up and dragging their shit out in to the u-haul they rented since early this morning. They ache to the bone and there’s no doubt that they’re both going to need at least a week to fully recover from (what they’ve been calling) The Big Move.

It’s going to be worth it, though.

Loki’s stomach makes a noise that would be worthy of calling a priest to deal with.

Thor just lets out a snort of laughter.

“Did you eat this morning?” he asks when Loki’s stomach grumbles again.

The way Loki scrunches his nose is answer enough.

Thor sighs and rolls back up, clapping his brother’s thigh hard. “Come on, let’s see what we have.”

Loki holds his hand out, groaning deeply as Thor drags him to his feet.

They shuffle to the kitchen hand-in-hand. They break off to scrounge around the leftover food they have in the fridge and cabinets. Loki finds the bag of penis shaped pasta he gotten as a gag gift for his birthday a couple months ago. Thor grabs the last of the milk, butter, and a still half-full plastic jar of Parmesan cheese.

Loki smirks. “Cock Alfredo, my favorite.”

The the pots and pans haven’t been sealed away, which makes things a lot less of a pain in the ass. Loki sits on the edge of the counter and snacks on a slightly stale slice of bread while he watches Thor start on the pasta and the sauce.

“All the plates are packed up,” he says.

Loki shrugs. “We can eat out of the pan.”

Loki feels sluggish and tired, the only thing keeping him anything close to awake is the hollow, sort of tight feeling in his stomach. He watches Thor switch between the pot and pan, dumping out the noodles as the water comes to a boil and plopping the last chunk of butter in to the pan.

“Are you nervous?”

Thor shrugs a shoulder and smiles crookedly. “A little. But I’m more excited. You?”

Loki nods and takes another bite of bread, chewing it slowly before he says. “I think I’m more nervous about the drive.”

Thor hums in agreement as he stirs the noodles. Thor pours some of the milk in to the pan, giving it a quick swirl before he dumps the cheese in to it. He smashes out the clumps with the spoon before giving it a thorough stir.

“It’s gonna be plain.”

“Don’t care,” Loki says around a mouthful of bread.

Thor scoops out of one of the noodles to see if it’s done and Loki snickers.

“You didn’t overcook them, did you? You know how I hate limp noodles,” Loki teases.

Thor chews on it, eyes narrowed before he shakes his head. “Nope, nice and _al dente_.”

Thor strains the noodles with the lid of the pot and dumps the noodles in to the sauce. Loki slips off the counter to stand beside his brother, wrapping his arms around his waist. Thor moves his arm to drape it across Loki’s shoulders.

“I think I packed up the forks with the plates.”

“We can feed each other.”

Thor smiles softly, scooping up a few noodles and lifting them to Loki. “Open wide, baby.”

They trade off every few bites, slowly demolishing their pasta as they trade innuendos and kisses. They giggling and swaying in front of the stove by the time they’re both full, their legs aching even more from all the standing.

“We should go to bed,” Thor says, “I want to get going early and mom wants us to stop by for breakfast before we go.”

Loki lays his head on Thor’s shoulder with a sigh. “I’m going to miss her.”

“Me too.” Thor kisses the top of his head, lingering there and inhaling deeply.

He lifts his head as he exhales, giving Loki’s shoulder a squeeze. “But now we won’t have to pretend.”

He sees Loki’s mouth curve in to a little smile.

Thor smiles too. He gathers up the pot, pan, and spoon and tosses them in to the sink to be scrubbed and re-packed before they go, keeping Loki tightly held at his side, before they shuffle back in to the bedroom. They pass the other bedroom, Loki’s room when they’ve had to play normal brothers, it’s bed stripped of bedding and left there to be tossed before they leave. The other is stuffed in the u-haul, pinned to the wall by big stacks of boxes. Waiting to be put in their new, _shared_ , bedroom.


	38. Crocodile Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, Loki’s nefarious plan actually works. ~1500 words

[(tumblr version)](http://thisdorkyblogthing.tumblr.com/post/137328648377/crocodile-tears)

 

Loki’s palms were sweating. The courtroom was silent, save for the occasional murmurs from the crowd that has gathered in the room and the snapping of their cameras. He saw Thor lurking in the back when he walked in, his piercing blue eyes meeting Loki’s.

If it all worked out right, they’ll be high-tailing it out of town tonight.

Loki smiled at just the thought. He covered it with his hand, hoping it didn’t show in his eyes since he was supposed to be playing the _innocent victim_ in all this.

He first met Thor years ago, at a party of a friend of a friend’s. Thor had unceremoniously hoisted the guy that had been (unsuccessfully) trying to talk his way in to Loki’s pants from his seat on the couch and dropped him to the floor, taking his place. He gave Loki the smuggest grin he’d ever seen and patted his thigh in a wordless invitation.

Loki had laughed even as he climbed in to Thor’s lap, moaning when their lips met a second later and then barely parted for the rest of the night.

That had been the beginning of their brief, but unforgettable, fling. It ended about three months later when Thor’s face popped up on the news. Aggravated robbery. The mugshot made a bit of a splash on the national level, and Loki couldn’t say he was surprised by it. He wore the same grin that he had the night they met, gorgeous eyes staring right in to the camera, blond hair hanging messy around his face, and the plethora of tattoos slithering up his shoulders and neck. In another life he could have been a model. Or maybe a porn star.

The whole thing had been more painful than Loki could have anticipated. But, he was a big boy. He moved on. He got himself a boyfriend. A big, hulking, tattoo covered guy – because Loki had a _type_ – named Svadilfari.

The thing was, he didn’t like Svadilfari all that much. The feeling seemed mutual, but Svadilfari was first and foremost a selfish, possessive asshole. At some point Loki had become his, and that wasn’t going to change unless it was his decision. Loki went with it mostly for the fact that there wasn’t another, better looking option he could go to.

That is, until Thor showed up back in town. Another friend of a friend, another party. The spark had reignited instantly.

Loki tried to end it with Svadilfari the right way, at first. That worked about as well as Loki expected.

Then one day, pressed against a wall with Thor giving his meanest look to the necklace of bruises Svadilfari left around his throat, he got an idea. It was something he’d thought about doing about a _million_ times in his handful of years with Svadilfari, but never before with any real weight.

“I’m gonna kill him,” he said.

Thor’s eyes flicked up to his at the words, a raspy, humorless laugh leaving his throat. “Not if I get to him first.”

Loki had grabbed the stretched out collar of Thor’s shirt in his fist, blue eyes going wide as Loki’s jaw clenched and he dragged their faces closer. “Don’t you fucking _dare_.”

Loki let out a slow sigh, hand and jaw releasing. “You’ll just beat the shit out of him and get tossed back in to prison – and what good will you be to me _there?_ ”

Thor frowned, his hand coming up to Loki’s throat, his fingers gentle on Loki’s bruises.

“I’m gonna do it,” Loki continued, swallowing dryly as Thor’s hand moved lower. “I know what to do.”

“And what if _you_ get tossed in to prison,” Thor countered.

“I won’t.”

All it really took was riling up Svadilfari one night. An easy feat given that Loki did it every night. That night was different, of course. Loki didn’t fight back, not in his usual way. He screamed and shouted – their neighbor – the sweet, nosy, old woman – seemed to have a soft spot for Loki and she would be a good witness to have on his side when the inevitable happened – but didn’t hit back like he usually did. Once he was good and roughed up he ran to the bedroom, snatching Svadilfari’s very illegal handgun from under the bed and marching back to the living room.

Loki aimed it at him, right at his chest, hand steady as stone. Svadilfari had lunged for him. Loki stopped him in his tracks with a bullet through the heart.

He cried, making his body shake as he stumbled out of their shack of house and to that sweet old woman who was already calling the cops.

It was a lot of sitting, waiting, and crying on command after that.

He was a bit shocked when he got a call from Tony Stark; a defense attorney known as much for his flashy suits as for the controversial cases he took on(and, more importantly to Loki, _won_ ). He heard Loki’s story on the news – apparently, Loki’s mugshot had gone viral, giving the story much more attention than it warranted. Loki hired him immediately, secretly happy that he and Thor both shared similar claims to fame.

And now, here he sat, awaiting his verdict in a tailored suit with his hair laying in soft curls. _“They soften your face,”_ Tony had said when they first met in the flesh, _“your cheekbones would be a hit on a runway, but they make you look too severe to be someone who got beat by his boyfriend.”_

He’d told Thor not to come to the trial. Someone would get curious about the guy with knuckle tats and start poking around, asking questions. It would be too risky.

But Thor was here for this. Loki’s heart fluttered in his chest. It was the most nervous he’d been throughout the entire trial, his whole _life_ even. Tony gave his shoulder a reassuring pat and Loki took a deep breath.

Tony leaned in and said, “we got this in the fucking bag, but keep doing that – the press is loving it.”

Loki nodded, letting a few tears well up in the corners of his eyes. Glanced over his shoulder towards a cluster of cameras – _snap, snap, snap_.

They rose as the judge entered the room, the rustling of cloth and paper downright deafening, and sat as he did.

Keep breathing. The judge droned on for a while, a bunch of useless shit that Loki could not be paid to care about, and then it was time.

They all stood, and Loki had to clasp his hands to keep them from shaking.

“In the case of the state versus Loki Laufeyson, Mr Laufeyson has been found… _not guilty_ , by reason of self defense.”

Loki nearly collapsed back in to his chair. The crowd was a mix of shocked gasps and victorious yelps. He shook Tony’s hand, feeling almost out of his body as he realized that it was real, it was over. There was bullshit to be dealt with – interviews and things like that – a lot of Tony peacock-ing in front of the cameras and some more fake tears shed on Loki’s part, but soon enough he was walking out of jail. With the clothes and the fanmail he’d gotten over the course of his trail in a bag, he gave Tony another handshake – and the promise that he’d call if anyone started sniffing around for his story – and that was that. It was over.

Thor was waiting for him around the corner, leaning against his beaten up car with cigarette hanging from his lips. He stood as Loki ran up, dropping it to the sidewalk and scooping Loki in to a tight hug and deep kiss. Loki dropped his bag and pulled Thor’s hair from the bun he had it in, tangling his fingers in to it, sighing deeply.

“I missed you so much, baby,” Thor whispered between shorter kisses.

Loki groaned, gripping Thor’s arms as he pulled their bodies tighter together.

They pulled away when too many people started driving and walking by, Loki tossing his bag in to the back seat before sliding in to the passenger seat. Thor leered at him, bottom lip bit between white teeth.

“You look so fucking hot in that suit, babe.”

Loki preened, grinning as he twirled a curl around his fingers. “What about the hair, Tony said it made me look more innocent.”

Thor’s grin was wolfish. He reached over, grabbing the back of Loki’s head and crushing their lips together. “I love you,” he let out in a rough sigh as they broke away, starting the car and moving to pull out in to the street.

Loki dragged him in for one more kiss, whispering the words back against his lips before letting him go. “Where we heading to?”

Thor reached over, his hand resting on Loki’s thigh. “My buddy has a cabin upstate we can stay in for a while, figured we can figure it out from there.”

“How far?” Loki asked, glancing out at the world. He felt free. Light as a cloud.

“Couple hours.” Thor shrugged.

Loki rolled down the window, letting the air wash over his face and card through his hair. “Good.”


	39. tickled pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the incestuous tickle monster! ~500 words

[(tumblr version)](http://thisdorkyblogthing.tumblr.com/post/139684080887/tickled-pink)

 

He knew all the spots. There were all the basics: Back of the neck, belly and the sides, armpits. He knew if he was sneaky enough he could get Loki in the crook of his elbows and the backs of his knees. He knew all Loki’s ticklish spots as well as he knew his own, even better actually.

As kids he’d just tackle Loki, pinning him down to the floor or the bed with the weight of his body while his fingers danced up and down his little brother’s sides, relishing in his screaming laughter. He’d only pull away when they were both breathless, laughter trailing off to giggles as they laid side-by-side. Sometimes poking him again to make him squirm and laugh more.

He stopped for a few years, not for any real reason, just forgetting as the years went by.

Then as Loki got older and started turning sulky, Thor’s hands seemed to drift on their own, the lightest touch skimming along the side of his long, pale neck. He’d yelp in surprise, shoulders bunching up to his ears and his frown dissolving. He kept smiling even as he threw glares at Thor, eyeing his hands.

Sometimes it was just those quick, fleeting touches, the ones that made Loki’s grim expression melt in to something lighter even as he jumped and shouted Thor’s name. Other times he’d ambush Loki, cornering him and attacking his sides. He loved how Loki squirmed against him, eyes closed and head thrown back with laughter, every halfhearted blow that he peppered on to Thor’s chest and shoulders. His hands always found their way under Loki’s shirt, soaking in the warmth of his skin, the softness, the wiry hairs that had cropped up under his belly button in the last few years. He loved how close he could get like this, how Loki would let him stay. His cheeks got so pink. His smile so big – he could count every tooth twice over if he wanted to. 

His own skin would get hot, his pulse growing more rapid with Loki’s wheezy, high-pitched, laughter. Something would stir in Thor, his belly twisting with in a way that felt so good that it made him feel guilty when their mom or dad would walk in to the room. 

“Why do you always tickle me?” Loki asked as his laughter began to trail off. He sounded curious, voice light and breathy.

They were sprawled out on the couch, books and papers they were meant to be studying forgotten in a ten minute spree attack. Thor’s brain froze, mouth hanging open as he watched his brother worked the tangles from his mussed hair with his fingers.

He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, looking back to his history book so he didn’t have see if Loki noticed him blushing at the question. “'Cause it bugs you. What else are big brothers for?”

Loki just stared at him for a minute, silent and still while Thor pretended to be engrossed by some timeline of World War I. Thor breathed a silent sigh of relief when Loki reached down and grabbed his textbook off the floor and set it back on his lap, straightening out the pages that had gotten folded.

In all these years, Loki never once told him to stop.


	40. you’re all i need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic is fluffier than the first sentence makes it appear. ~1100 words (and some slight tense wobbliness? I had a difficult time keeping it straight)

[(tumblr version)](http://thisdorkyblogthing.tumblr.com/post/140005697162/youre-all-i-need)

 

Having spent most of his life at varying levels of wanting to die, the sudden turnaround when the prospect of _actually dying_ came up made Loki’s head spin.

The waiting made everything that much worse. And the _tests_. Get a test done, wait for the results. Wait longer because the results were inconclusive and the doctor wants to send you to a specialist to check it out. And then “well, it isn’t _that_ scary bullshit so we need to send you to another doctor to do another test to see if its some other form of scary bullshit.” And then having to wait for those results, and all fun with that.

Seriously, if whatever horrifying super diease-slash-cancer ransacking his body wasn’t going to kill him, the stress of constant waitingtestingwaiting was going to.

The whole experience was making him do a lot of soul-searching – who knew he even had a soul to search( _not him!_ ) – and one thing kept coming up: Thor.

Thor, who hadn’t run off the second “oh, it’s probably nothing” became “it might be something.” Who’d sacrificed a _lot_ of sleep holding Loki while he cried for hours as all that _waiting_ happened. Cried _with_ him on those very long nights. Got in trouble at work for driving Loki to appointments and holding his hand in all the waiting rooms, always calm and telling him it was going to be okay. And if it wasn’t true it was kind of nice to hear it anyways.

Yeah, he’d been thinking about Thor a lot. Loki didn’t deserve him, honestly. But not-so-deep down he was selfish and so goddamn glad he had Thor there for all this that he started thinking about what might happen if this wasn’t a death sentence. He started thinking about something he’d never thought he would: The big _M-word_. (Thor had been proving himself to be infinitely good at the “in sickness and health” thing, after all.)

His phone rang one night as they ate dinner. After going to five doctors, the sixth one had found a tumor – which wasn’t _good,_ but it was better than the _Where’s Dying Waldo_ game they’d been playing before. They’d been waiting for a week now for the results of the biopsy.

Loki looked to Thor as his heart began to pound. Thor reached over and grabbed his phone, flipping it over to see the screen.

“It’s them.”

Loki nodded, taking the phone and trying to remember how to breath. He stood from the table, taking a deep breath before answering.

“Hello.”

“ _Mr. Laufeyson?_ ”

A nurse. That _had_ to be good. Doctor’s usually gave the bad news themselves, right? Or maybe she was just calling to tell him he needed to come in so the doctor could give him the bad news face-to-face. _Shit_. “Speaking.”

“ _The results of your biopsy are in-_ ”

Loki held his breath. He heard Thor get up, a warm, heavy hand grasping his shoulder.

He nearly collapsed as the word “benign” drifted in to his ear, the weight of months of fear and confusion lifting off him at once. She kept talking after that, but he didn’t hear any of it past the whooshing in his ears. There was something about having a surgery to remove it but, whatever, he could call back tomorrow and get the details. He was too happy to care right now.

He said thank you and hung up, realizing with the watery sound of his voice that he was crying. Thor was still quiet, a hopeful look on his face as he watched Loki.

“It’s not cancer!” He laughed as he threw his hands in the air, and the beaming smile that Thor gave him was almost as good as finding out he probably wasn’t going to die soon. Thor crashed in to him, the both of them laughing and crying in the middle of Thor’s kitchen for a small eternity.

He lifted his face away from where he had buried in the side of Thor’s neck. “Marry me.”

Thor let out something that sounded halfway between a laugh and a choke. “What?”

“I wanna marry you.”

“Right now?” Thor said with another astonished laugh.

“Ideally, yes,” Loki replied, “but anytime in the next few days would work for me.”

Thor looked at him, his eyes extra sparkly as he searched Loki’s face. “You’re serious?”

“Serious as cancer.”

Thor shook his head, laughing even though he looked like he kind of wanted to tell Loki off for saying that. “I thought you didn’t want to get married _ever._ ”

“I didn’t,” Loki said, his hands sliding up Thor’s shoulders to cup his cheeks. “But you had to go and be stupidly wonderful and perfect and all this has had me thinking about what I want out of life… And I want you.”

“ _You’re serious_ ,” he whispered.

Loki nodded his head slowly.

Thor just kept staring at him, looking dumbfounded.

Loki remembered something, pushing himself out of Thor’s arms. “Wait here.”

He ran to the bedroom. He’d bought a ring on a “another inconclusive test let’s see if it’s something else” whim to cheer himself up, intending to give it to Thor whatever the outcome was, but preferably as an engagement ring. He figured if he did drop dead at least Thor would have something to remember him by… and maybe deter him from dating( _selfish!_ ). He’d hid it in one of the drawers Thor cleared out for him in his dresser when Loki started spending more nights there than at his own apartment. He grabbed the little black velvet box and dashed back out, finding Thor just where he left him. (And in shock, probably.)

He dropped down on to one knee in front of him, opening the box and holding the silver band to Thor. “Will you marry me?”

“You really mean it,” Thor said, still sounding shocked.

He really had no idea what more he could do to convince Thor he was serious. “God, please, _just say yes_.”

That seemed enough to shake Thor from his daze, his smile coming back full force. “Yes. Oh my god, of course I’ll marry you.”

Loki got to his feet, holding the ring out between them.

“ _Holy shit,_ ” Thor breathed, looking back and forth between Loki’s face and the ring in his hand. “This is really happening.”

Loki nodded, taking the ring out of the box. “It is.”

Thor watched as Loki grabbed his hand and carefully slipped the ring on to his finger. “I love you.”

It was a little loose, but nothing that Thor couldn’t deal with. He smiled, kissing Thor’s knuckle. “I know.”


	41. harder than a bullet could hit you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where wolf? There! There wolf! ~1600 words (tw: almost attempted suicide)

[(tumblr version)](http://thisdorkyblogthing.tumblr.com/post/140951703597/harder-than-a-bullet-could-hit-you)

 

Thor parks in the empty lot and hops out of his car, running past the deserted camping area and playground and straight in to the thick woods. He's burning up, muscles tight with building tension that lets him fly over rocks and fallen logs. He fills his lungs with the cool, humid air. The scent of soggy earth and slow decaying vegetation fuels the savage beast clawing under his skin.

The sky's clearing up after a day of rain, letting the first stars of the night poke through the thinning clouds. It'll be clear in maybe an hour, not that it really matters to him.

He comes to a grinding halt when pain bursts behind his eyes, crumpling to the ground and cradling his head. The pressure builds, steady and fast, until it feels like his entire head might explode – and then his skin feels like it's caught on fire. Sweat breaks out over his skin as the pain travels over his entire body. He yowls and _literally_ tears his clothes off his body. His heart thumps wild in his chest, blotting out whatever little noises the forest offers. 

It almost feels good when his joints begin to pop and crack. It lets him know he's going to pass out soon. But before that, the primal creature in him throws his head towards the sky and lets loose an awful, broken howl.

 

* * *

 

There's another car in the lot, but Loki isn't too worried about it. He gets out of his car and drops his keys to the concrete. He shuffles through the empty campground, making a pit-stop at the swing set to swing around listlessly for a few minutes. The old chain creeks with every back and forth motion, the high, whiny sound dying in the open air.

The sound starts to grate on him and he gets up, making his way to the darkened path that leads to the bridge he's spent weeks choosing. It's a long walk and Loki's moving slow on top of it, but the night is young and he figures he has nothing but time at this point. The full moon gives off just enough eerie blue light that he can mostly see, though the trees do block it a bit.

It takes him just under two hours to make it to his destination. He walks to the middle of the bridge, hanging on to the railing he faces the moon. He feels the names and graffiti gouged into the wood under his hands as he watches the sky, the babbling of water bouncing of rocky walls and mixing with the rustle of wind blowing through the trees.

He picked this one because it had the highest drop, naturally. It's built over a narrow gorge with a shallow stream studded with jagged rocks. It should be enough.

He takes a deep breath. This is as close to peaceful he's felt in a long, long time.

He left a sparse note behind in his apartment, right next to his phone. Just a few phone numbers and instructions to anyone who gets stuck with the job of sorting the last of his shit out will need. He thought about writing an explanation... a quick rundown of his life story to answer _why_. But then he realized that no one would even care. No one _now_ , at least.

He takes another deep breath and grips the railing, putting his foot between a couple of the beams to hoist himself over it-

The sound of a branch cracking echos through the gorge. Loki stills, the hairs on the back of his neck rising. He looks over his shoulder and sees a pair of glowing golden eyes peering through the dark edge of the forest at him.

He doesn't move. He _can't_ move. His heart races in his chest, every muscle in his body winding tight. 

There's a low rumble that reminds Loki of thunder and the sound of it pushes Loki in to action. He shoves away from the railing and runs. There's a growl accompanied by a cacophony of thumps and scratches. He glances back and what he sees following him over the bridge sends a rush of fear through him he hasn't ever felt before. It's a wolf. The thing is massive, with hulking shoulders as high as Loki's chest and jaws big enough to crush Loki's head in one bite.

_Run, run, run_. He can't run fast enough. The wolf is gaining on him fast, the snarling and deep growls getting closer and closer. In a panic Loki turns and drives forward in to the dark forest, tears springing from his eyes as branches lash his face and body. The beast follows him, the sound of crushing and cracking branches sending something ice cold down Loki's spine.

Lungs and legs burning, Loki keeps pushing forward as fast as he can. Everything is gets darker the deeper he goes, the trees nothing but immovable shadows. He trips on a rock partially buried in the ground and slams headfirst in to a tree. The skin on his forehead and palms rip and sting on the bark and he lets out a sob as he collapses to the ground. He feels the ground under him vibrate as the wolf approaches, a low constant rumble emitting from it's enormous chest. Loki, mind suddenly and desperately begging to not die, tries to drag himself to his feet. He claws uselessly at the bark of the tree, his feet slipping on mud and leaves. The wolf’s feet sink in to the earth at either side of Loki's thighs, it's hot, unpleasant breath gusting over his face. Loki shuts his eyes, hoping it'll be quick.

The wolf growls, the deep sound making Loki's lungs vibrate, jaws poised near Loki's throat...

Loki risks opening his eyes when nothing happens.

Its just looking at him. Loki stays still as their eyes meet. Its eyes narrow and twitch as they scan over his face. He can't tell if he's hallucinating or if the wolf's expression actually changes in to something that resembles confusion.

Loki yelps when the wolf snarls and surges forward, clamping his eyes shut. A cold, wet snout drags over his throat and in to his hair, inhaling deeply again and again. It travels down, snorting softly as he sniffs Loki's chest and belly. Loki jumps when it presses its nose to his crotch, heart lodged in his throat as it spends a whole minute investigating there.

The wolf steps back, giving him that bewildered look again. With a shake of its huge head and another snarl it turns and bounds away.

Loki stares in shock at the dark spaces between the trees. He makes his way to his feet, his legs trembling and weak beneath him, and wonders what the fuck just happened. He glances around at the silent woods surrounding him, wondering how he's going to find his way back to the trail.

He manages it, eventually. Walking in a daze and jumping at _every_ sound. He pauses on the bridge, staring through the slats at the clear water below. When he looks up his eyes go right to where the wolf was watching him and wonders what made him stop. He shudders and walks on, getting to his car at dawn. He scoops his keys off the concrete and stares at them in the shredded palm of his hand.

He climbs behind the wheel, bone-deep exhaustion hitting him all at once. He lets out a bark of laughter. He claps his hands over his mouth but it does nothing to stop the rest of them from tumbling out. He shakes and tears stream from his eyes. He has no idea what to do or how to feel about... anything, really.

When he calms down enough, he starts his car and begins making his way back through narrow, winding roads.

A strange feeling comes over him when he stops at the top of a hill with a clearing and watches a sunrise he never intended to see.

 

* * *

 

Thor wakes up with the sun in his eyes. He groans as he pushes himself to his hands and feet, sore and stiff from head to toe. It takes him a minute to muster the energy to get up on his feet. He stretches a little, shoulders popping as he reaches over his head. He trudges through the trees, ignoring the rocks and twigs biting in to the skin of his feet. He's able to trust his senses to lead him back to his car without much effort at this point.

There's a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He can't remember what he does when he's the wolf, but he feels something there in the fog.

He gets back to the campground in record time, and luckily no one is around. He walks across the soft patch of grass, coming to a halt beside the little playground. A set of footprints lead to one of the swings, the sand beneath it a mess, and then go past it towards the trail. There's something about them that sets something off in Thor. He turns on a heel, uncaring of how risky it is for him to be walking around like this for long, and follows. He runs through the trail, the feeling of a string tied around his chest pulling him forward.

He slows down at the bridge, feeling something distinctly familiar. Déjà vu. He walks up to one of the railings, letting his hands grip on to it.

He doesn't remember, not in the usual sense of the word, but he _remembers_. His heart lurches. One face comes to his mind, one name he'd given up searching for years ago.

“ _Loki._ ”


End file.
